A Power From The Past
by Sailor Saba
Summary: When a digimon, that the Tamers never saw before, is too much for them, a tamer comes to help them. But is afraid to them who he is, & about his past......... *Rukato & Lee/Juri* Chapter 30 & 31 up!
1. Takato & Jeri's First Day!

A Power From The Past  
  
Summary: It's been about two years since the defeat of Controliamon. Ever since then, peace has been restored. Henry, since Yamaki wanted help, decided to take home school. Kazu, who takes home school as well, kept on building his skills to become a great card game player. Rika, who is still in training with Renamon, still lives with her father. Takato & Jeri, well, they finally go to Junior High School; problem is..... it's on the other side of where they lived. But since this is their first day, they had to use their digimon.  
  
Takato: Huh? Hey, Jeri! Is that the school?  
  
Jeri (looking down): Yeah, this is it!  
  
Guilmon: What is Leomon & I going to do while you're at school?  
  
Takato: You guys can do what ever you want, but make sure nobody sees you & stay out of trouble! (Looks at Jeri) C'mon let's go!  
  
(jumps off digimon)  
  
Jeri:You ready, Takato?  
  
Takato: Yup! Our first day in Junior High School!  
  
Episode 1: Takato & Jeri's First Day!  
  
"Are you sure, Boss?" said a bank robber, "We've been robbing this place three times!" "I want to prove to the police that we're making a statement around here!" said the Boss Robber, "Now let's go!"  
  
----Later----  
  
Takato looked at his D-Power & the time said: 7:45 AM. "Jeri, what time does school start?" he asked. "8:00," said Jeri, "If we don't hurry, we're gonna be tardy on our first day!" Then suddenly they thought of an idea. "Want to race?" asked Jeri. "Are you sure you can keep up?" asked Takato. "Ready...Set...GO!" Takato was running at the speed of light, but Jeri was able to keep up with him. "Wow!" said Takato, "You are fast!" "Told ya!" she said, "I been training more on my speed!" Then suddenly, something caught Jeri's eye, which made her & Takato stop. "What's wrong?" he asked as she pointed. "That's what's wrong!" she said as there seems to be a gang war.  
  
"Who's that?" asked Takato. "It's those robbers on the news I saw the other day," explained Jeri, "Looks like their trying to settle a score with the cops!" "It never ends, does it?" Then they found an alley & put their bookbags there. "Since nobody knows who we are, I can transform without any problems," informed Takato. "And I'll help you out!" said Jeri as she held out her D-Power & a card.  
  
DIGI-MODIFY  
  
"Right!" said Takato as he transformed into The Digimon King.  
  
"Digi-Modify!" "Leomon's Lionsaber Activate!"  
  
Then Jeri held her D-Power up and transformed into a saber. "I'll take out the ones with the guns. You take out the ones with the sticks!" Takato ordered as Jeri nodded.  
  
Meanwhile, the gang leader took one of the police officers hostage. "Back up right now, or I'll blow his head off!" he threatened. "You're not gonna blow anyone's head off!" yelled a voice. The gang leader turned & saw Takato using a huge right hand to the face, which caused him to lose his grip on the officer. "Are you okay?" asked Takato. The police officer just nodded in shock. "Hey kid!" said one of the gang members, "Why don't you eat lead?!" All of the guns fired. "Geez! Can you leave these people alone?!" said Takato as he grabbed everyone of the bullets.  
  
Meanwhile, Jeri was having her own fights. "Look, little girl! I suggest you get out of here before you get seriously hurt!" "Well then, go ahead punk! Make my day!" said Jeri coldly. One of the gang members, with a stick, ran towards her; so did Jeri. Then everything went black & a few slashes came into play. When it was over, Jeri stripped the gang member of more than just his clothes; he was completely naked. He turned around, Jeri went up to attack, but stopped, & looked "down low"! "Ooooooh..." Jeri said, "No wonder you mad!" Then knocked the air out of him with an elbow. "Why you little!...." said the other gang member, but said enough when she kicked him in the mouth.  
  
Meanwhile, Takato was finished blocking all the bullets the rest of the gang were shooting at him. Then he dropped all of them except one. "Here, catch!" he said as he threw it at one of them piercing his shoulder. Then appeared right in front of the second one & knocked him out. The gang leader got in his truck & drove away. "Looks like he won't be coming back anytime soon!" informed Takato while smiling, "Are you okay, Officer?" The police officer eyes just bugged out & was speechless. "Oooookay," Takato said sweatdropping.  
  
---While at school---  
  
During outside lunch, Takato & Jeri noticed a few kids arguing about something. "I wonder what's going on over there?" Jeri asked. "Oh, you must be the new kids," said a boy, "My name is Eric." "Nice to meet you, Eric. My name is Jeri & this is my friend, Takato." "Yo, Eric!" said Takato while sipping a soda, "What going on?" "Those people are talking about what happened this morning," informed Eric, "Two kids came out of nowhere & stopped a band of bank robbers." Just then Takato spat out his soda while Jeri sweatdropped & said, "Did anybody know who they were?" "Well, actually, no one knew who they were," said Eric, "All they knew was that one of them was wearing a red shirt, a white jacket, & white shorts. The other one was wearing an orange shirt with a blue skirt over it." Takato & Jeri sweatdropped some more as they moved a few steps back away from Eric, then looked at each other.  
  
'I knew it was a bad idea doing what we did,' thought Takato to Jeri, 'If this keeps up, they're bound to catch us!' 'Maybe if we keep quiet, they may not know it's us!' Jeri thought back, "Uh, Eric! Where did you get this infomation?" Eric pointed to the person. "From her!" he said, "Her name is Tanya. She gets information 24/7 on what's going on in the city. I ought to know, she's a kickboxer." Jeri gulped. Just then Tanya walked over to where they were. "Hey Eric," she said, "who are the New Kids On The Block?" "Uh...they're Takato & Jeri, Tanya," Eric said. Tanya looked at them which caused them to sweat. "Ya'll look familiar," she said, "You guys live here?" "Uh, no," Takato replied. "We commute here," said Jeri. "Do you by anything chance know about what happened this morning, did ya?" Tanya asked. "No way! No us! You got the wrong guys!" said both Takato & Jeri acting scared. "Alright, I believe you," Tanya replied, "Don't worry I'm a friend to everybody in this school. But one day I'm gonna pin something on you, so you better watch your back!" After that was said Tanya walked away with Eric.  
  
Takato & Jeri sighed in relief.  
  
----Next Day----  
  
"Boy, we almost got caught yesterday," said Takato. "Yeah," replied Jeri, "If Tanya kept on flapping her gums, we would of broke down!" Just then Guilmon smelled something. "What wrong, Guilmon?" Takato asked. "I smell a digimon," replied the virus-type digimon. "At this early in the morning?" said Leomon. Then Jeri saw something up ahead. "Takato, look!" The Tamers & their digimon saw a huge digital field. "Looks like we got another battle on our hands you guys!" informed Takato.  
  
By the time they got there the digimon already appeared. It looked like a skeleton. Jeri looked at her D-Power for the information. "SkullSatamon; Virus-type; Ultimate level digimon; special attack: Mera Bone," she said. "Are you ready, Guilmon?!" shouted Takato. "I'm ready, Takatomon!" said Guilmon. "Leomon!" said Jeri. "Ready!"  
  
DIGI-MODIFY  
  
"Digi-Modify!" "Matrix Digivolution Activate!"  
  
MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION  
  
Guilmon Matrix Digivolve to....... Leomon Matrix Digivolve to.......  
  
WarGrowlmon! SamuraiLeomon!  
  
"You think that's gonna stop me?!" said SkullSatamon, "Mera Bone!" The beam connected with WarGrowlmon, but it felt like nothing. "Attack now!" yelled Takato. "Atomic Blaster!" yelled WarGrowlmon. The red twin beams connected with SkullSatamon's staff & destroyed it. "Go for it, SamuraiLeomon!" said Jeri, "Make T-bones out of him!" SkullSatamon didn't know what to do now. After his staff was destroyed, he has no defense.  
  
"Thunder Laser Claw!" SamuraiLeomon shouted as he paralyzed the skeleton digimon. "Final Slash!" The blade cut the virus-type in half making him nothing but data. "Good Job!" said Takato. "You too, WarGrowlmon!" said Jeri. "Oh great!" Takato said looking at his D-Power, "We're gonna be late for school, Jeri!" "Right," replied Jeri, "Guilmon, Leomon! Stay out of trouble!"  
  
---School (Hallway)---  
  
The tardy bell rang as Takato & Jeri headed for class, until somone stopped them. "Hold it, right there you two!" said a girl. The Tamers turned around to see Tanya & started sweating. "Uh, Tanya!" said Jeri, "What bring you here?" "I want to talk to you two!" Tanya demanded. "W- what's on your mind?" asked Takato. "Nothing much," Tanya informed, "Except that the fact that you're Digimon Tamers!" "Huh?!" said both Takato & Jeri, "What are you talking about?" "Now I remember you guys! You were the one that destroyed that big blob 2 years ago!" "Yikes!" shouted Takato. "Busted!" said Jeri, "But...but...but how did you know that we had digimon?!" "I sort of saw your battle this morning!" Tanya replied, "I hid out of the way as I saw the whole thing!"  
  
---Flashback---  
  
"Thunder Laser Claw!" shouted SamuraiLeomon as he paralyzed SkullSatamon. "Final Slash!" The blade cut the virus-type digimon in half causing to turn him into data. "Good Job!" said Takato. But unknown to them, someone was watching them. "I don't believe it! They're Digimon Tamers!"  
  
---End Flashback---  
  
"Maybe I should tell the whole school that you have digmon!" said Tanya. "No wait, Tanya!" said Jeri, "If you tell the whole school, everybody's gonna want one!" "Look we'll do anything to keep this secret between us!" informed Takato. "So you'll do anything, huh?" Takato & Jeri just nodded. "Well, to tell you the truth..." Tanya started, "There's one thing I want." "W...what's that?!" asked Takato. Tanya didn't say anything but she walked up closer to Takato and......kissed him on his cheek!  
  
Takato was shocked! "Now our deal is sealed!" Tanya said as she walked off. Jeri stood with her mouth wide open & Takato with his hand on his cheek.  
  
---At the End of the Day---  
  
Takato, Guilmon, Jeri, & Leomon were all walking home after a long day of school. "Ah, I can't believe it!" said Takato, "She kissed me! If Rika would of saw that, she'd......" Then Takato stopped talking. "What's the matter, Takatomon?" asked Guilmon. "I....miss....her," Takato said as he started crying. "I know that you miss her, Takato," said Jeri, "But it's been almost two years. She'll be back next week." Takato dried his eyes. "I guess that you miss Henry too, huh?" he said. Jeri couldn't help but blush. "Hey, why don't we go visit him now?" suggested Takato, "I mean we expected home until an hour & a half from now!" "Sure! Let's go!" shouted Jeri as she Takato & the digimon headed where Henry was.......  
  
(Narrator: After battles & secrets were taking care of, Takato & Jeri now head towards Henry, their old friend. And now they can know what was up with Henry these last two years........)  
  
---------------------------------------------- Henry: Hey! This is Henry! On the next episode of Digimon, Takato & Jeri joins me & Terriermon with Yamaki as we test out a new simulation for computers. But when the simulation goes wrong, and data from it starts running a muck, it's up to us to stop it! So join me & my friends on the next episode of Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	2. Henry's Simulation Error

A Power From The Past  
  
Last Time: Takato & Jeri had to go to a school that was on the other side of where they lived. Before that ever happened, they had to stop a bunch of bank robbers that were terrorizing police officers! During lunch time, at school, a girl named Tanya was very suspicious about Takato & Jeri. After a short battle with SkullSatamon, Tanya found out that they were Digimon Tamers! Tanya sealed the secret by kissing Takato on the cheek. Now that it was the end of the day, Takato & Jeri are heading to meet Henry, which Jeri hasn't seen in a year! I wonder what's gonna happen they meet up?  
  
Episode 2: Henry's Simulation Error!  
  
Takato & Jeri got off Guilmon & Leomon as were at the door of The Wong Residence. Jeri knocked on the door & Mr. Wong answered it. "Hey, Mr. Wong!" said Takato, "Have you seen Henry?" "Sure!" said Mr. Wong, "He's in his room."  
  
A few minutes later, they made it up to Henry's room. "Henry?" Jeri asked. Henry turned around & was he ever surprised. "Takato! Jeri! What are you guys doing here?!" he said smiling. Jeri ran up to him & hugged him. "I've missed you, sweetheart," she whispered. "I've missed you, too," Henry whispered back. "How's it hanging bro?" asked Takato, "We haven't seen you in a long time! What happened?" "Sorry I didn't say anything," Henry explained, "I was too busy working with Yamaki & Shibumi, that I didn't have the chance to call." "What are you & Mr. Yamaki up to?" asked Takato. "We're making an anti-virus program," Henry replied, "Speaking of which, I'm heading over to Hypnos right now to continue it. Would you guys like to come?" "Sure!" said Jeri. "I guess it should be fun," replied Takato.  
  
---Later at Hypnos---  
  
Takato, Henry, & Jeri were on the top floor on Hypnos. "Yamaki! I'm back!" yelled Henry. "It's about time, Wong!" said Terriermon, who was with Yamaki, "If it ain't the guy who don't return phone calls! Ya mind telling me where the heck have you been the last 12 hours?! Oh, Takato, Jeri! I didn't see you right there!" "Nice to see you too, Terriermon," said Jeri sweatdropping. "It looks like you brought your friends along to see the simulation," replied Yamaki. "Simulation?" asked Takato. "Yeah, ya see we're using the simulation to see how the anti-virus works out," explained Henry, "That way, we won't have any glitches in the system." "So, what this anti-virus suppose to do?" asked Jeri. "The anti-virus, that we're making, can block any virus that gets into your computer," explained Henry.  
  
----Mintues Later----  
  
"You're ready, Henry?" asked Yamaki. "Ready to test out the simulation, Yamaki!" replied Henry, "Reika! Start up the MainFrame!" Reika activated the MainFrame at maximum efficiency. "MainFrame at 100%!" she informed. "Yamaki engaging 2nd step of anti-virus!" Yamaki said as he pressed three buttons at the same time, " Codename: Janus!" Now it was Henry's turn. "Watch this, guys!" he said to the others, "Henry Wong engaging Final step! Password: Origin!" After that, the simulation was up & running. "Woah!" said Jeri, "This is so cool!" "I've never seen something this cool before!" said Takato.  
  
----5 minutes later----  
  
"Uh, Yamaki!" yelled Henry, "I've got bad news!" "What is it?!" Yamaki asked. "Something has corrupted the anti-virus!" replied Henry, "In other words, the MainFrame has a virus!" "A virus?!" said Takato, "How can a anti-virus simulation get sick?" "More like, how come it's not killing the virus?" asked Jeri. "Do you know what's causing it?" asked Yamaki as he looked at the screen. When he, Takato, Henry, & Jeri looked at the screen, they noticed a tiny bat sticking his tounge out at everyone. "Looks like a 'bat' virus with a humorous attitude!" sarcased Terriermon. "Reika! Shut down the MainFrame, now!" yelled Yamaki. "I'm trying, I'm trying!" said Reika, but it was too late. "Uh Oh!" warned Henry, "Looks like the 'bat' virus caused a power surge in the MainFrame!" Then Suddenly, bolts of electricity flowed outside & a huge bat creature appeared in the sky. "Looks like somebody's been taken their vitamins!" shouted Jeri. "If that virus runs amuck, it'll turn everything into mindless data!" warned Yamaki. "Then c'mon!" said Jeri, "I'm not gonna stand around while this is going on!" "Terriermon, you ready for a fight?" asked Henry. "Just like old times, huh Henry?" said Terriermon.  
  
Just outside, Guilmon & Leomon got ready as their Tamers got through the door with Henry & Terriermon. "Let's take this thing, Guilmon!" yelled Takato. "Wait!" said Jeri, "We don't know how powerful that thing is! Just digivolve Guilmon & Terriermon to their Champion forms & see how we measure up!" "Got that, Henry?" asked Takato. "Yup!" said Henry. "And I'll folow with a power card!" informed Jeri.  
  
DIGI-MODIFY  
  
"Digi-Modify!" "Digivolution Activate!"  
  
DIGIVOLUTION  
  
Guilmon..... Terriermon.....  
  
Digivolve to......  
  
Growlmon! Gargomon!  
  
"Now it's my turn!" said Jeri.  
  
"Digi-Modify!" "Power Activate!"  
  
"Fist of the Beast King!" yelled Leomon as the fireball connected with the virus, but no damage, "It didn't even phaze him!" "Looks like this need some bullets in his brain!" yelled Gargomon, "Gargo Lasers!" The lasers connected but no effect. "Guess I spoke to soon!" said Gargomon. "Growlmon, try a double attack!" yelled Takato. "Pyroblaster!" yelled Growlmon as the red fireball connected, "Dragon Slash!" The blade was deleted. "This can't be!" said Jeri. "We've thrown everything at it & still we can't touch him!" yelled Takato. Henry wasn't about to throw in the towel, but suddenly he had an idea. "The anti-virus program! It's still inside the virus!" he said, "It is?!" yelled Takato. "Is it still active?!" asked Jeri. "If it is," suggested Henry, "Then I have an idea! Gargomon! De-digivolve! I have an idea!" "If you say so," said Gargomon who de-digivolved back to Terriermon.  
  
BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Biomerge Activate!" yelled Henry as he turned into data.  
  
Terriermon biomerge to......  
  
MegaGargomon!  
  
"Ok, Henry," said Terriermon, "What's the deal?" "I'd figure that if the Juggernaut program is still inside you," suggested Henry, "Then maybe we'll use that to our advantage!" "Alright ya overgrown bat!" yelled MegaGargomon, "Time to clips your wings! Gargo Missles!" The missles made a direct hit & the virus started to disappear. "Now it's time to end this! Mega Punch!" The fist went right through the bat virus, which caused it to activate the anti-virus program, which destroyed the virus completely.  
  
"Alright!" yelled Takato, "They did it!" "That's my sweetheart!" said Jeri.  
  
----Later----  
  
"Looks like that project went down the toilet," said Henry sadly. "Don't worry, Henry," said Yamaki smiling, "We'll try again someday." "Uh Oh!" said Jeri looking at her D-Power for the time, "We better hurry & get home." "Otherwise our parents are gonna get worried," replied Takato. "See ya later, guys!" said Henry as Takato, Jeri, & the digimon went home. "Hey, Yamaki," asked Henry, "Do you mind not telling my dad about all of this?" "How come?" asked Yamaki. "If you told him, I'd be grounded!" said Henry as he & Yamaki laughed all the way home.  
  
----A Week Later---- (In another town)  
  
On the other side of Shinjuku, a red-headed girl headed out the door with her backpack & with a dark blue jacket with no sleeves. "I'm heading back home, Dad!" she said. "Oh wait a second, Rika!" said her dad, "You forgot your gold necklace!" Rika grabbed her necklace & placed it around her neck. "Well, two years has pasted," said Rika's dad. "Yeah & my training is done," Rika replied. "When you see your mother, give her a big hug for me," said her dad. "I will," informed Rika, "Renamon! It's time to go!" Just then Renamon appeared right beside her. "Goodbye, Daddy," Rika said softly. Her dad hugged & said, "Goodbye, sweetheart! And tell your boyfriend, he has a great girl!" After Rika blushed for a minute, she & Renamon walked back home to where she belongs......  
  
(Narrator: After 2 years of extreme training, Rika & Renamon finally goes back home, where her friends & family are.......)  
  
----------------------- Rika: Hey! This is Rika! On the next episode of Digimon, while me & Renamon find a way home, a huge man wants to kill me for witnessing a crime he committed! I also befriended a little 8 year old named Tyson, who a score to settle with that big brute! But wait till gets a taste of Rika Nonaka! Next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	3. Rika & The Big Bully Biggalow!

A Power From The Past  
  
Last Time: Takato & Jeri headed over to Henry's place to find him in his room. Wasn't Jeri glad to see her boyfriend?! As they headed over to Hypnos, Henry explained that he & Yamaki created an anti-virus program & a simulation to test it out. But something went wrong causing a malfunction in the MainFrame & a huge bat-like virus started to run amuck in the city. Terriermon biomerge into MegaGargomon & used the anti-virus program inside the virus to destroy it. A week later, on the other side of Shinjuku, Rika & Renamon finally finished her 2- year training, & headed home after saying bye to Rika's dad. I can't wait for Rika to get back home!  
  
Episode 3: Rika & The Big Bully Biggalow!  
  
Rika & Renamon walked for 3 hours as they headed back home & Rika was getting very tired. "Oh, Renamon," she said, "We have walked for hours & still we're not even close to home!" "Well, what do we do now?" Renamon asked as Rika looked at her D-Power. "Well, according to the D-Power," she explained, "There's a train station up ahead by two blocks & a road that is three blocks up ahead." "Does both of them lead back to the other side of Shinjuku?" Renamon asked again. "Yeah," Rika replied, "If we take the train, it'll take 3 hours to get home. But if we walk it'll take 5 hours to get home. Either way, we'll be home in the afternoon." Renamon just sighed as she & Rika kept on walking.  
  
A few minutes later, while Rika & Renamon headed towards the train station, somebody yelled. They looked around to see a huge man wearing a white pants, brown shoes, & a muscle shirt trying to hurt a 8 yr. old boy. "Hey!" Rika said, "Let the kid go, NOW!" "Look here, girly!" The man said, "I suggest you run home to your mother before someone gets hurt! Mainly, YOU!" "Why don't you make me, Big Boy?!" Rika said. The man started to walk over to her & Renamon. "As you wish," he said. "Renamon," Rika said quietly, "When this guy isn't looking, you go ahead to grab the kid." "Gotcha!" said Renamon. "I'm gonna make you bleed, girly!" The man said. "We'll see! Take This!" Rika drove her fist into the bully's gut, but he didn't feel anything; Rika was surprised. "Hehehe.....I've got a rock hard body, girly!" "Yeah, but you don't have a rock hard head!" yelled Rika as kicked him in the head. Meanwhile, Renamon grabbed the 8 yr. old boy. "Are you okay, kid?" she asked. "I-I think so," he said. Meanwhile, The man had a huge foot imprint on his face. "Why you!" he said. "Renamon!" yelled Rika, "Let's go!" Renamon caught up with Rika & soon they were off. "You're gonna pay for this, girly!" The man said, "You're gonna regret the day you messed with Reiko!"  
  
----Later----  
  
Renamon placed the 8 yr. old boy on the grass near water. "How is he?" asked Rika, "Is he still breathing?" "He just fainted," replied Renamon, "Get'em some water." Rika cupped some water in her hands & let it drop on the boy's face, which made him wake up. "You okay, kid?" Rika asked. "I think so," the boy said, "What happened?" "Put it this way," Renamon explained, "If we hadn't saved you, that would of had something on the wrong end of his shoe! By the way, what's your name, kid?" "My name is Tyson," he said. "Well, my name is Rika & this is my digimon, Renamon." Rika informed, "We should get you back to your parents right away!" "Sorry, but I'm an orphan," Tyson said, "My mother died in a car accident when I was three." Rika & Renamon felt real bad about what happened about Tyson's mother. "Tyson," Rika began, "Who was that big dude that tried to attack you earlier?" "That was Reiko," Tyson began, "And I got a score to settle with him!" "You got problems with a man that's 3 sizes taller than you?!" Renamon said, "Why is he bugging you?" "Because he killed my father last year!" Tyson exclaimed. Rika couldn't believe her ears. She heard on the news that a man was gunned down by a 7 foot, 300 pound man & dissappeared. Maybe that was Tyson's father.  
  
Then Rika got in a serious mood & smiled. "You know what kid?" she said, "You got a lot of guts standing up to a big guy like that. And I can't get back home without helping you." "Where are you looking for anyway?" Tyson asked. "We're looking for a tunnel that leads to a underground waterway," Renamon explained. "Oh, that?!" said Tyson, "I know where that is!" "Alright, then!" said Rika, "Let's make a deal. If I can help you get Reiko into jail, then you'll tell me where that underground tunnel is! Deal?" "Deal!" said Tyson as he shook hands with her.  
  
----Back in the city----  
  
Rika, Renamon, & Tyson were walking down the street looking for Reiko. "Uh, Rika?" asked Tyson, "Do you think I might get a digimon, too?" Rika stopped a few steps ahead of him & turned around. "I'm not gonna lie to you, Tyson," she said, "Let alone put you down, but when I became a Digimon Tamer, Renamon came out of nowhere form the Digital World & became my partner. You may not be able to become a Tamer now, but one day you will, if you just believe." Tyson understood that very well,but he wanted to know about someone else. "But what do you do if you're not taming?" he asked. "Uh, what are you talking about Tyson?" Rika asked nervously. "I mean, do you spend time with someone else? Like your friends or boyfriend?" "Uh, I don't want to get into that right now," said a blushing Rika. Suddenly, two men, in black uniforms grabbed Tyson & brung him into an alley. Rika & Renamon followed right behind them. As they got into the alley, someone said, "Don't take another step!" Rika & Renamon were surprised that it was Reiko, & he was holding Tyson by the neck! "Let him go, Reiko!" demanded Rika. "No!" said Reiko, "After that humiliating kick to my face, I thought I get a little payback! And it'll started by killing your little friend!" "You....Son..Of...A.." Rika said while walking slowly towards him, but got kicked in the gut & got hit in the back making her fall down. "Rika!" yelled Renamon as she ran but was cut off. "Don't even think about it, fox!" said Reiko, "Now it's time to kill the kid!" Rika struggled to get up & said, "Let him go, Reiko! I'm the one you want!" "What if I don't?!" Reiko yelled, "You'll start crying?!" Then he took a gun out of his pocket & pointed to Tyson as h pulled the trigger back.  
  
Suddenly, a faint light started to come from Rika. Reiko & his gang, including Tyson, turned around to see her. "Rika," Tyson said quietly. Rika slowly got up on her feet as her head was still down. Then a white aura sprouted out. "I.....Said.....Let....Him.....GO!" Rika yelled at the top of her as she dashed toward Reiko. With all her power, she drove her fist into Reiko's ribs. Reiko yelled as the fist gave him pain. Tyson couldn't believe what happened to Rika: She was powerful, she became awsome, she became The Digimon Queen.  
  
"I said let him go & I meant it!" Rika said in very cold voice. Reiko fell to the ground in no time. "Are you okay, Tyson?" Rika asked. Tyson nodded slowly as Rika smiled. "Renamon! Get Tyson out of here!" she said. "Right!" replied Renamon as she kicked both of Reiko's flunkies in the face. Then she grabbed Tyson & got out of the alley. Suddenly Reiko, himself, got up. "You're gonna pay for that!" he said. "Bring it on!" Rika said quietly. Reiko ran towards her trying to land a punch, but Rika, out of nowhere, landed a punch that came through his stomach & out his back. Reiko coughed up blood as Rika took her hand out & held him up by his neck. "Looks like you're not that tough anymore," she said quietly. Then took her left hand & knocked him unconcious. Suddenly, a siren went off & the police came. "What happened in here?!" asked the police officer?" "I think this man just stabbed himself sir!" Rika lied. "Why, that the notorius Reiko!" informed the police officer, "He's wanted for murder in 17 states. Alright guys, book'em!"  
  
---Later---  
  
"Wow!" said Tyson, "That was awsome, Rika! Just one hit & BAM! He goes down for the count! That punch might cripple him for life!" Rika smiled & said, "Nah! It's just a flesh wound. He'll have it for six months tops!" At that moment, Tyson fell (anime style). "But at least Reiko's behind bars!" Rika finished. "I don't know how to thank you, Rika!" replied Tyson. "Don't think nothing of it, kid! By the way I called your brother on the phone. He'll be here in a bit. Now, you owe me something. You promised that you'll tell where the underground waterway tunnel is!" "It's simple, Rika! Just take that road!" Tyson said, "Keep going till you'll see a bridge. Ya can't miss it!" "Ya hear that, Renamon?" said Rika as her partner nodded, "Well, let's go! Oh, Tyson, catch!" Tyson caught digimon modify card in his hands. "One day when you become a Tamer, you'll might need that!" Rika finished. "Thanks, Rika! Bye!" Rika gave him a thumbs-up & went on the road with Renamon. (This is awesome! After two years, I can finally see my friends, family, & Takato!)  
  
----Later on other side on Shinjuku----  
  
"Awe, c'mon 'Chumly'" said Kazu, "Just one more game!" "Kazu," replied Takato, "I've beaten you five times already! Give it up!" Kazu fell. "It's been a while seen I've played," said Henry, "I think I've lost my skills." "Well, sweetheart," said Jeri, "While you've been lounging around, Takato & I have been developing our skills!" "She was able to beat me a few times, but still got the edge!" replied Takato, "I can even take on Rika if she was here!" "Wanna bet, Gogglehead?" a voice came. Takato & the others turned around & saw a red-headed girl wearing a red shoes, white jeans, a black shirt with a red heart, a necklace, & a sleeveless blue jacket. "R-R-Rika?" studdered Takato. "Hey guys, I'm back!" "Rika, it's you!" yelled Jeri as she ran towards her. "Welcome back!" said Henry as ran towards her. "I'll never be glad to say this, but I'm glad you're back," said Kazu. "Renamon's back, too!" said Terriermon. "What's been happening?" said Leomon. "I sorta missed you, Renamon," Guilmon admitted. "Well to tell you the truth, I missed you too, you cute little dino," Renamon said then kissed him on his forehead, which made him blush a bit.  
  
After saying hi to her friends, Rika walked up to Takato. "It's been a while, Takato," she said. "It sure has, hasn't it?" Takato said. After a few minutes of staring into each other's eyes, Rika ran up to him & hugged him. Takato wrapped his arms around her as well. "I've missed you," said Rika. "So did I," said Takato. After that, they both kissed. And this time, she wasn't planning on going anywhere......  
  
(Narrator: Rika & Renamon finally rejoins Takato & the others! About time! Now they can finally enjoy a nice peaceful reunion......)  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Rika: Hey! This is Rika! On the next episode of Digimon, We encounter a new digimon & a new Tamer! But the I have never seen or heard of this guy before! What are you talking about, Takato? He's from America? What?! He's the Intercontinental Digimon Card Game Champion?! See it next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	4. The New Tamer On The Block

A Power From The Past  
  
Last Time: While Rika & Renamon was on their way home, they saw a guy who was bullying an 8 year old kid named Tyson. He said that he is an orphan on a count that guy named Reiko killed his father. So Rika helped him to put the guy behind bars. But when things got personal between Rika & Reiko, Rika transformed & put him in his place. After helping Tyson, Rika & Renamon headed home, where Rika reunited with beloved boyfriend, Takato!  
  
Episode 4: The New Tamer On The Block  
  
Takato, Rika, Jeri, & their digimon waited at Henry's house to see if he was home. "Well?" asked Rika, "Where is he?" "He ain't in there," replied Jeri, "His dad said that he & Terriermon are at the gym." "The gym?!" said Takato with a weird look on his face.  
  
---walking towards the gym---  
  
"What would he be doing in a gym?" Takato asked. "He's a brainiac, go figure!" said Rika. A few minutes later, they made it towards the gym. "Hey, guys!" said Takato, "I go get'em! And the digimon need to stay here because I don't want people drawing attention!" Once Takato got in the workout room, he saw Henry & Terriermon working out the punching bag. As he & Terriermon were working out, Takato walked up to him with a staring look. "What The Heck are you doing?" he said as Henry sweatdropped. "I'm trying to get my stuff quick," Henry said. "Ohhhh, that's right! You ain't getting none with Jeri! Go ahead, burn it off!"  
  
---back outside---  
  
"Why did you tell him that?!" yelled Jeri as she slapped Takato in the back of the head. "What I told him was the truth!" replied Takato. "That right!" said Terriermon helping out. "Hey!" said Henry, "Momentai, alright!" Rika was just laughing at the three. Suddenly, Jeri looked at her watch & said, "Guys, I got to go! Kazu's helping me at the house today with the business." "Okay, see ya!" said Henry as he kissed her goodbye. "Let's go, Leomon!"  
  
"What do you guys want to do?" asked Henry. "Let's go the arcade," suggested Rika, "It's better than doing nothing!" "I guess you're right," said Takato, "Besides, there hasn't been a single digital field around here since we defeated Controliamon." Suddenly, Guilmon, Renamon, & Terriermon had a strange feeling. "Takato," Guilmon said, "I'm smell a digimon." "Looks like dino breath is right about that!" informed Terriermon. "No doubt about it!" said Renamon, "But it looks like.... it's in trouble! Follow me!" The Tamers, Guilmon, & Terriermon followed the fox digimon around a corner where a blue digimon wearing white-striped, red shoes with buckles is being bullied by three thugs. "We've got to save him!" warned Renamon as she & the other digimon headed toward the thugs until their Tamers stopped them. "Wait a second guys!" said Henry. "If you go over there, you'll cause more trouble!" informed Takato. "Let us handle it!" said Rika. But before they can, someone said, "Hey!!" The Tamers, digimon, & the thugs all turned their heads to see a young boy. The boy was the same age as the Tamers, he was wearing brown Nike boots, red pants with a black belt, a sleeveless black shirt, a silver-like jacket, and a red headband on his head. To top it all off, his hair was black & had a sword.  
  
"Leave the digimon alone!" the boy said. "Oh yeah?! Who gonna stop me?!" said Thug #1. "Me." the boy said calmly. "We'll see about that!" said Thug #3, "Let's get'em boys!" The three thugs ran towards him with relentless force. The boy reached for his sword & with one strike scared away the thugs. He sheathed the sword back in his scabbard & checked to see if the digimon was okay. "Thanks," said the blue digimon. "No Problemo!"  
  
The Tamers & the digimon ran over to the boy. "Hey!" said Takato, "That was some nice moves!" "Thanks!" "Yeah, if it wasn't for you," Henry started, "that little digimon would of been toast!" "Hey....um....Takato," said Guilmon. "What is it, Guilmon?" asked Takato. "Look what he has on his belt!" informed the red digimon. Takato looked at it & saw.... "I- it's a D-Power!" he said, "A SILVER D-POWER!"  
  
"What?!" yelled Rika, "You he's a Tamer?!" "No way!" yelled Henry. "I guess my secret is out," said the boy, "And this blue digimon is my partner; His name is Sonicamon." Rika looked at her D-Power for the info. "Well, he's on the level, guys," she said, "Sonicamon; rookie level; hedgehog, data type; special attacks: Sonic Wind & Triple Spin."  
  
"That's right," said Sonicamon, "Not only am I his digimon, but I'm the best good looking here!" "Yeah right!" said Terriermon as Sonicamon stared at him with narrow eyes, "The only thing you'll be good looking at is in a girls store for dolls!" "Watch it, Bugs Bunny," Sonicamon yelled out, "or you'll liable to get hurt!" "Sez who?!" "Sez me!" Both of them gritted their teeth & stared at each other as lighting came from both of their eyes. While that was going on, The Tamers sweatdropped. "Hey!" said Henry, "You look familar....Have you been here long?" "Uh, no," the kid said, "I just moved here 2 days ago from America." "Well he doesn't look familar to me," informed Rika, "I've never seen him before!" "Wait a minute!" said Takato, "Weren't you at the Intercontinental Digimon Card Game Tournament?" "Uh, yes! I was" said the kid. "I knew it!" yelled Takato. "What are you talking about, Gogglehead?" asked Rika. "Guys! This dude is the Intercontinental Digimon Card Game Champion!"  
  
"What?!" yelled Henry, "You're kidding!" "It's true though," the kid said. "Come to think of it..." said Rika, "I did remembering hearing of a kid winning the championship 4 years ago...." "Well, allow me to introduce to myself, I am Kaiba Yugo, The Former Intercontinental Champion!" "Former?" said Takato, "Well, why did you call yourself that?" "Well, a year after I became champion..." said Kaiba, "I wanted to enter again, but I busted my leg, so I wasn't able to compete. The next year, I went for the World Championship, but I lost in the semifinals." "Believe me, Kaiba," said Rika, "It ain't easy defending your title!" "Hey! I've got an idea!" said Kaiba, "Why don't we have our own little tournament?" "Say what?" asked Rika. "Yeah, just the four of us! What do you say?" "I guess it's a good idea," suggested Henry. "Yeah," said Rika seconding that, "It's better than going to the arcade!" "Alright then! It's agreed!" said Takato.  
  
---Near A Grassy Area--- (10 minutes later)  
  
"Uh, Kaiba?" asked Takato, "What are we doing here?" "Takato," Kaiba started, "We're gonna use this as our battlefield! The rules are simple: It's No Holds Barred, you can use as many modify cards as you want. To Win: You gotta knock your opponent's digimon, but if you destroy the digimon, you're automatically disqualified! We'll play three rounds. Round 1: Takato vs. Me! And Round 2: Rika vs. Henry! The winner of those two rounds will meet in the third round, got it?" All three of the Tamers nodded.  
  
----Round 1----  
  
Guilmon & Sonicamon faced-off first. "You may begin when ready!" ordered Henry. "Go, Sonicamon!" "Let's do it, Guilmon! Attack!" "Pyrosphere!" The fireball barely missed Sonicamon as he moved out of the way. "Sonicamon!" yelled Kaiba, "Fight back!" "Triple Spin!" Sonicamon curled up into a ball & his spines acted like blades, making him look like a spinning saw. He headed towards Guilmon at a fast-moving pace. "Oh No!" Rika said, "Dino-boy's gonna get hit!" (Oh No, he's not!) thought Takato.  
  
"Digi-Modify!" "Hyperspeed Activate!"  
  
And with that Guilmon moved out of the way with lighting-fast speed & circled Sonicamon. The Hedgehog Digimon couldn't do anything because Guilmon was moving so fast, that he made after-images of himself. "Alright! Gogglehead might win this thing after all!" said Rika. "Keep it up, Guilmon!" yelled Henry. A worried Kaiba had to do something. "Sonicamon!" he yelled, "Try not follow him! Stay focused & you will find him!" Sonicamon listen to what Kaiba said & closed his eyes. Then within his mind, he found Guilmon & then jumnped. "Good!" said Kaiba, "And I'll finish it up!"  
  
DIGI-MODIFY  
  
"Digi-Modify!" "Power Activate!"  
  
"Sonic Wind!" yelled Sonicamon as he fired blue mini-blasts, along with a gust of wind, causing Guilmon to be knocked out! Takato, Rika & Henry were shocked! "Looks like I've won," said Kaiba. "Yeah....I guess," said Takato swetdropping. "Don't worry about it, Takato," informed Kaiba, "You put up a good fight." Just then Sonicamon picked Guilmon & dusted him off. "Oh, I lost..." said Guilmon sadly. "Don't worry about it, Guilmon," Sonicamon said, "If you would of kept that up, I would of lost. You did great!" "Thanks," said Guilmon. "They've already been through a battle & now they're become friends," said Rika. "Of course!" said Kaiba, "They're becoming friends because of their integrity & they can get along." "Still, I wanted Takato to win!" Rika cried as Henry & Kaiba sweatdropped.  
  
----Round 2---- (Sort of!)  
  
"Alright, Henry! Rika! You're up!" said Takato. "Sorry guys, but I can't compete," informed Henry, "Terriermon sort of fell asleep under that tree!" Everyone looked Terriermon sleeping & fell (anime style). "Ha, figures!" said Sonicamon, "He doesn't want to battle cause he'll know I'll beat him!" Just then, Terriermon woke-up mad. "Oh Yeah!" he said, "I can beat with both ears tied behind my back!" "SEZ WHO?!" "SEZ ME, SHOWOFF!" The Tamers sweatdropped. "Why don't we go ahead & start Round 3?" suggested Henry.  
  
----Round 3----  
  
"So, Rika?" asked Kaiba, "I've heard from Takato that you're the best Tamer around, is that right?" "Whatever my gogglehead said is true!" said Rika. "Yeah, but are you good enough to beat me & Sonicamon?" "I'm real good & I'll bet one of my best modify cards to prove it, too!" said Rika. "Hey, I'll take that bet!" said Kaiba as he grabbed two card from his pocket, "I'll give you these two cards if you win." Takato, Rika, & Henry were shocked as they looked. "A-a-are those..." Rika studdered. "Yup!" said Kaiba, "These are mint conditioned, holofoiled, AncientGreymon & AncientGarurumon cards!" (I've been dying to have those!) thought Takato. "Alright then! You're on!" said Rika.  
  
"You better be careful, Renamon," warned Sonicamon, "As I know, I'm a good fighter!" "Just don't be soar when you lose!" said Renamon. "Walk all over him, Renamon!" yelled Rika. "Sonicamon! Rev up!" yelled Kaiba. Suddenly, Sonicamon's feet became like a wheel. Rika & Renamon was amazed at this. "Oh, I forgot to tell you...." Kaiba said, "Sonicamon was created with speed, that means I don't need to use a card to increase his speed!" Now that Rika knew about his secret, she knew that it was gonna be her best challenge yet.........  
  
(Narrator: Can Rika defeat the rookie known as Kaiba Yugo? Now that his digimon, Sonicamon has the power of speed, how can Renamon defeat him? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!)  
  
--------------------------  
  
Narrator: On the next episode of Digimon, Sonicamon & Renamon battle in the most determined battle ever! And with exploding power on the battlefield, it can go either way! Next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	5. Speed vs. Agility!

A Power From The Past  
  
Last Time: Takato, Rika, & Jeri were at Henry's house, but his dad told him that he & Terriermon were at the gym. Yeah Right! Later, the Tamers & Digimon noticed a digimon, named Sonicamon, was in trouble. But a kid, named Kaiba Yugo, saved him. Turns out not only he was Sonicamon was his partner, but he's the Former Intercontinental Digimon Card Game Champion! Also at that, Kaiba's digimon & Terriermon can't even get along! Later they had a little tournament of their own. Sonicamon won Round 1, & Renamon won Round 2 by forfeit! Now it's time to show what Rika Nonaka & Renamon is made of against Kaiba Yugo & Sonicamon!  
  
Episode 5: Speed vs. Agility!  
  
Sonicamon was reving up so fast, his feet was looking like a wheel. "Don't think just because he's build with speed, doesn't mean he's gonna win this fight!" said Rika, "Renamon can move just as fast!"  
  
DIGI-MODIFY  
  
"Digi-Modify!" "Hyperspeed Activate!"  
  
"Now, Renamon!" Rika yelled, "Time to show this rookie a lesson!" "Well, Sonicamon!" said Kaiba, "Ready to go all out?!" "To tell you the truth, Kaiba...." said Sonicamon, "I agree!" Then he raced towards Renamon, which also raced towards him. They both collide side by side, then disappeared. Both striking each other twice before racing towards each other again in unmeasurable speed. They collided showing hand to hand toughness. "How long do you plan to keep this up, Renamon?" asked Sonicamon struggling, "You can't go on forever!" "I can go on as long as my heart tells me to!" yelled Renamon. Then they both disappeared into the air. "Uh, Rika?" asked Kaiba, "Are you getting all of this?" "Sure am!" replied Rika, (Ah man! They're moving so fast, not even I can keep up with them; even if I am transformed!) "Henry!" said Takato. "I know, I know!" said Henry, "They so fast!" (No wonder he's all fired up to fight!) thought Terriermon, (But I'm going to tell that loud mouth that!)  
  
Suddenly, awsome wind came from behind Takato, Henry, Guilmon, & Terriermon, causing Henry & Guilmon to fall down. "Look, Henry!" informed Takato, "Sonicamon & Renamon are still going at it!" "Man, they're awesome!" said Henry.  
  
"Digi-Modify!" "Crystal Fire Activate!"  
  
When Rika modified Renamon, she took the advantage, knocking Sonicamon in the back of the head, kicking him in the gut, & busting him in the jaw.  
  
"Digi-Modify!" "Power Activate!"  
  
"Triple Spin!" yelled Sonicamon as he connected on Renamon's face. Then they both split apart. Renamon was breathing hard, but Sonicamon was breathing harder. "Heh!" Rika laughed, "Looks like your digimon can't hold out any longer!" "He's just getting warmed-up!" said Kaiba. "Well, he won't be wared-up any longer!" Rika informed as she pulled a card, "This will be the card that will end this battle!"  
  
DIGI-MODIFY  
  
"Digi-Modify!" "Snimon Twin Sickles Activate!"  
  
Renamon was enhanced & started to attack again. "Twin Sickles!" she yelled out as it barely missed him twice. "Nice Move, Rika!" said Kaiba. "What are you talking about, Kaiba?" asked Rika. "Well, I shouldn't tell you this," Kaiba began, "But Sonicamon has a disadvantage over flying types or it's attacks!" Sonicamon barely dodge another attack, but was cut on the arm. "I don't know how much more I can take!" he said to himself. (Sonicamon is at a way disadvantage against flying-type digimon!) thought Kaiba as he looked at his cards, (But maybe if I can....) Just then Sonicamon jumped into the air noticing Renamon was making another attack. The blades headed towards him like speeding road-runners. "Here goes nothing!" yelled Kaiba.  
  
"Digi-Modify!" "WarGreymon Brave Shield Activate!"  
  
The brave shield appeared infront of Sonicamon as he blocked the attack. "What?!" said Rika shockly. "He engaged a defense point just two seconds before it appeared!" explained Henry. "That wicked!" said Terriermon. "Now to do something about those blades!" suggested Kaiba.  
  
"Digi-Modify!" "AncientGarurumon Activate!"  
  
Suddenly, a sword made out of ice, appeared in Sonicamon's hand. "Attack now, Sonicamon!" ordered Kaiba. "You too, Renamon!" yelled Rika. "Twin Sickles!" "Ice Sword!" Both attacks connected with explosive results. After the smoke cleared, Sonicamon was nowhere to be found. "Now for the final attack!" yelled Kaiba.  
  
"Digi-Modify!" "AncientGreymon Activate!"  
  
Renamon kept on looking for Sonicamon when a something red came up behind her. "Renamon! Behind you!" yelled Rika. "Sonicamon attack now!" ordered Kaiba. "Flaming Salamander Comet!" yelled Sonicamon as tackled Renamon, causing her to be unconcious. The Tamers, except for Kaiba, were shocked to see the final result. "I-I-I don't believe it!" said Henry, "He defeated Rika!" "Oh No!" yelled Takato, "Poor Rika!" Then Rika fell to her knees in not only shock, but in humiliation. Sonicamon, after the modify power wore off, looked over at Renamon to see if she was okay. "Is she okay?" asked Rika softly. "Don't worry, Rika," said Kaiba, "She'll be fine after a few hours of rest." (What a Tamer!) thought Henry, (That was one wicked 3-way combo! First he used the Brave Shield card to protect Sonicamon, & then used the last to cards for attacks!) Then Kaiba walked over to Rika & said, "I'm sorry Rika. But don't worry about it. I'm just a rookie after all. And you can keep your card. Besides, we didn't shake on it, anyway. It's about time for me to go. I'll you guys later! Let's go, Sonicamon!"  
  
"I think we humiliated her too much," said Sonicamon. "She'll get over it," said Kaiba, "She's a Tamer. She's tough." Even though that Kaiba was gone, Rika was still in shock. "I-I-I don't know how he won, but it wasn't....by luck," she said. Takato & Henry looked at each other, then helped her to her feet as Guilmon & Terriermon helped out Renamon. (I don't know how Kaiba did it, but he's good) thought Takato, (Don't worry, Rika. I'll help you find out how he did it!)  
  
---Later---  
  
"Should we tell'em now, Kaiba?" Sonicamon asked. "No, it's too early," replied Kaiba, "We just have to wait one more day. Then it'll be time. But until then, we must keep it a secret......" Kaiba had a mission, & it was not humiliating people..........  
  
(Narrator: What is Kaiba talking about? What is his mission? And why does it have to do with the Tamers? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!)  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Narrator: Next time on Digimon, The Tamers spy on Kaiba during a digimon battle! But even though he's just a kid & Tamer, the others finds out he's holding back more than what he seems! Next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	6. Not An Ordinary Tamer!

A Power From The Past  
  
Sailor Saba: I guess no body reviewed about that last chapter when you lost to Kaiba Yugo, Rika.  
  
Rika: I guess nobody wanted to humiliate me.  
  
Takato: Don't worry, Rika! Maybe there's hope for you yet!  
  
Rika (blushing): Takato you're real sweet!  
  
S.S (thinking): I gonna be sick of all this cudley-cute stuff! ------------------------------------------  
  
Last Time: Rika & Renamon were about to battle Kaiba & Sonicamon in the third round. They both started with great speed, but then Renamon started to get the upper hand again. Kaiba knew that there was no way out for Sonicamon until he did a 3-way combo that completely caught Rika & Renamon off guard. The battle ended with Kaiba being the victor & Rika, on her knees, shocked! What's gonna happen now?  
  
Episode 6: Not An Ordinary Tamer!  
  
---The Next Day---  
  
"What?!" shouted Jeri, "You mean he actually beat you in a battle?!" Rika just nodded her head sadly a she sat near a tree. "That is a shocking turn of events!" said Ryo, who was with them, "And you say that this guy, named Kaiba, is a Former Intercontinental Champion?" "Well, he said that he was," informed Takato, "But he said he was a rookie because Kaiba said that he won by luck." "But that's impossible!" said Kazu, "How can she lose to a rookie like him?" "That's because he's not a rookie!" informed Henry, "How can a rookie win by sheer luck when he knew what he was doing!" "What are you talking about?" asked Ryo. "During the battle," explained Henry, "Kaiba came up with a 3-way that caught Rika & Renamon off guard. First, he used the Brave Shield card to protect Sonicamon. Second, he used the AncientGarurumon card to destroy the Twin Sickles modification Rika used. And Third, Sonicamon went all out when Kaiba used the AncientGreymon card."  
  
"I've never heard of a 3-combo like that," said Ryo thinking, "But come to think of it, a kid, in the World Championship semifinals, did a combo just like that, but lost cause of the time limit!" "So what you're trying to say is...." Takato began, "If somebody would did something like that, their opponents will lose?" "Not lose, just be in bad shape," said Ryo, "Besides, if there was a way to counter it, you would be doing this!" Suddenly, Rika got up & said, "Hey! There's gotta be someway! Work your magic, you say you're the best there is!" "Hey, Rika!" yelled Ryo, "Back up off me okay?! I'm doing a very good favor for you! This is what I already beat you in the first place, so you back up off me!" "Ryo!" yelled Rika, "If you don't sit your lanky butt down, bottom line, I will knock you the heck out!" Ryo took it as a threat, but ignored it.  
  
"Maybe we can find out what his secret is," suggested Jeri. "Maybe we can," said Henry, "We can go see what he's doing for the next couple of hours!" "Uh, sorry, guys," said Ryo, "But I'm going on vacation in America, so I won't be able to help you out for a while." "Why don't me & Rika go?" asked Takato, "That way, we'll know what he may be doing!" "Good idea!" said Kazu. "And we'll meet you back at the park," said Henry.  
  
---Later---  
  
Takato & Rika, along with Guilmon & Renamon, kept track of Kaiba for at least a half hour. Mostly, he was taming Sonicamon. "Hey, Gogglehead!" Rika said, "Check this out!" Takato saw Kaiba & Sonicamon training. "It looks like Sonicamon has training grips on," he said.  
  
"C'mon, Sonicamon!" yelled Kaiba, "You have to train harder than that! Now try again!" "Sonic Wind!" yelled Sonicamon as blue beams came towards him with a massive breeze. Kaiba was to withstand, but barely moved him. "Nice one!" he said, "Now one more time at full power!" Sonicamon dug deep inside his body until a light blue aura. "Sonic Wind!" The impact of the attack was so crucial, it pushed Kaiba back even farther! "Very nice, Sonicamon!" Kaiba said, "Looks like those training grips are coming in handy!" "I guess so," Sonicamon said, "Looks like I'm getting stronger........huh?" Then he had a serious look on his face. "Uh, what's the matter?" asked Kaiba, "Is it trouble?" "I sense a digimon just a few yards from here," Sonicamon informed. "Well, c'mon!" Kaiba ordered, "Let's go!"  
  
Takato & Rika, who heard everything, followed him. They put on their sunglasses (Rika) & goggles (Takato) as they headed inside the digital field. "Where is he?" asked Takato. "Takato, over there!" yelled Rika as she pointed. There was Kaiba & Sonicamon & another digimon. "Rika!" yelled Takato, "If he finds us here, he's gonna know what's up! We better hide over there behind that rock!" And so they did while they watched Kaiba & Sonicamon battle the digimon.  
  
"Alright, Sonicamon!" said Kaiba, "Let's see what we're up against here!" "Right!" said Sonicamon as he analyed the digimon. Kaiba got the info on his D-Power. "CyberGarurumon; Virtual Wolf Digimon; Ultimate level; specializes in claw attacks & special attack: Vortex Howl," he said. "Kaiba! Quick, help me digivolve!" yeled Sonicamon. "No!" said Kaiba, "You still have the training grips on! That means you're still in training! No digivolutions!" (Ah Man! I completely forgot about that!) thought Sonicamon. (Just try your best, Sonicamon!) thought Kaiba, (That's all I ask!)  
  
"Vortex Howl!" yelled CyberGarurumon as a powerful green-like sphere headed towards the hedgehog digimon. Sonicamon dodged it with ease & headed towards the digimon like a bullet, so did CyberGarurumon.  
  
"Digi-Modify!" "Hyperspeed Activate!"  
  
Then automatically, Sonicamon called upon his Triple Spin & span faster like never before. Both digimon collided with awesome force, but Sonicamon was cut in the arm. Then he was hit by the Vortex Howl, which knocked him back hard. "Sonicamon, Hang on!" yelled Kaiba. CyberGarurumon attacked again, but Sonicamon jumped in the air falling towards the Virtual Wolf. "What is Sonicamon think he's doing?" asked Rika. "I don't know," said Takato, "But we're about to find out!" (This card better do the trick) thought Kaiba, (Otherwise we're lunch meat!) Sonicamon was just a few feet away from falling on CyberGarurumon. Kaiba counted down as he got ready to modify. "3.....2.....1.....NOW!" Then something happened that made both Takato & Rika jump. "What the....!" yelled Rika. "What was that?!" yelled Takato.  
  
"Digi-Modify!" "Sharptshooter Activate!"  
  
Suddenly, Sonicamon twisted around like a spear. "Sharpshooter!" he yelled as he pierced through the digimon & absorbed his data. "Nice going, Sonicamon!" Kaiba said. "Yeah, but he cut me," said Sonicamon covering up the blood. "Don't worry, I'll cover it up. C'mon, let's go!" As they left, Takato & Rika were trying to recover from that powerful surge.  
  
---Later--- (Back at the park)  
  
Takato & Rika returned to the park, (in a cold sweat), to meet the others. "What happended guys?" asked Henry. "Did you find anything about Kaiba?" asked Kazu. "Did we ever!" said Takato. "You were right, Henry!" said Rika, "He's was fighting a digimon just a few yards from the city. And when he was about to modify a card, we felt a huge power surge. When we felt the source of it, it was coming from Kaiba!" Both Henry & Kazu gasped as Jeri said, "You mean to say that Kaiba may not be an ordinary Tamer?!" Takato just nodded slowly. Suddenly, the Tamers looked up into the sky & saw a big dark cloud with lighting coming through it. "Guys!" asked Kazu, "What's going on here?!"  
  
---back to Kaiba---  
  
Kaiba & Sonicamon aslo looked at the dark cloud. "It's time, Sonicamon!" Kaiba said, "He's coming!" "It's about time!" said Sonicamon, "Should we tell the other Tamers?" "Yeah, we should. C'mon let's go!"  
  
As Kaiba & Sonicamon headed towards the dark cloud, the other Tamers get ready for what's ahead.....  
  
(Narrator: What is Kaiba talking about? Who's coming? Is he a threat to the earth? As the Tamers worry about Kaiba, they also have to worry about the dark that starts to cover the Earth. And speaking of Kaiba, which side is he on? Is he setting a trap for the Tamers? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!)  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Jeri: Hey! This is Jeri! On the next Digimon, the dark cloud gets even bigger as two weird digimon appear from it & try to attack me & Leomon. The Tamers came to back me up, but Kaiba refuses to let anyone help me. What's his problem? What?! How does he know about the 4 Digimon Sovereign? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	7. Kaiba's Secret

A Power From The Past  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Phil Collins nor his song "In The Air Tonight"!  
  
Last Time: Rika was still mourning the lost to Kaiba. But Henry wanted to see what he was really hiding. So Takato & Rika spied on Kaiba till they reached inside a digital field. Turns out that they noticed Kaiba was hiding an awesome power that no one's never reached before. When they return to the others to tell about what happened, a big dark started to spread all over the Earth. Geez, what does Kaiba know that the others don't?  
  
Episode 7: Kaiba's Secret  
  
The dark cloud started to spread even farther into a storm cloud. The Tamers were shocked to see that lighting came from it. "This don't look good!" informed Kazu. "I know, but how did it just appear out of nowhere?" asked Takato. Suddenly, Guilmon, Terriermon, & the other digimon started to tense up. "What's the matter, Renamon?" asked Rika. "I feel a presence in that cloud," informed Renamon. "And it looks like that they are headed towards the city!" yelled Terriermon. "Guys!" said Jeri, "Leomon & I will look in the city while the rest of you will follow behind!" "Good idea!" said Henry, "And when you see them, try not to attack by yourself unless you're sure what you're up against!" Then Jeri & Leomon took off & headed towards the city.  
  
Meanwhile, Kaiba & Sonicamon headed for the city as well. "You were right, Sonciamon!" said Kaiba, "They're coming out of cloud & they're entering the city!" "I also feel another digimon heading towards there as well!" informed Sonicamon, "Looks like Takato's friend, Jeri, is heading for the city, also!" "If we don't hurry," warned Kaiba, "she's gonna be toast!"  
  
---In The City---  
  
Jeri looked around, with Leomon, to see if they found anything weird while Takato, Rika & the others kept an eye out. "Guilmon," said Takato, "If you found anything suspicious, let me know! That goes for the rest ya'll, OK?" The Tamers & digimon nodded in response. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Leomon felt something. "What the matter, Leomon?" Jeri asked. "Something's here!" Leomon said. Then a building was brown to pieces, which made everyone run in panic. Jeri & Leomon ran to see if everyone was alright, no one was hurt. Then they saw 2 weird looking monsters. "Leomon?" asked Jeri, "Do you know what they are?" "Yes, they're digimon," replied Leomon, "And they're the ugliest ever!" Jeri looked at her D-Power for the info. "Saltmon; champion level; virus type; special attacks: Shake & Bake!" she said, "Peppermon; champion level; vrius type; special attacks: Sneeze Blast!" "Get ready Jeri," warned Leomon, "They're about to attack!" "Way ahead of ya!" replied Jeri.  
  
DIGI-MODIFY  
  
"Digi-Modify!" "Leomon Lionsaber Activate!"  
  
Then her D-Power was transformed into a sword.  
  
"Hmmm?" said Renamon. "What is it, Renamon?" asked Rika. "Jeri's begining to battle," replied Renamon. "C'mon then!" said Henry, "Let's go help her!" "I wouldn't do that if I were you!" said a voice. The Tamers turned around to see Kaiba & Sonicamon walking towards them. "Henry," he said, "You said so yourself that she can take care of herself, right? Besides, she'll be fine. But no matter what happens, I want you to stay out of this fight!" Then Rika started get mad & said, "Why?! So you can go over there & Outnumber her?!" "Rika, I'm serious!" Kaiba said, "They're not gonna hurt Jeri! They just want the light from her D-Power!" "Her D- Power?!" asked Henry. "What makes you sure that those two digimon need light from Jeri's D-Power?" asked Takato. "Once Jeri starts attacking," informed Sonicamon, "The light will appear from he sword."  
  
"Are you sure you're not making a trap for Jeri & Leomon?!" said Terriermon. "Look, Bunny Breath!" shouted Sonicamon, "I'm not doing this not only just to help you!" "Oh Yeah! SEZ WHO?!" "SEZ ME!" "Arrgh....Why don't you two PUT A CORK IN IT!" yelled Rika.  
  
----back to the city----  
  
"Leomon," said Jeri, "I'll go first, OK?" Leomon nodded. Jeri ran forward as she got ready to attack. "Quickly, Saltmon!" said Peppermon, "Get the jar out!" And as soon as Jeri attacked, Saltmon absorbed the light in an instant. "Wha-what's happening?!" Jeri yelled in shock. Then Jeri's lionsaber was de-transformed back into her D-Power. After the light show, Saltmon & Peppermon took the light-filled jar & left. Suddenly, Takato & the others, along with Kaiba, ran where she & Leomon were. "Sweetheart are you okay?" asked Henry. "I'm fine, " Jeri said, "But my D-Power isn't!" Jeri's D-Power had no more light. "Hmmm....Without the light of the D-Power, you can't make Leomon digivolve," Kaiba informed, "But I've got an idea. Jeri, hold it at me!" Jeri did what he asked her to do & Kaiba put his hands out in a diamond shape. Then suddenly, Jeri's D-Power had light again.  
  
"Thanks," Jeri said. "No prob," said Kaiba. "Where did the digimon go?" asked Henry. "Looks like they went back," replied Kaiba. "Back where?" asked Takato. "To the Digital World! That's were I'm actually going! Let's go, Sonicamon!" And off they went. "The Digital World?" asked Kazu, "Why would Kaiba go there?" "I don't know," said Henry, "But if we follow him, we'll find out!" So as the Tamers & digimon headed to find Kaiba, which he & Sonicamon were on top of a building. He turned around to see that he was not alone. "I guess you guys wanted to go, too," he said, "That's good because I would of been able to beat'em!" "You wanted us, to beat those two?" Rika asked, "What a pussy you are!" "No! It's not Salt & Peppermon that worry me," Kaiba informed, "It's someone else whose even powerful! But I'll fill you in on the way! Now point your D-Power up to the cloud!" All of the Tamers did that & suddenly, they were transported.  
  
---inside the portal---  
  
"Kaiba!" yelled Takato, "Where are we going?" "We're going to meet the Digimon Sovereign!" Kaiba yelled back, "To see if we can get any help!" "Oh no!" Terriermon said, "We're not gonna have to put up with that loudmouth, Zhuqiaomon again, are we?" "We're gonna have to tough it out, Terriermon!" said Sonicamon, "We're gonna need all the help we can get!" "Wait a minute!" said Rika, "You actually know the Digimon Sovereign?" "Since when?" asked Jeri. "Since I first came here," explained Kaiba. "What about that powerful force that you was talking about?" asked Henry. "Yeah, what's worrying you?" asked Kazu. "The powerful force is a digimon called Ingermon!" said Kaiba, "He is so powerful, that he can defeat a opponent in a matter of seconds!"  
  
Suddenly, they appeared out of the portal, into the Digital World in the land of the Digimon Sovereign. They saw ground & landed on it. "Azulogmon!" yelled Kaiba, "Zhuqiaomon!" Then the Dragon Sovereign & Firebird Sovereign appeared. "Kaiba!" said Azulogmon, "It's good to see you again, my friend!" "Yes, indeed, Young Sovereign," Zhuqiaomon said, "It is great that you've returned!" Then the Turtle Sovereign appeared & said, "Well, if ain't Mr. Fiesty McFighter! Good to see you!" "Sovereign?" asked Rika, "Kaiba, what are they talking about?"  
  
"Well, guys," said Kaiba sighing, "It's time to fill you in on a secret." Then he turned around to look at the other Tamers. "The Dragon, Firebird, Turltle, & Lion digimon are the 4 Digimon Sovereign & I'm the 5th one. But they call me the Supreme Digimon Sovereign!" "WHAT?!" yelled the Tamers, "NO WAY!" "YOU'RE THE SUPREME DIGIMON SOVEREIGN?!" yelled Rika. "BUT I THOUGHT THEY WERE ONLY FOUR!" shouted Takato. "There's another secret to this: I'm a descendant!" informed Kaiba. "Descendant?" asked Henry. "Yes, I'm a descendant of Tai Kamiya!" "WHAT?!" said Takato, "That's crazy! Tai Kamiya's just a T.V. character!" "Well, it's true guys," said Kaiba, "He's my ancestor, & I'm here to settle a score!" "Man!" said Henry, "He's not lying!" Henry was right, he wasn't kidding about being a Tamer, nor about his heritage......  
  
(Narrator: Woah! No Way! Kaiba is the legendary descendant of Tai Kamiya? But what's he doing here in the Digital World? And who is this guy, Ingermon? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!)  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Narrator: Next time on Digimon, Kaiba reveals to the Digimon Tamers about his past & his arch nemesis, Ingermon! Next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	8. Horrific Past of Kaiba Yugo

Rika: Why in the world would you put Tai Kamiya's descendant in this story?  
  
Takato: Yeah, Tai's not in Season 3!  
  
Sailor Saba: I know, I know! But I wanted to show people that Tai Kamiya was the coolest & best digidestined ever! Even through his own descendant, I'll show them all!  
  
Rika: All right, Sailor S. Whatever you say!  
  
Takato: Come to think of it, I think Tai's pretty cool too!  
  
Rika: (Sweatdrops) ---------------------------------  
  
Last Time: The Dark Cloud started to spread real fast all around the sky. Jeri suggested that she go in the city with Leomon to check out any mayhem. Later, Jeri & Leomon saw two weird-looking digimon named Saltmon & Peppermon & took the light of her D-Power! Meanwhile, Kaiba & Sonicamon joins the groups & brings back the light, then they all headed towards the land of the Digimon Sovereign. There Kaiba told his secrets: Not only was he The Supreme Digimon Sovereign, but he was the legendary descendant of Tai Kamiya! That is one dude I wouldn't mess with!  
  
Episode 8: The Horrific Past of Kaiba Yugo  
  
"Kaiba?" asked Kazu, "You're kidding right? Tell me you're not a descendant of Tai Kamiya, are you?" "Yeah, I mean there's no way a descendant, from a T.V. character, can be here right now," said Rika. "It's actually true, though," said Azulogmon, "He came from a space capsule." At this point, Kaiba sweatdropped & popped a vein. "I came from a time capsule, Azulogmon!" yelled Kaiba, "Not a space capsule! Besides, it's destroyed! By the way, where's the Lion Sovereign?" "He is gone to find those two digimon that just left here!" informed Zhuqiaomon.  
  
"Now let's get back to the subject here," suggested Henry, "This Ingermon dude, what does he have anything to do with you?" Kaiba sighed & said, "He killed my ancestor & his friends." "That must of been bad for you," said Takato. "Alright, guys! It's about time I tell you about my past life!"  
  
----Flashback---- (Kaiba's POV)  
  
In another alternate universe just like this one, it, too, was peaceful after the end of MaloMyotismon. Tai Kamiya, who was my grandfather, he helped me become a digidestined just a week after I got Sonicamon. My digivice was just the same as his & I was ready to take on any foe who got in my way, but Tai said I was too young & wasn't ready. "C'mon Grandfather," I said, "Grandma agrees with me, why don't you agree?" "Kaiba, you're one of the best I've seen," Tai explained, "But you're just 8 years old & you had Sonicamon for at least a month. You're not ready for the responsibility, yet." "Oh yeah?!," said Sonicamon, "I can take on any digimon that comes foward!" "Are you sure about that, Sonicamon?" asked Tai. "Mmm hmmm, that right!" "You're not ready!" "What?!" "Continue practicing & maybe I'll let you come with us next time." "What? Really?" "Sure!"  
  
Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Matt, Sora, Tk, Kari, & the rest of the digidestined visited him everyday, spending time with each other. Yup, everything was going the way it should be. Until one day, my whole world became crashing down......  
  
Out of nowhere, an Ultimate level digimon started destroying the city leaving nothing but flames. The digimon was Ingermon. Ingermon, even though he was an Ultimate digimon, was so strong, that he fought like a Mega. I saw the whole battle & the way things are coming, the digidestined were ready. "Everyone!" yelled Tai, "Ready to fight?!" "Yeah!" yelled the other digidestined.  
  
Agumon warp-digivolve to......... Gabumon warp-digivolve to.........  
  
WarGreymon! MetalGarurumon!  
  
Biyomon digivolve to........ Birdramon! Birdramon digivolve to........ Garudamon!  
  
Tentomon digivolve to........ Kabuterimon! Kabuterimon digivolve to........ MegaKabuterimon!  
  
Palmon digivolve to...... Togemon! Togemon digivolve to....... Lilymon!  
  
Gomamon digivolve to...... Ikkakumon! Ikkakumon digivolve to...... Zudomon!  
  
Patamon digivolve to...... Angemon!  
  
Veemon digivolve to..... ExVeemon! Hawkmon digivolve to...... Aquilamon! Armadillomon digivolve to..... Ankylomon! Wormon digivolve to..... Stingmon!  
  
ExVeemon, Stingmon DNA digivolve to....... Imperialdramon: Fighter mode! Aquilamon, Gatomon DNA digivolve to....... Sliphymon! Ankylomon, Angemon DNA digivolve to...... Shakkoumon!  
  
Even though they were at their best, Ingermon, at a fraction of his power, wiped out most of the digimon, destroying them. And he didn't stop there as Ingermon took his toll on the digidestined: Matt, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, TK, Davis, Yolei, Cody, & Ken. The only few left were: WarGreymon, Garudamon, my Grandfather Tai, & my Grandmother, Sora......  
  
----End Flashback----  
  
"What, Sora?" asked Jeri. "Wait a minute!" said Kazu, "I thought Sora married Matt." "Well, they did," informed Kaiba, "But years later, Sora found Matt cheating on her & they broke it off. Tai comforted her & months later they got married."  
  
----Flashback----  
  
Tai & WarGreymon fought Ingermon for 6 months, until he got them, too. 2 months later, "Grandma, are serious?!" I asked, "You know can't beat him!" "I have to try, Kaiba," Sora said, "Your Grandfather gave everything he had to save this planet! That's why I loved him. And besides, I just stand the thought of you fighting!" Then she left without me having a say in the matter.  
  
Hours later, Sonicamon & I found Sora & Biyomon, beaten, battered, & bruised. They were going to die. "Grandmother!" I said, "Grandmother, are you okay?!" I started to cry until Sora stopped me. "Sweet....heart....," she studdered, "There's no.....sin to....fight.....for what you......believe in. Don't........be scared! Everyone has to die........sometime! Oh, by the way, your grandfather told me to give you this." She gave me a orange card that had the crest of courage on it. "He told me one day, if you're ever in trouble, you can use this. Please, Kaiba. You're the last of the digidestined. Take Ingermon down! No mtter what it takes!" After that, Sora took her last breath & died. As for Biyomon, she turned into data. Sonicamon was so afraid that he was the last digimon on Earth. My tears fell on my digivice as I cried out. Then my digivice started to glow & change shape. It transformed into a different color & it had a little slot. It became a D-Power.  
  
I stood as my tears kept falling, holding the D-Power in one hand & my sword in the other. "Sonicamon!" I said, "Let's go after him!" "Huh?" said Sonicamon shocked. "I know you don't have the power to digivolve just yet, but maybe, if we fight together, maybe we can stand a chance!"  
  
Later, we found Ingermon at a broken down warehouse. "Ingermon! We're here to put an end of your terror!" I yelled. "Well then, come & get some!" said Ingermon. "I've had it with this guy!" yelled Sonicamon as he began to glow. Then he yelled as started to change. "You digivolved, Sonicamon!" I said. "Let's do it, Kaiba!" said Sonicamon in a different voice, "It time we end this ridiculous terror once & for all!" "Right!" I said as I held my sword with both my hands.  
  
I attacked head on swiping my sword at him but missed. Ingermon grabbed me by the neck & fling me toward a wall. Sonicamon raced towards him & try to land a punch, but too, was grabbed by the neck. I snuck up behind him & sliced his back. He got so mad, he yelled so loud, that the vibration knocked us back twenty feet.  
  
Ingermon walked towards Sonicamon, who de-digivolved, who was busted & bleeding at the same time. "You & your human friend were the first ever to hurt like that," he said as he pointed his hand at him, "Too bad you'll be the last I finish off!" Suddenly, I plugged my sword right through him, causing him to cough up blood. After that, Ingermon fell to the floor.....unconcious.  
  
"Sonica...*cough*....mon!" I studdered as I coughed up blood as well, "Are....*cough*....you okay?" "I'm fine I'll heal in a couple of days," said Sonicamon. "I Don't think I can make it in this condition." Then Sonicamon looked around & saw something. "Kaiba!" he said, "There's a healing capsule over there. But I don't know how long it will take for you to heal!" There Sonicamon carried me towards the capsule & put in it while got in himself. The lid closed by itself & started to heal us.  
  
---End Flashback---  
  
"Man, I can't believe a Ultimate digimon did so much damage to a city," said Henry. "It must of been dreadful!" said Takato. "That ain't the half of it!" said Kaiba, "The capsule that Sonicamon & I were found it's way to the Digital World two days later. Later that day, I noticed that it was destroyed. At nighttime, we found the Digimon Sovereign & told them everything that happened. Azulogmon took me & Sonicamon under his wing & were able to develop powers that we never had. A month later, he helped us returned back to Earth & I noticed that there were many different changes. Then Sonicamon figured that we were in an Alternate Universe & that Ingermon followed us here. I also knew that they had a Digimon Card Game out in stores. And the rest you know is history!"  
  
"That why I needed your help!" Kaiba informed. "You want us to help you defeat Ingermon!" said Rika, "And shut him up for good!" "Yeah," said Kaiba, "If he does to your city, like mine, all chaos will break lose!" "So," said Jeri, "You really want us to help you!" "Do we have any other choice?" asked Kazu.  
  
They were right, besides Kaiba would do the same for them. And as Kaiba look at the card that his grandmother Sora gave him, The Card of Courage, he's not doing this for himself, he's doing for his friends, his new friends, the Tamers, & for his family.......  
  
(Narrator: Now that they know they're up against, can the Tamers, with alliance of Kaiba & Sonicamon, defeat the unstoppable Ingermon? And what does the power of the Card of Courage hold? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Narrator: Next time on Digimon, Kaiba asked Takato to meet on an island, where they will both test each other on their own powers! Plus Kaiba will reveal once more that he's not just an ordinary Tamer! Next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	9. Power of a Tamer

A Power From The Past  
  
Last Time: After Kaiba told everyone that he was a descendant of Tai Kamiya, he told them about his past, including the digimon that caused the chaos, Ingermon. Right before Kaiba's grandmother Sora died, she gave him a card that had the crest of courage on it after a devestating battle with Ingermon Kaiba & Sonicamon were brutally wounded & laid in capsule. Suddenly, the capsule that they were in took them to another universe & somehow Ingermon followed them. Now the Tamers must find a way to stop this menace!  
  
Episode 9: Power of a Tamer  
  
"Ok, guys," said Rika, "Now that we know what we're up against here, what are we supposed to do now?" "Well what do you think, Kaiba?" asked Takato. "The Lion Sovereign went after Saltmon & Peppermon just minutes before we came here," explained Kaiba, "He said he'll give us a signal if anything happens. But for now, we wait."  
  
---Later---  
  
The Lion Sovereign, (A/N: Whose name I don't know!), kept a few steps behind Saltmon & Peppermon until they came upon a small castle. There he hid behind a huge rock formation. "Once they give the light to Ingermon," he said, "I signal for the Supreme Sovereign."  
  
Suddenly, the castle door opened & a pink-looking digimon wearing red pants with a spiral sun on his belt & blue wrist bands came out. His eyes were green & had a smile on his face. "We have brought you the light you seek, Master!" said Peppermon as he & Saltmon knelt down on one knee. "You've done well my servants," the pink digimon said silently. "Anything to serve you, Lord Ingermon!" said Saltmon.  
  
---Back to the Tamers---  
  
All of the Tamers & digimon sat, paced, & looked around while they waited for Lion Sovereign's signal. Kaiba & Sonicamon kept on looking at the Card of Courage & wondered about its power. "Don't worry, Kaiba," said Sonicamon, "One day we'll find out what this power is!" Kazu was looking at his modify cards to see which ones would be useful for Gardromon. (This is gonna be tough!) he thought. Jeri was practicing her sword techniques with Leomon. Henry trained Terriermon to become even stronger. Rika & Renamon walked around until Rika saw Takato & Guilmon looking up at the sky. Concering about her boyfriend's needs, she walked over to him. As for Takato, he & Guilmon were just looking up at the sky while they were talking. "Guilmon?" Takato asked, "Isn't the sky beautiful?" "It sure is, Takato," said Guilmon.  
  
"Gogglehead?" said Rika softly as Takato & Guilmon turned around to see her, "What are you up to?" "Oh nothing," Takato replied as Rika sat down beside him, "Guilmon & I were looking at the sky. Seems that everytime I look at it, I always think about something." "Like what?" Rika asked. "Well remember when I told you about that dream when I first got my D-Power?" asked Takato as Rika nodded, "Ever since then I've been playing that in my head & it seems to tell me something. Do you ever think about that?" "Well," Rika said, Now that you mention it, I did have a dream just as similar as yours. In my dream, there was a young boy, about our age, wearing a weighted cape, goggles, & his hair was spikey. Then I noticed that it was you in my dream. I can't explain it, but I think it's something about you & my destiny." "Who knows?" Takato said.  
  
Then suddenly, Kaiba came over. "Takato?" he asked as Takato turned around to face him, "Do you mind if we could talk alone........?" Takato wondered until Kaiba pointed toward an island. ".....On that island?" Kaiba asked. "Uh, sure!" Takato replied, "Rika, I'll be back in a minute!" Rika nodded in response as he kissed her cheek. "Azulogmon!" yelled Kaiba, "Me & Takato are gonna go talk! You & Zhuqiaomon keep an I on the others!"  
  
Minutes later, Takato & Kaiba went over to the island for a little chat. "What's up, Kaiba?" Takato asked, "Is something wrong?" "No, nothing's wrong!" replied Kaiba, "I just wanted to ask you a question. When I first met you, Henry, & Rika, well, Rika told that you & her have the ability to transform into The Digimon King & Digimon Queen. Is that true?" By that time, Takato sweatdropped a little & he studdered. "Well, um, uh, yeah," he said, "I can transform at anytime if I wanted to." "Well then," said Kaiba, "Is it alright if I can see your transformation?" "Sure!" Takato replied smiling while getting ready to power-up, "But are you sure that you just wnat me to transform, or take my transformation to the next level?" Kaiba was shocked to hear that as he started to transform. Lighting surrounded his body & a golden light appeared. Then he yelled out loud as lighting spread all over the Digital World, which got the attention of the Tamers & digimon.  
  
Takato's hair was really spikey leaving one bang of hair down, surrounded by a gold aura with lighting. Takato was, once again, The Digimon King!  
  
"Uh oh!" said Henry, "Looks like Takato has transformed again!" "Look like Gogglehead has been in some serious training while I was away!" informed Rika. "I've never seen Takato like this before!" said Sonicamon, "He's awesome!" "We had known about this since two years ago," replied Renamon softly. "You be awesome too, Sonicamon," said Terriermon, "If your mouth wasn't flapping all the time!" "SEZ WHO?!" "SEZ ME, JERK!" "Would you two put a cork on it already?!" said Leomon, "I want to hear what they're saying!"  
  
----back with Takato & Kaiba----  
  
Takato crossed his arms as Kaiba was still speechless. "A....amazing!" he said, "Your power! It just increased dramatically!" Takato smiled & said, "So what's next, Kaiba?" "Well I hate to admit this," Kaiba replied, "But I'm sort of holding something back, too. You want to see it?" Then Takato acted normal even when he is transformed. "Uh, sure!" he said. "OK! Here's goes!" Kaiba powered up so fast, the wind's speed was over 25 mph. Then his eyes started to turn green & his hair all gold. The transformation ended seconds later as Takato looked on never moving an inch.  
  
There Kaiba stood with a silver aura & red sparks spreading. He walked over to Takato slowly. Takato looked like he was seeing double because his hair was just the same as his. "Let me guess," Takato replied, "What do they call you? Ultra Sovereign?" "Nope," Kaiba said, "I like to call myself.........Super Kaiba!"  
  
The other Tamers & digimon couldn't believe what just happened. "Son.....Sonicamon!" studdered Henry, "Did you realize that Kaiba could do that?!" "Uh, no!" replied Sonicamon. "Their powers are at least the same!" informed Renamon. (Looks like Takato has some competition ahead of him!) thought Rika.  
  
---Later---  
  
The Lion Sovereign stayed behind the rock formation while Saltmon & Peppermon gave the jar of light to Ingermon. "Once I have this light absorbed into my being," Ingermon explained, "I'll become even stronger!" Then he absorbed the light into his body. Just then Ingermon felt something. "My young warriors," he said, "Looks like we have company!" Then Ingermon shot a beam at a rock formation that pierced through the Lion Sovereign's body, which made him scream out in horror.  
  
---Minutes Later---  
  
The Tamers (including Takato & Kaiba) & digimon heard the noise. "What was that?!" said Henry. Just then Takato & Kaiba returned to the island where the others were. "The Lion Sovereign!" said Kaiba, "He must be in trouble! We have to hurry!" "But how?!" said Takato. "Yeah, it's like real far away!" replied Rika. "If we hurry other there at top speed...." explained Kaiba, "We can make it within ten mintues!" "Well, Rika," said Takato, "Are you ready for this?" The he was shocked when Rika transformed into The Digimon Queen. "Takato! I'm ready for anything!" "Then let's do it!" yelled Henry as all of the Tamers & digimon headed towards the battlefield.  
  
But there was only one question that plaqued in the Tamers' mind...... Will they be able to defeat a very strong digimon..........?  
  
(Narrator: That is a good question! But are they that strong? Or will Ingermon mop the floor with them? Find on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Narrator: Next time on Digimon, The Tamers make it to the battlefield as they take on a very destructive in Ingermon. But is Ingermon too much for them? Not if Rukato has something to say about it! Next Time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	10. Stormy Chance Against Ingermon!

A Power From The Past  
  
Last Time: The Lion Sovereign had spotted Saltmon & Peppermon with the bottle of light, from Jeri's D-Power, and hid behind a rock formation. Meanwhile, Takato & Kaiba talked alone & Kaiba found out that Takato was the Digimon King! And vice versa when Kaiba became Super Kaiba. Saltmon gave the bottle to the digimon, with no heart, Ingermon, Kaiba's arch nemisis, which he absorbed. Then Ingermon fired a beam at the Lion Sovereign, which caused him to scream out loud. The Tamers heard the yell & headed towards Ingermon is now. This is it, the final battle!  
  
Episode 10: Stormy Chance against Ingermon!  
  
The Tamers & Digimon ran towards to where The Lion Sovereign yelled. "Rika?" asked Takato, "Are you sure you're ready for this?" "Gogglehead?" said Rika, "Are you really worried about me? Trust me, I was ever more ready!" (Takato & Rika are sure confident about fighting Ingermon....) thought Kaiba, (I just hope I'm ready.) "Hey Jeri! Kazu!" yelled Henry, "Don't get too close to the action!" "Don't worry I won't!" said Kazu. "Don't worry about me, Henry dear!" said Jeri, "I can take care of myself!"  
  
"Hey, Terriermon!" shouted Sonicamon, "Are you ready for an extreme challenge?" "I'm ready for anything that comes in my way!" informed Terriermon. "Guilmon," said Renamon, "I've only seen you for a couple of days, but are you sure you're ready for this? We've haven't faced anyone since our fight with Controliamon!" (I can't that Renamon really cares about me!) thought Guilmon, "Don't worry, Renamon! With Takato by my side, I'm ready for anything!"  
  
---Later---  
  
Ingermon walked closer to the Lion Sovereign. "Oops, I'm sorry!" he said, "I hope that didn't hurt much!" "Just.....w..ait.......till........the.....hu....mans....get here!" said the Lion Sovereign. "I'll be glad when they get here!" said Ingermon as he pointed a finger at him, "Too bad you live to see them!"  
  
Suddenly, Ingermon saw 6 humans & 6 digimon heading this way. They stopped a few feet in front of Ingermon & stared him in the eyes. "So, you're finally here," whispered Ingermon. "Kaiba?!" asked Rika, "Who is this lunatic?!" "Ingermon!" Kaiba said. "Huh?!" said Henry. "You're kidding right?" asked Kazu as the data information came up on Takato's D- Power. "Kazu, he's on the level," he said, "Ingermon; data type; demon beast digimon; special attacks: Meteor Crusher & Desolation Destroyer!"  
  
"It's about time you got here," Ingermon said quietly, "If you would of been here later, I'd kill him!" Kaiba looked to see that the Lion Sovereign was in pretty bad shape! "Lion!" he said running towards him, "Lion, are you okay?" "Ugh....yes...yes I...be find." "Don't move!" Kaiba ordered, "You're going into shock! Zhuqiaomon!!!!!!!!" Then the Firebird Sovereign appeared. "Take Lion back to the platform where he can be healed!" So Zhuqiaomon ordered to do.  
  
Then Kaiba turned around & looked at Ingermon with intense anger. "You're gonna pay for what you did!" he said. "Kaiba!" said Ingermon, "You couldn't defeat me back then, what makes you think you can beat me now?" "For starters," Kaiba began, "I've been in training, plus I've got friends who are gonna help me take you down!" "Well, well, touchy, aren't we?" said Ingermon sarcasmly, "Well, before we get down to the knitty gritty, let me show you what you are up against first! Tiger Flare!" A huge beam came out of Ingermon's hand & destroyed a rock formation. The Tamers & digimon hid their eyes as the shockwaves & dust flew everywhere. "Is that enough for you?" said Ingermon.  
  
"I knew it!" Kaiba yelled. "Well aren't you gonna tell us what you know?!" asked Henry. "Ingermon has the ability to steal information data from humans & digimon!" said Kaiba, (So that's how he killed Grandfather & the others!) "What do you say we put an end to all of this bickering & fight?!" yelled Ingermon. "Alright, guys! It's time to take him down!" yelled Takato. "Takato! Rika!" said Kaiba, "I want both of you to go Mega first! Since you two are the strongest here, why don't you go first? But remember, even though he is an Ultimate digimon, he fight just as ruthless as a Mega." Takato & Rika nodded in agreement. "Bring it on!" yelled Ingermon. "Kazu! Are you ready?" asked Kaiba. "Let's do it!" said Kazu.  
  
DIGI-MODIFY  
  
"Digi-Modify!"  
  
(Kaiba) "Power Activate!"  
  
(Kazu) "Matrix Digivolution Activate!"  
  
MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION  
  
Gardromon Matrix Digivolve to........  
  
Andromon!  
  
"Let's do it, Jeri!" yelled Henry. "Right!" yelled Jeri.  
  
"Digi-Modify!" "Matrix Digivolution Activate!"  
  
Terriermon Matrix Digivolve to........ Rapidmon! Leomon Matrix Digivolve to........ SamuraiLeomon!  
  
"Ready to take him down?" asked Takato. "Way ahead of you, Gogglehead!" said Rika.  
  
BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION  
  
"Biomerge Activate!" both Takato & Rika yelled out as they turned into data.  
  
Renamon..... Guilmon.......  
  
Biomerge to........  
  
Gallantmon! Sakuyamon!  
  
"Ohhhh!" said Ingermon smiling, "I see you've come prepared! But is it enough to defeat me?" "With these kind of odds," Kaiba said, "YOU'RE HISTORY!" "Andromon!" yelled Kazu. "Sonicamon!" "Attack now!" "Time to end this!" Sonicamon said, "Sonic Wind!" "Lighting Blade!" yelled Andromon. Both attack combine to make a Sonic Blade. When the attack collided with Ingermon, nothing happened. "Heheheheh," laughed Ingermon, "What sort of joke is that?" "No way!" said Kazu. "He's not even scathed!" "Oh, but he will be when I'm done with him!" shouted Rapidmon, "Rapid Fire!" "Eat this!" yelled SamuraiLeomon, "Thunder Laser Claw!" SamuraiLeomon attacked first, but Ingermon dodged his attack & punch him in the face. But unaware of the missles, Rapidmon's attack connected in the back. "Arrgg.....You're gonna pay for that!" Ingermon said. "Oh yeah, well try to stop this!" said Gallantmon, "Lighting Joust!" "Twin Blades!" shouted Sakuyamon as two large beams headed towards the beast demon.  
  
The attack collided with explosive results. But when the smoke cleared, Ingermon barely had a scratch on him. "It can't be!" said Sakuyamon. "The attack hit perfectly!" said Gallantmon. "Oh no!" said Henry, "I guess two Megas aren't strong enough to take him down!" "Eat this, you lowlife!" yelled Gallantmon, "Shield of the Just!" The enormus beam headed towards Ingermon, only to knocked away with one hand. The beam scattered into little beams that connected the Tamers' digimon, making them de-digivolve (besides Sonicamon). Gallantmon was the only one standing. "Looks like I just have to beat you now!" said Ingermon silently, "Meteor Crusher!" Two fireball-like meteors came out of his hands & hitting Gallantmon's chest, making him de-digivolve back into Takato & Guilmon. Takato was okay, but Guilmon was hurt pretty badly. "Guilmon!" yelled Renamon she ran over towards the dino digimon, "Are you okay?" "He's just fine, Renamon," said Rika, "I know dino boy can take more than that!" "Is everyone okay?" asked Takato. "Yeah, we're fine!" said Terriermon, "But I think I broke something." "Likewise," informed Sonicamon & Leomon.  
  
"Too bad," said Ingermon, "That was quite a challenge. You were the first ever to lay a scratch on me, heheheheh!" "You won't be laughing for long!" informed Takato. "That's right!" said Rika, "You're not through with us yet!" Then Takato & Rika walked in unison & stopped just a few feet away from Ingermon. "Let's do this!!!!!!" yelled both Takato & Rika as they held out their D-Powers.  
  
"Infinitive......" yelled Takato.  
  
"Fusion!" yelled Ruki.  
  
Then they, once again, joined into one. Once the flash ended, Ingermon was shocked to see a person in emerald aura, wearing a white shirt, black pants & shoes, & a blue fusion jacket & goggles. Henry, Jeri, & Kazu were happy to see that.........Rukato was back!  
  
"What's the matter, Ingermon?" Rukato said, "You look like you've just seen a ghost!" Ingermon was still shocked & then started to laugh. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Fusion, eh?" asked Ingermon, "I can sense that skills & abilities have become several times more powerful than before! But it's nothing that I can't handle!" "You just keep bragging like that while I smack you around!" said Rukato as they started to power up. Then at lighting fast speed, Rukato came across Ingermon's face with a right fist, came back up with a left fist, & kneed him in the gut. "You're good," said Ingermon recovering, "You're a lot better than I expected!" "Well, expect this!" yelled Rukato as they landed a huge right face to him, then laid a barrage of punches kicks.  
  
After all the attacks Rukato sent Ingermon flying with a kick to the temple, knocking him into a rock formation. Then Rukato started to power up again. "Scattered Crystal!" Rukato send out a huge blast that scarttered into a million beams, that totally destroyed the rock formaton & maybe. After their performance, Rukato smiled & so did the rest of the Tamers. "All right!" said Jeri. "They defeated Ingermon!" said Henry. "You go, guys!" shouted Kazu. "I've never seen anything like this!" said Kaiba to himself, "They're awsome! What a Power!"  
  
The victory was cut short when Rukato got an 'itchy' feeling. "Good job, Rukato!" said Henry. "Yeah, way to go!" said Jeri. "Don't count your chickens yet, guys!" informed Rukato, "He's still alive! I can feel it!" Then Ingermon appeared laughing. Henry, Jeri, Kazu, & Kaiba were shocked to see him again. But the person who was most shocked was Rukato. (How can this guy survive an attack like that & come out without a scratch?!) they thought. "Not bad!" Ingermon said, "But it's my turn now!" Rukato shook off their shocked look & smiled. "Give it your best shot!" they said, "If you can!" Suddenly, like a bolt of lighting, Ingermon ran past Rukato & then reappeared smashing them in the face. The impact was so hard, it knocked Rukato off their feet. "I didn't even see that coming!" Rukato said, "He's real fast!" "Ah, Henry dear?" asked Jeri, "Did you see anything?" "Not a freaking thing!" informed Henry. Kazu had his mouth wide open speechless.  
  
Rukato put a hand on their face to feel the pain as Kaiba thought. (If Ingermon wasn't scratched after that awsome attack, then he must be holding back his real power. That means.......that.........Rukato doesn't stand a chance!) And for once, Kaiba maybe right..............  
  
(Narrator: Unbelieveable! Does Rukato really don't have a chance against Ingermon? Is the Ultimate fused Tamer finally met his match? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Takato: Hey! This is Takato! On the nex Digimon, Rika & I will get the beating of our lives. But even though Ingermon has us on the ropes, we are still holding our own! So get ready for the most gruesome battle ever on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	11. Rukato's Unlucky Break!

A Power From The Past  
  
Last Time: Takato & the others made it towards where Ingermon & the Lion Sovereign was at. The Lion Sovereign was seriously injured so Zhuqiaomon took care of him. The battle went on against the Tamers & Ingermon & even though their odds were in their favor, Ingermon was still unscathed. Takato & Rika fused into Rukato & put the breaks on him! But even against the Ultimate Tamer, Ingermon still was unharmed! Does this mean the end of the Tamers?  
  
Episode 11: Rukato's Unlucky Break!  
  
Ingermon stood as the Ultimate Tamer, Rukato, got up. "Guys," said Kazu, "I can't believe it! Just one punch & Rukato's down!" "I know what you mean!" said Henry, "There's no telling what might happen now!" "We better keep our eyes peeled!" informed Jeri. (If Rukato keeps this up,) thought Kaiba, (Ingermon's gonna tear them apart!)  
  
It took at least a few seconds for Rukato get up on their feet. "What's the matter, my young friend?" said Ingermon, "I thought you be a better challange than this!" Then Rukato wiped the blood off & said, "I-I- I'm....just.....getting warmed.......UP!" Then Rukato powered up & attacked again. Ingermon disappeared, but Rukato followed him. The demon beast digimon was elbowed in the face, then Rukato fought back with a left hand, but it was blocked. Then Rukato tried again with right, but Ingermon dodged it & kneed them. Then both fighters collided each other with a power kick to each other's heads. Both kicks connected, but Rukato got hit harder & fell toward a rock formation.  
  
"Rukato!" yelled Jeri as the pile of rocks fell on them. Rukato barely got up from the rock pile & powered up again. Ingermon dove toward the fused Tamer like a rocket, but Rukato was ready. Just a few feet away, Rukato attacked, but he disappeared. "Huh?" said Rukato, "Where'd he go!" "Peek-a-boo!" said a voice from behind as Rukato was put in a full nelson. "Le-let go of me!"  
  
"Wait up guys!" yelled Jeri, "I'm coming!" "Hold on, Jeri!" said Henry as he held back his girlfriend, "You go up there now, Ingermon's gonna kill you!" "He's right!" said Kazu, "We're useless now!" "Then I'll go!" said Kaiba as he transformed into Super Kaiba, "At least it'll be a two-on-one assault!" Kaiba ran to where they were until Sonicamon stopped him. "Kaiba!" he said, "Don't interfere with the fight!" "Sonicamon?! What are you doing?!" Kaiba shouted, "I have to get in there to help Rukato!" "You may act brave, but when it comes to fighting Ingermon NOW, you know for a fact that he's stonger than you!" informed Sonicamon. Kaiba was stunned, Sonicamon was right. If he would go up there now, Ingermon will kill Rukato just he killed his grandfather. At this point, Kaiba started to shed tears as he sank to his knees. "Maybe....Grandfather was right...." he said silently, "Maybe I wasn't ready for this!" "Kaiba," said Sonicamon, "We still have one last chance!" At that moment, Kaiba looked at his fellow digimon as Sonicamon continued. "We can use the D- Saber! If we can use that in our next training, Ingermon won't stance a chance against us & the others! But until then, Rukato is the only Tamer whose willing to fight!"  
  
Ingermon still had Rukato in a full nelson. "Tell me something," he said, "Does it hurt?! DOES IT?!" Then suddenly, Rukato focused all their remaining energy as an atempt to back Ingermon off. "Let......Me........GO!" Then Rukato was able to escape from the full nelson & engaged a head-on assault on the demon beast digimon, then knocking into a rock formation. "ARRRRRRRRR! I WILL LET DESTORY THE DIGITAL WORLD & THE REAL WORLD FOR YOUR OWN SELFISH NEEDS, UNDERSTAND?!" yelled Rukato at the top of their voice while powering up an attack, "NOW DISAPPEAR! SCATTERED CRYSTAL!"  
  
The beam connected with high explosive results as high winds came out of nowhere. The winds were so high, Henry, Jeri, Kazu, Kaiba, & the digimon covered their eyes. After that, there was nothing but smoke. "All right!" said Henry. "They did it!" said Jeri. "I hate to admit this," said Kazu, "But 'Chumly' & Mrs. Bossy actually did it!" "They defeated........Ingermon!" said Kaiba with a shocked face. "I-I-I don't think it's over!" informed Sonicamon. "Sonicamon's right!" said Renamon, "He's still alive!" "You mean 'Pink Boy' isn't dead yet!" asked Terriermon. "Uh oh," said Guilmon, "This isn't good!"  
  
Rukato was shocked to see that Ingermon was still barely scratched & bleeding from his eye & mouth, include smiling. "Hehehe....." he laughed, "That was fun!" (Oh no! He's still standing!) thought Rukato, (And I don't have any energy left to defend myself!) "Looks like it's time for me to end this!" Ingermon said quietly. Then at lighting fast speed, punched the fused Tamer in the face. That caused blood to run down as Ingermon elbowed them in the gut. "Meteor Crusher!" he yelled as the shots connected on Rukato causing him to fall. Their fusion jacket was torn & their pants leg had a hole in it. Rukato tried to get back up, but they recieved a headbutt causing their eye to bleed. Suddenly, Ingermon grabbed them by the shirt. "Say Goodbye!" he said silently, "Desolation Destroyer!" Suddenly, his right fist started to glow & then...........BAM! The imapct of the punch knocked Rukato back to the others so hard, it knocked them out causing them to defused back into Takato & Rika, who was too knocked out.  
  
"Guys, look!" said Henry, "Takato & Rika aren't fused anymore!" Kazu was speechless & shocked. "Ah man!" Jeri said, "Not even Rukato can't beat this guy!" "It looks like it's over!" said Kaiba quietly. "Before I do anything else, I want to ask you something," replied Ingermon, "I want to know how you & your unconcious friends get so strong? No one has ever lasted this long against me except for Tai Kamiya!" "What's it to you, Ingermon?!" said Kaiba. Ingermon stayed silent for a few minutes until he said, "Can you get any stronger?" The Tamers jumped in surprise. "If you manage to get stronger, I'll fight you again. But not here, in the Real World!" "Why do you want to fight on Earth?" asked Henry. "I just wanted to show the whole world that I'm indestructable!" informed Ingermon as he walked off.  
  
"Wait a minute!" said Kaiba. "Yeah," said Kazu, "How do we know that you're now just gonna go to Earth & destroy it?" "I give you my word, I will not hurt the people until your arrival!" replied Ingermon, "I'll give three days! On the third day, at Noon, the battle for Earth will begin! And like I said, I will wait your arrival on Earth!" Then he just walked off.  
  
All of the Tamers, except for Takato & Rika, & digimon stared at the demon beast digimon as he walked off. This was just the battle, but the war was in Shinjuku & the prize is the safety of Earth.................  
  
(Narrator: Talk about indestructable! Now that we know how strong Ingermon is, how will the Tamers retaliate? Will Rukato get revenge? And what's this D-Saber Sonicamon's talkin' about? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Takato: Hey! This is Takato! I know our defeat from Ingermon was too embarrasing for Rika, but on the next Digimon, we begin our training in the Digital World! We must be ready for battle in the next three days! But what's that Kaiba has in his hand? Is that the D-Saber Sonicamon was talking about? Next Time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	12. Extreme Measures

A Power From The Past  
  
Last Time: Rukato went up against Ingermon & francally, was getting the crap beat out of them. Kaiba transformed into Super Kaiba & tried to help out, but Sonicamon wouldn't let him. He said he should wait till Kaiba uses the D-Saber; whatever that is! Rukato got the upper hand on Ingermon again, but the demon beast was too powerful to be get taken down. And using his Desolation Destroyer, Ingermon caused the fused Tamer to defuse. He also said that if the Tamers & digimon got stronger, he would fight them again on Earth in three days. I sure hope that they are ready for his challenge.  
  
Episode 12: Extreme Measures  
  
Kaiba, Kazu, Henry, & Jeri kept on worrying about what Ingermon said. "I still can't believe what just happened!" said Jeri. "I know what you mean, Jeri!" said Kazu, "Rukato is the strongest Tamer we got! And they got taken down far too easily!" "Yeah, and he wants us to wait for three days just so he can beat us up again?" asked Henry. "Maybe not," replied Kaiba. The others turned around to look at him. "What are you talking, dude?" asked Kazu. "Ingermon's gotten a lot stronger since I last fought him," Kaiba explained, "So, in order for us to beat him, we have to get even stronger." "And just how are we gonna do that?" asked Henry, "You saw what just happen!" While Henry was talkin', Jeri, Kazu & the digimon saw Takato & Rika in bad shape. "Henry, sweeheart?" said Jeri, "We'll talk about this later, right now we need heal Takato & Rika up!"  
  
The Tamers & digimon walked up to Takato & Rika, who was in very, very, bad shape. "Are they ok?" asked Guilmon as Renamon checked their pulse. "They're still breathing," she said, "But it's gonna be a long while before they can recover." "We don't have a long while, Renamon," informed Kaiba as he pulled out a card, "Get ready, Sonicamon!" Sonicamon walked up to Takato & Rika & placed both of his hands on both. "You guys might want to stand back," informed Kaiba as the Tamers & digimon did, "Digi-Modify! Plasma Energy..............Activate!"  
  
As soon as the card was slashed, plasma energy surrounded Takato & Rika's body. "So, what does this plasma energy do?" asked Henry. "Plasma Energy is used for battle or for healing!" explained Kaiba, "When it's used for healing, strength is restored to its maximum, making the person or digimon, twice as lethal!" When the plasma ended, Takato & Rika opened their eyes & sat up. "Are you okay?" asked Jeri. Neither Takato nor Rika said anything. Takato's head was hurtin' pretty badly & Rika just sat with her head down. "Come on, you guys!" said Henry, "There no time to be sulking! We need to come up with a plan!" "What's the point?" asked Rika. "Rika's right!" said Takato still feeling his headaches, "Two Megas couldn't even keep him down & Rukato was no match against him!" "So what's the point of making a plan?!" shouted Rika, "We just gonna get our butts kicked again!"  
  
She was right. No matter how hard they tried, Ingermon would still be invicible. "It's my fault," said Kaiba as everyone looked at him. "What do you mean, 'your fault'?" asked Kazu. "If I would of told you about Ingermon a little bit earlier," Kaiba explained, "We would have been ready; about his ability to absorb infomation data on humans & digimon. He very inunique." "Speaking of which, Kaiba," said Henry, "The way your saying about Ingermon, you saying that he's not made from a digi-egg. How was he created?" "I'm not sure exactly, but about a year ago, Azulogmon told me that another digimon created him by bits of data of other digimon, that were defeated in battle. But when it comes abosrbing digimon data, he can only hold it for a limited of time because his body was never stable." "And you're saying human data is better to absorb?" asked Takato as Kaiba nodded. "Still, we gonna lose anyway!" said Rika. "Maybe not," said Sonicamon, we still have a chance!" "OK," said Terriermon, "Did Kaiba put too much sugar in your Kool-aid again?" "I'm serious, BIG EARS!" yelled Sonicamon, "There a weapon just a few miles from here, that can help us in our training! Follow me & I'll show you!"  
  
And so, Sonicamon did as the others followed him.  
  
----Later----  
  
The Tamers & digimon followed Sonicamon to an Oasis, just a few miles from the land of the Digimon Sovereign. "Man, I haven't been here for a while," informed Kaiba. "What is this place?" asked Rika. "This's Sonicamon's secret hideout," explained Kaiba, "He never shows it to me `til he feels like!" Then Sonicamon found something shiny. "There it is!" he said. "A sword?" asked Renamon. "Not just any sword, Renamon," said Kaiba, "This is the legendary sword of the Digital World. We call it the D- Saber!" "D- Saber?" asked Guilmon as Kaiba nodded. "This sword is so powerful, it can slaughter a digimon in mere seconds!" he explained. "This sword is so puny!" said Kazu, "What makes it so powerful?" "I'll show you, Kazu," Kaiba said as he threw the D-Saber at him, "Catch!" As Kazu caught the saber, he fell to the ground like a rocket. The others narrow their eyes at Kazu & sweatdropped. "You've got to be kidding me!" Kazu said trying to get up, "This sword weighs a ton!" "Actually, it's 3 Tons!" replied Kaiba, "You see, before anyone could fight with the D-Saber, they to get used to the weight of it!"  
  
"So, what you're saying is that we have to train with this for the next three days?" asked Kazu. "Not you, Kazu," said Kaiba shaking his head, "Just Henry, Jeri, Takato & Rika will train with it. Since they are 6 of us, we'll be training in groups of 2. Rika will be with Takato, Jeri will be with Henry, & Kazu will be with me." "Ah, how come I can't train with the D-Saber?" whined Kazu. "When I'm done with you, Kazu, you won't need to train with it!" replied Kaiba, "So quit whining! Henry! Jeri! You guys will be using the D-Saber first for a day & a half, then when that is over, give it to Takato & Rika! Just 2 or 3 hours before our battle, we'll meet back on Earth!" The four Tamers nodded in agreement. "Alright, guys!" said Takato, "See you in three days!"  
  
---Training: 1st day---  
  
"Alright, Kaiba," said Kazu, "What am I gonna do first?" "What you're gonna do first, is just sit here for now," ordered Kaiba. "What? But how come?" whined Kazu. "I have to go ahead & train myself for a while. When I come back, I'll train you! I'll see you tomorrow! Let's go Sonicamon!" Then he & Sonicamon ran off to train. "Ah man! Why do I always get the hard ones?" whined Kazu. "That's what you get for running off at the mouth!" replied Gardromon. "Oh, shut up!"  
  
---Henry & Jeri---  
  
Henry was training with the D-Saber & Jeri was using her Lionsaber as they were training in sword techniques. Jeri had finished her D-Saber training just a few minutes ago, after having 10 hours. "Boy, Jeri's doing extremely well," said Terriermon. "So is Henry," said Leomon, "But don't slack off. Pretty soon, we'll be doing some training as well."  
  
---Takato & Rika---  
  
"Digi-Modify!"  
  
"Crystal Fire Activate!"  
  
"Crystal Fire!" yelled Renamon as she fired a blue fireball at Guilmon. "Pyrosphere!" shouted Guilmon as his fireball connected with Renamon as it exploded. "Good work, Guilmon," said Rika, "Keep up your defense!" Rika told Takato that she would be training the digimon while Takato did his own. Every now & then, she would turn around to look at her love training like he never trained before. (Wow!) she thought, (Look at him go!) Rika would blush for a minute then turn back to help train the digimon.  
  
---Training: 2nd day: Noon---  
  
Kaiba & Sonicamon were getting pretty worn out of their own training because Sonicamon could barely breathe & Kaiba's clothes were tattered. "You did pretty good, Sonicamon," said Kaiba. "So did you," Sonicamon said, "Now you're gonna have to train Kazu, like I have to train Gardromon." Then they headed back to Kazu & Gardromon.  
  
Minutes later, "Kazu, it's time!" said Kaiba. Then he grabbed a bamboo stick & gave it to him. "You will be using this in our training," he also explained, "....for the next few hours." "You mean I'll be training with you non-stop....." asked Kazu, "....while Gardromon trains with Sonicamon?" "That's right! I'm also a very strict trainer! If you're eating or sleeping, you'll be training with me! Now, let's get started!" (Ah, man!) thought Kazu, (What have I gotten myself into?)  
  
----Henry & Jeri----  
  
After given the D-Saber to Takato & Rika, Henry & Jeri started training Terriermon, who digivolved into Gargomon, & Leomon. "Leomon, keep attacking!" ordered Jeri. "Gargomon! Defend & attack!" ordered Henry. "I've been doing this for the past 6 hours now!" Gargomon yelled. "It's the only way we'll keep our edge against Ingremon!" replied Leomon. "Oh, I hate it when this always happen to me!" said Gargomon.  
  
----Takato & Rika----  
  
Rika (as the Digimon Queen) trained with Renamon & Guilmon in hand to hand. Meanwhile, Takato ( as the Digimon King) was busy mastering the weight of the D-Saber. Suddenly, Rika, Renamon & Guilmon stopped to see that Takato was handling the D-Saber like it was no problem. Just in 3 hours, Takato mastered a 3-Ton sword that Kaiba couldn't master in that time. (I don't believe it!) thought Rika, (I can feel his energy go up dramatically in just three hours! He's good!)  
  
Then, after a few more minutes with Takato stopped & said, "Rika! Come here!" Rika did what he asked. "Takato, what's up?" she asked. "It's your turn now. I want you to do the best that you can." "I'll try my best." "But Rika, I don't want you to do your training here." "Huh?" said Rika, "Gogglehead, what are you saying?" "What I'm saying is I want you to go train over there!" Takato said as pointed toward a mountain. "That's Golemon Rock!" said Renamon, "Takato! You want her to train there?" "I think Takato's right, Renamon," said Guilmon, "If Rika wants to get stronger, she has to train like never before." Takato nodded in agreement, then put his hands on her shoulders. "Rika," he said, "I'm asking you this. I want you to train by yourself for the 12 hours on that mountain. Then when you're done, you'll train with that sword against me!" "Are you saying that...." said Rika while blushing a little. "....yes, Rika," finished Takato, "I want you to become stronger than me!"  
  
Rika was stunned at his response. He wanted her to become stronger than him?! "But, Takato! That's impossible!" she said, "And what about Renamon?" "Don't worry about her," Takato replied, "She's gonna stay with me & Guilmon." Rika looked in his eyes & realized that he wanted her to be stronger. "Alright, Takato," she said silently, "I'll do it." Then after agreeing with each other, they both kissed. Then Rika walked toward Golemon Rock until.... "Rika, wait!" yelled Takato. She turned around while Takato yelled out, "It'll be a best idea to not transform during your training. But if you must, I understand!"  
  
Then Takato watched his girlfriend start her own training. Not only to become stronger & better, but to help Takato whenever he needed it.................  
  
(Narrator: As Rika heads off toward Golemon Rock, question plauged her mind: Will she become ever stronger than Takato? And what about the other Tamers? Will they be in tip-top shape? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!)  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Takato: Hey! This is Takato! I know that we're supposed to be training for our battle against Ingermon, but on the next Digimon, Rika goes off on her own adventure! During her training, she finds a place called Arabimon village, which the Arabimon are looking for this book called The Principles of Lust. But the Arabimon aren't the only ones who are looking for it! So join Rika for part 1 of her miniseries: The Rika Nonaka Adventures! Next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	13. RNA Part 1: The Principlies of Lust

A Power From The Past: The Rika Nonaka Adventures  
  
Last Time: After being defeated by Ingermon, The Tamers regroup & try to come up with a plan. Sonicamon lead the them to an oasis, where he & Kaiba found this legendary weapon of the Digital World, the D-Saber! And since they have three days, they'll need every resource, including the D-Saber, against Ingermon. When it was Rika's turn, Takato asked her to go train on a mountain called Golemon Rock, by herself. What adventures await the Digimon Queen?  
  
Episode 13: RNA Part I: The Principles of Lust  
  
Rika, who got on Golemon Rock 2 hours ago, trained very hard with the D-Saber making good, but agressive progress. (I've got to get stronger!) she thought, (For Takato!) Suddenly on accident, the sword slipped out of her hands & was stuck through the rock. "Ah, man," she said, "I've gotta be more careful." Then she took the sword out & sat down. "Maybe I'm pushing myself too hard," she said as she looked at a town just a few yards, "Maybe there's some water over there. Once I get some, I'll start my training again." After that, Rika went to the town to get some water.  
  
---Kaiba & Kazu---  
  
"Come on, Kazu," said Kaiba, "You have to block even quicker!" Kazu was trying harder to block every attack from Kaiba's bamboo stick. Finally, he got the upper hand & stuck Kaiba three times in the gut. Kaiba recovered & said, "Nice thrust! But, DON'T......EVER..........STOP!!!!!!" He struck down Kazu with one blow under the legs. Kaiba smiled & pick him up. "Sorry about that," said Kazu. "Don't worry about it," Kaiba replied, "But that was some nice moves you pulled there."  
  
"I think Kazu's doing extremely well," informed Sonicamon, "What do you think, Gardromon?" "I think so, too," Gardromon replied.  
  
---Takato, Guilmon, & Renamon---  
  
Guilmon sat under a tree while Renamon, his "girlfriend", continued her training. The Virus-type dino finished his training just 3 hours ago & was watching Takato. Just then, Renamon appeared & sat right down & said, "I just finished my training. What's going on now?" "Well, nothing happened," replied Guilmon, "Just that Takato still sitting there." Renamon looked at the Digimon King sitting with his eyes closed, arms folded & legs crossed. "He's still meditating?" she asked. "He's been like that since Rika left to train," informed Guilmon.  
  
Meanwhile...... (Stay focus on your meditation, Takato.) Takato thought, (Don't lose that focus on the battle that's up ahead. It'll be time.........)  
  
---Henry & Jeri---  
  
Henry, Jeri & the digimon took a break from their training & rested. "Hey, Henry?" asked Jeri, "Do you think we have a chance against Ingermon?" "Of course, we do," Henry said, "We just just have to believe in ourselves!" "Yeah," replied Terriermon, "Besides, I want a crack at him, too!" (I just hope that we're all ready!) thought Leomon, (The fate of Earth rests in our hands!)  
  
---Rika---  
  
Rika made it towards the village as she looked at the sign. "So, this is Arabimon Village," she spelled out, "Maybe I can get some water here." Entering the village, Rika found that all the Arabimon were talkin' to each other, shopping, dating (A/n: What am I saying?!). But the one thing she thought she would never find: trouble! She turned around to find a different type of digimon bullying an Arabimon that looked like a old man.  
  
"Alright, old man!" said the digimon, "Tell me where the book is, and I might let you live!" "But....I-I....don't know where it is!" replied the Arabimon. "Wrong answer, little man!"  
  
"Hey!" said a voice.  
  
The digimon turned around to find a young girl with a sword in her hand. "A Human?!" he said, "What would a human be doing here?" "I could ask you the same thing," said Rika, "But I already know the answer!" "You think that you, a pathetic little girl, can defeat me?! Just for your petty interference, I'll destroy you first!"  
  
The digimon ran towards Rika to kill her, but, in a instant, she dissapeared & elbowed him in the back of the neck. Then she stood in a fighting stance with the D-Saber in her right hand. The digimon got up and growled. "This ain't over! I'll be back & when I do, I'll get that book!" Then he left. Rika turned around & asked, "Are you okay?" "Why yes, thank you," replied Arabimon, "I'm the Wise Man & Eldest of Arabimon Village." "Well, I'm Rika Nonaka, The Digimon Queen." "Did you say you're the Digimon Queen?" "Yes, but before we get to that, does your village have any water? I'm thirsty!"  
  
---Minutes Later---  
  
Rika went into the Wise Man's home after getting some water. "Oh, I see," said Wise Man, "So this Ingermon wants to destroy you & the Real World!" "Yeah, and that's why I'm training," replied Rika, "Speaking of which, I know it's none of my concern, but who was that digimon & what was he's after?" Wise Man sighed & sat down as he explained everything. "His name is Orchidmon & he's after a legendary book called The Principles of Lust. This book tells us about the meaning of true love. But it was never heard from again after the Chaos appeared." Rika stayed silent as Wise Man continued. "Whose so ever understands the Principles, they'll realize true love like never before. But for Orchidmon, he's thinks that the book magic spells to destruction. That book must never leave this village, Rika."  
  
Rika understood every word that the Wise Man said. "I'll help you look for the book," she said, "It's the least I can do for your kindness to me." Then suddenly, Wise Man grabbed something from the wall & said, "I know holding that sword is making your arms hurt, so take this scabbard." Rika thanked him. Suddenly, an explosion occured. Rika & the Wise Man went outside to what happened; Orchidmon had returned!  
  
"Stay here," said Rika, "I'll take care of him!"  
  
---later---  
  
"I think you better leave these people alone!" ordered Rika. "How dare you talk to me that way?!" shouted Orchidmon, "Nothing will stop me from getting that book!" "I will! So you better leave before I get tough!" "Perhaps, you little human, need a lesson on respect.......Orchid Spin!" One of Orchidmon's patons span real fast, it was like a spinning blade. Rika knocked out of the way like it was no problem. "Is that the best you got?!" she yelled, "If that is, you better leave, NOW!" "Arrgh......no human will ever defeat me!" yelled Orchidmon who was getting real mad. (I can transform & take this guy out no prob....) thought Rika, (But Takato said to do without it! Besides, I need to use the D-Saber on this guy!) She pulled the D-Saber out of the scabbard & got into a fighting stance. Then she attacked with unrelenting force.  
  
Orchidmon fired his Orchid Spin at Rika, but missed. Then Rika had a chance to cut him down to size, but he dodged it. But the power of the D- Saber was so powerful, it shot out a wave of energy causing a building to be cut in half. Rika sweatdropped as well as thought, (I better be careful, otherwise I can cut this village into tiny little pieces!) Unknown of her distraction, Orchidmon snuck up behind her. "Time for you to die, human!" he said. Rika had no way to escape now; she was trapped! Then suddenly, a huge light appeared from rubble & an item came out of the rubble. "It's......the......book!" shouted Orchidmon as jumped to get it.  
  
But before he could, something happened. He began to split in half. "Sorry to split you up," Rika replied cutting him in half, "But I can't let you get the book!" Orchidmon screamed in agony as he turned into data. By that time, Rika grabbed the book.  
  
----Seconds Later----  
  
"I did it, Wise Man!" said Rika, "I got the book!" "Well done, child," said Wise Man Arabimon, "Go on, open it. See what it says."  
  
Rika did as the Wise Man asked her to. It read:  
  
+ A. Sadeness + B. Finding Love + C. Sadeness (Reprise)  
  
These three topics will guide you in your help to find true love. After you read the Priciples, if you truly understand about the Principles of Lust, your true will come.......  
  
----later----  
  
"Are you sure you can't stay here a little bit longer, child?" asked Wise Man Arabimon. "Sorry, but I have to get back to my friends," replied Rika, "My time of training is almost over. Well, goodbye, my friends."  
  
Rika walked back out of the gate & headed back towards the others. But she also wondered about the Principles of Lust & about true love. I guess she'll never know............  
  
(Narrator: Well, that was some adventure! Now that Rika is heading back towards Takato & the others, what others adventure await her? Find out on Digimon: Digital Monsters!)  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Rika: Hey! This is Rika! I just have 5 hours left before the epic battle against Ingermon begins! Meanwhile I'm trying to get back, but when I saw the Frigimon getting terrorized by a digimon. I have no choice but to help them out! But I get a big surprise who terrorizing them from the past! Hint: He's not your average Iceman! So join me for a race against time, next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	14. RNA Conclusion: Heart of Ice, Heart of ...

A Power From The Past: The Rika Nonaka Adventures  
  
Last Time: Training for only 7 hours, Rika decided to take a rest & headed towards Arabimon Village. There she met someone named Wise Man Arabimon & told her about a book called The Principles of Lust. But a dude named Orchidmon thinks that the book was full of magic for destruction. Rika took him on & gave him the pointy end of the sword. After returning the book to the Wise Man, she bid farewell & headed back to Takato & the others. What's gonna happen next?  
  
Episode 14: RNA Conclusion: Heart of Ice, Heart of Coldness, Heart of Sword  
  
----Takato, Guilmon, & Renamon----  
  
Guilmon was still resting under a tree while Renamon was looking up at Takato. (He's been up there, staring into space, for at least 4 1/2 hours now!) she thought, (What's he up to?)  
  
Takato was the ascending level of the Digimon King. He had his arms folded & looking up at the sky. "It's time!" he said quietly as he unfolded his arms & powered up a sample of his power. He powered up so quickly, that a huge gust of wind was sent throughout the whole entire Digital World. Renamon was so suprised at it, that it almost blew her away.  
  
"Impressive," she said, (No wonder he's been Meditating!) "Looks like Takato's been improving his skills in his ascending stages," said Guilmon not even surprsied, "But is he really ready to ascend to THAT stage again?"  
  
----Henry & Jeri----  
  
Henry, Jeri, & the digimon stopped in the middle of their training when they felt the gust of wind. "Okay, that was no ordinary chill in the air!" informed Terriermon. (No Kidding!) thought Jeri as Henry & Leomon had their mouths wide open.  
  
----Kaiba & Kazu----  
  
Henry & Jeri weren't the only ones who felt it. "Kaiba," said Kazu, "Where did that wind come from?" Kaiba, who had serious face, knew the whole thing. (That was no gust of wind!) he thought, (That was Takato!)  
  
----Rika----  
  
Rika ran as fast as she could to get back to Takato & the others. "I can't believe how fast I'm running!" she said, "I guess the D-Saber not only increases my power, but my speed! At this rate, I'll be there in 10 minutes!........Huh?" Rika stopped running & looked to her right & an ice island of Frigimon being terrorized. "Huh? What's going on?" The Frigimon island had all these explosions & Frigimon being deleted. "I better go see what's up!" said Rika as she ran.  
  
Up at the island, Rika noticed that a few Frigimon were hurt. "Are you okay?" she asked one of them. "Ar.e....you....a...hu..man?" the Baby Frigimon studdered. "What happened here?!" "A....digi...mon.......came out.......of.....nowhere......& attacked us. Most of us.....were.......destroyed." "Tell me! Tell me who did this?!" The Baby Frigimon died before it could say anything else. Then deleted right out of Rika's arms. Rika was so shocked at the result, she shed tears, then anger shouted throughout her mind as she had a serious face. (Just wait till I get my hands on the digimon who did this!) she thought, (Because when I do, I show him NO MERCY!)  
  
A Few minutes later, Rika found two digimon laughing & terrorizng two more Frigimon. "Alright, you two!" she yelled, "Were you the guys that attacked these digimon?! Are YOU?!" One of the digimon stopped & said, "That voice.......yes, I recognized that voice!" He turned around & stared at Rika, which made her jump in shock!  
  
"It......it...it can't be!" Rika said shockingly, "It's ICEDEVIMON!!!!!" Yes, without a shout of a doubt, IceDevimon stood right in front of her. But How?  
  
Rika shook off her surprised look & stared a hole right through the Ice digimon. "How.....how did you come back alive?!" she yelled with gritted teeth, "I thought Guilmon absorbed your data!" "Actually, he did," IceDevimon said, "Except some of my data was sent back here. Then, even though it took me a while, I was able to pull myself back together again! Oh, and one more thing. I like to introduce you my little friend." IceDevimon's partner was a medium-size aqua colored teddy bear with a bandage on his belly, & dark blue eyes.  
  
Once Rika got a glimpse of him, her D-Power started to go off. She picked it up & read the info. "GlacierMonzemon; Champion level digimon; His Ice Claw attack will give you the Cold Shoulder!" she read. "Oh, by the way...." began IceDevimon, "....where's your digimon, Renamon? Did she abandon you or was she destroyed?" "Renamon is none of your concern this time!" yelled Rika, "You're gonna contempt with ME now!" "OOOOH, I'm so scared!" said GlacierMonzemon with a smirk on his face, "Looks like this girl's beautiful face is gonna get busted!" "Just try it, you overgrown Care Bear!" said Rika smirking as well.  
  
With all insults out of the way, GlacierMonzemon attacked first, running towards Rika. "Ice Claw!" he yelled trying to pound her to the ground. When his claw collided with the ground, a wave of ice covered everything within a 10 meter radius, but Rika was nowhere to be found. "Psst...." whispered a voice behind GlacierMonzemon. He turned around only to find a backhanded fist in his face, knocking him down. The champion digimon looked up to find Rika, with her back turned to him. Then he wrapped his bear claws around her. "I'm going to crush your little body to peices!" he yelled, but Rika wouldn't allow it. He elbowed him in the gut 3 times then elbowed him in the face.  
  
"Pathetic!" Rika yelled, "You scared to hit a girl, like me?" GlacierMonzemon was getting very furious at her backtalk. Then Rika sent out a blast which caused the Champion digimon to jump in the air. (I've never seen Rika do something like that!) thought IceDevimon as he saw his partner in the air. Before GlacierMonzemon could attack, Rika was already gone. "Where'd she go?!" he asked. Unknown to him & IceDevimon, Rika was too up in the air with the D-Saber in her hands. GlacierMonzemon turned, in a state of shock, only to be cut in half by Rika. IceDevimon was in shock as well. After cutting him in half, Rika diced him up into little pieces, which made him delete into data.  
  
Rika slowly fell to the ground, with the D-Saber in her right hand, staring right at IceDevimon, who was pretty amazed at her abilities. "Very impressive, Rika," he said, "I would never guessed that you've become so skilled!" "Quit flattering me, you sawed-off bat!" yelled Rika, "I'm gonna make you pay for what you did to those Frigimon!" "I have a better idea, Rika! Become my Tamer, & I'll promise you everything that you want!" Rika knew that he was asking the same type of questions about 5 years ago. "Sorry, but I have everything that I want!" she replied, "My friends, family, & Takato: The Gogglehead that defeated you!"  
  
IceDevimon was really offended by that response, but kept his cool. "Just for that..." he began, "I'm gonna kill you!" Rika put the D-Saber back in the scabbard & said, "I doubt that! So before you go prancing around, I wanna show you something. You see, you were really wondering how I learn to use energy attacks. Well, allow me show you who I really am!" Rika powered up as a crystal clear white aura surrounded her & wind blew up to 50 mph. It caused IceDevimon to recoil back a few feet, then a huge yell came from Rika. The wind died down & IceDevimon looked at Rika with suprising eyes. Her aura became red & her hair became spikey with a few strands coming down. She became The Digimon Queen!  
  
"Amazing!" IceDevimon said silently, "You've changed since back then." Rika stayed silent as he jabbered on. "But it's nothing I can't handle!" "You sure about that?!" she asked then with speed punched the Ice digimon in the gut. Then roundhoused him in the face causing him to spin then kneed him on the side of the ribs. Then she grabbed his arm & slung him. IceDevimon was getting really steamed from Rika's attack, while Rika, herself, smiled. "How dare you sneak up on me?!" the Ice digimon yelled. "I didn't sneak..." Rika began, "I just move really fast!" Then she disappeared right behind IceDevimon & slapped him in the back of the head. "Why you?!" he said turning around, "Frozen Claw!" His attack clobbered her in the face hoping it will do some damage, but she turned her head to see that the attack did no such thing.  
  
IceDevimon was shocked! He tried again, this time in a direct approach. But Rika was doing the same thing. Both fists collided, but IceDevimon's arms was deleted. He tried to kick, but she jumped into the air. (It's about time to end this! After all he grief he gave me 5 years ago trying to break up me & Renamon, killing all these Frigimon!) she thought, (This time, I'll be the one putting out his lights for good!) Then she put her hands together & gathered energy. "That little wench!......Huh?" IceDevimon said as he looked up.  
  
"Shinku......Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" Rika yelled out as a huge red beam fired from her hands. IceDevimon tried to defend himself from the blast, but it was too late. It swallowed him up & deleted him.  
  
After IceDevimon was defeated, Rika went to the two digimon. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Yes, we're fine," they said. "I'm sorry about what happened to you & your island, including that baby Frigimon." "Don't worry about it. Unknown to the digimon that you saved us from, each Frigimon is reborned back into a digi-egg." Rika was really relieved of what they said & watched many digi-eggs fall from the sky.  
  
Minutes later, Rika waved good-bye as she left to rejoin Takato.  
  
---Takato, Guilmon, Renamon---  
  
"I'm really worried about Rika," replied Renamon, "It's at least 3 1/2 hours till our battle against Ingermon!" "Quit worring, please Renamon?" asked Guilmon, "She'll be here." Renamon looked around to see Takato (who is normal) sitting under a tree. Minutes later, Takato saw something running towards them. He stood up & he, Renamon, & Guilmon saw that Rika had made it back.  
  
Takato & the digimon smiled & the way that Rika was running toward them, they knew that she was ready...........  
  
(Narrator: Now that Rika's adventures are over, she rejoins the group. But is her training enough to help the others against Ingermon? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!) ------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Henry: This is Henry! We're just 2 hours away from the battle that decide the fate of both worlds. But before that happens, we go back to Hypnos, where our parents await. We take time to spent time with them before it's time. Next Time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	15. The Final Hour

A Power From The Past  
  
Last Time: Rika was on her way to rejoin Takato & the others when she saw an Island of Frigimon being attacked. Most of the Frigimon were killed or badly hurt. She went to see who was responsible & found that her old nemesis, IceDevimon & GlacierMonzemon were causing the damage. She diced GlacierMonzemon & beat up IceDevimon. After that was settled, she went back to the others & just in time. 'Cause there's only 2 hours left!  
  
Episode 15: The Final Hour  
  
Just at least 2 hours left, Takato, Rika, Guilmon, & Renamon had finally finished their training as Rika planted the D-Saber in the ground. "Rika?" Takato asked, "Are you sure you want to leave the D-Saber here?" "Well, yeah, Gogglehead!" she replied, "Besides we don't need it anymore!" "Well at least keep it as a momento," suggested Guilmon, "I know I will." "Guilmon, sometimes you amaze even me," Renamon said smiling as Guilmon blushed.  
  
Moments later, Henry, Jeri, Leomon, & Terriermon were heading right towards them. "Hey guys!" yelled Henry. "Henry! Jeri!" said Takato waving at them. "Hey! Where's Kaiba & Kazu?" asked Rika. "Kaiba said that he & Kazu went to Hypnos with Sonicamon & Gardromon," explained Henry. "Before that happened, Sonicamon & Terriermon got in another tiff," giggled Jeri. "Well, if he wouldn't got in my face, it wouldn't of happened!" shouted Terriermon in a hissy fit as the others laughed or sweatdropped. "Well, guys," said Takato, "We better get back to Earth while we still got time." The Tamers & digimon agreed & headed back to Earth.  
  
----Somewhere in The Real World----  
  
Ingermon stood on top of a skyscraper with his arms folded looking down at the innocent, yet active city. "Mindless people," he said in a cold, yet discusted voice, "They have no idea what's going to happen in the next hour & 45 minutes! I should destroy them now while I have the chance to! But I can't go back on my word. So I'll wait till it's time! Once I get rid of those children & their pet digimon, I'll absorb their information data & my power will go a thousand-fold! Then I be the strongest digimon in the Universe! NO ONE WILL BE MY EQUAL!!!!!!!" Then he laughed sadistically.  
  
---Tamers---  
  
Takato & the others were just a few feet from Hypnos. Then they went inside, up the elevator, & entered the main roon of Hypnos. There they spotted Yamaki, Reily, & Kaiba. "Hey guys," said Kaiba. "Hey Kaiba!" said Takato, "I see you had a change of clothes!" And was he ever right. Kaiba had on a Karate Gi that fit his size. Red pants, Dark blue sleeveless shirt, & red wrist bands & belt, & he had on the same shoes. "Yeah," Kaiba replied, "Seems during our training, Kazu did a real number on my other clothes & I did the same. Just look at him now." Takato looked at Kazu & he was also wearing different clothes. His were just like Kaiba's old clothes, but the color was all maroon. "But don't laugh at him, though," Kaiba replied, "During the training, he was doing excellent! He inticipated every move I made."  
  
"Speaking of which, Kaiba," informed Henry, "You seem a little different yourself." "I'll say," replied Rika. Kaiba's black hair wasn't the same as usual. Instead of a few stands of hair down his face, most of his hair was standing up all spikey & one bang was down his face, & his black were solid as the dark night. Rika quite couldn't figure it out, but she had seen that look on his face somewhere before. Then she began to picture Super Kaiba in her mind & then BOOM!  
  
"Wait a minute!" she said, "You look just like your Super form, only without the gold hair!" "It's a little trick I learned while traning," replied Kaiba. "So Kaiba, what are you doing here? Are you supposed to be ready for Ingermon?" asked Henry as Jeri agreed by nodding. "Don't tell me that, tell them," Kaiba said pointing out to someone behind the Tamers. They turned around to that their parents staring right at them; some smiling, some angry. "Don't worry about telling them the whole story," Kaiba replied, "I already filled them in when they got here. I think it'll be best if you had a discussion them."  
  
---Takato---  
  
Takato, who was with his parents, walked over toward the window with a serious look on his face. "Takato," said his dad, "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean it's been about 5 years since you & your friends faced- off against that thing, The D-Reaper." "I'm the Digimon King, Dad," said Takato, "I'm supposed to watch out for my friends." "You're supposed to be a regular kid, Takato," said his mom, "I'm supposed to be taking care of you!" "Now Dear," replied Takato's dad, "He has to make his own decisions, we can't be their for him all the time." "But....." "He's right, Mrs. Matsuki," said Guilmon interrupting her, "Everyone must make their own decisions & believe me, it's not a sin to fight for the right cause!" Guilmon words of wisdom hit home hard as Mrs. Matsuki decided to let go of child problems.  
  
"Alright, Takato," his mom said, "You can go. But you must learn to take care yourself." "Don't worry, Mr. Matsuki," said Guilmon talking to Takato's dad, "I'll make sure that he doesn't get hurt, I promise." "I'm sure you will, boy," Takato's replied back.  
  
"Besides, Mom," Takato began, "I have to protect Rika, I love her." His mom smiled & said this last sentence, "One more thing, Takato. If you do fight that Ingermon character, blast his teeth out for me!" "Ah, Mom!" Then he gave his mother one big hug as he smiled.  
  
----Rika----  
  
Rika looked back at Takato & his parents smiling as she talked to her mother & grandmother. "So Rika," her grandmothe began, "That Takato really likes you, doesn't he?" "He doesn't like me Grandma," said Rika, "He loves me & I love him." "Rika, do you really think you're up to this challenge by this Ingermon. What I've heard from your friend, Kaiba, he looks unbeatable!" exclaimed Rika's Mom. "Don't worry, Mom," Rika said, "As long as I got my friends, including Takato, nothing's unbeatable to us! Right, Renamon?" "Right, Rika," Renamon said smiling.  
  
"Well, to just let you know, you're my little girl," her mom said, "If you ever need any help, just let me know & Grandma or I will be there for you." "That goes for you too, Renamon," Rika's grandmother replied, "Do you understand?" "Whole heartedly," the fox digimon replied.  
  
----Henry----  
  
"Henry," Janyu began, "Do you still remember those days when you had to fight the D-Reaper?" "I sure do," Henry replied, "They were the most horrific days of my life." "Do you think battling against Ingermon would be horrific for you?" "Who knows." "What about Jeri?" "I love Jeri very much, Dad." "Do you love her much to sacrifce yourself, just for her?" Henry nodded quietly as Janyu continued. "It was 5 years ago since that time, Henry, you're gonna have to be on your own." "Don't worry about it, Pops!" said Terriermon, "Once I get my hands on Ingermon, I'm gonna rip'em apart!" "That is if only he'll let you near him!" informed Henry as Terriermon facefaulted.  
  
"Don't worry, Henwy," said Suzie, "You will do just fine with the others." "I hope so, Suzie," said Henry, "I hope so......"  
  
----Jeri----  
  
"Jeri," began Jeri's dad, "It's been 5 years since the D-Reaper held you hostage. What makes you think that monster you're gonna face isn't going to do the same thing?" "Dad, I'm a big girl now," replied Jeri, "Ingermon started this fight, & my friends & I have to end it. Like you said before, I can take of myself. Isn't that right, Leomon?" Leomon nodded silently.  
  
Jeri's dad couldn't believe it. Her little girl had become a woman. Then he said, "Jeri, I'm not gonna be angry with you. Instead, I'm gonna honor you. If you can promise me not you're not gonna get seriously hurt, then I can trust you to go do battle." Jeri smiled & nodded as her father gave her a hug.  
  
----Kaiba----  
  
Kaiba was sitting down, with Sonicamon, looking over the Card of Courage. 'This card has the ability to make you an unstoppable force' His Grandmother Sora's words echoed through his mind making him more focused that ever. Then Yamaki & Reily walked over to them. "So Kaiba," Yamaki began, "Tai Kamiya is your grandfather, huh?" Kaiba nodded without saying a word. "I've never seen nobody so hellbent on destroying an archenemy," said Reily. "Ingermon killed my friends, my family, & ruined my life," Kaiba replied, "Would you do the same for yours?" "Kaiba & I were the only digimon & digidestined left," informed Sonicamon, "We had to avenge the people we lost."  
  
Yamaki & Reily looked at each other then looked back at Kaiba & Sonicamon who had their heads down & eyes covered. "They tried so hard to beat him, but killed them without remorse," Kaiba audibly said as tears fell from his face, "He had no mercy for anybody & *sob* spared no one!" Sonicamon also had tears coming down as he said, "All those lost souls.....gone.....because *sob* of him." "So that why you want to destroy him," replied Yamaki, "For the death of your own family & friends!" "That's why I promised myself, no, I vow to destroy him..............No Matter What It Takes!" yelled Kaiba.  
  
Yamaki walked to the crying Tamer & put a hand on his shoulder. Kaiba looked up to see him smile. "I know you will kid," Yamaki said, "But you don't have to do it alone." "That's right," said Reily petting Sonicamon on his head, "Takato & the others will help you in your quest to defeat him." Kaiba agreed, but for some odd reason, he wanted to do this alone.  
  
---Kazu---  
  
Kazu leaned up a wall with his eyes closed until Takato walked up to him. "Hey Kazu," he said, "Where are your parents?" "They didn't come," replied Kazu opening his eyes, "They only left me this letter." Takato took the letter & it said:  
  
Dear Kazu,  
  
Your mother & I couldn't be there to see you, but your friend Kaiba told us everything about that Ingermon character. Normally, I would object to this but you're a man, now. Take care of yourself, Kazu & try not to get into any trouble.  
  
Sincerely, Your Old Man P.S. I love you, my son.  
  
  
  
Takato looked up at Kazu & noticed that he was crying. "They trust me, Takato," Kazu said trying to wipe his tears away, "And I'll promise them I won't let them down!" All Takato could do was smile at his friend.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
A few mintues later, Takato & the rest of the Tamers looked at a new prototype Yamaki was working on. "What this Yamaki?" Henry asked. "This is the new prototype," Yamaki explained, "I called it the Granni: Mach 2." "It looks awsome!" exclaimed Rika. The Granni: Mach 2 looked like the original Granni, only it was light blue & 2 extra set of wings on. "Does it have any attacks?" asked Takato. "Only two attacks. I made'em myself," said Kaiba, "On the wings, there only laser attacks. But the other attack is so powerful, there's a recoil; I called it the Nitron Fury! But I can't tell what it is on a count it hasn't been tested." "And besides," Yamaki began, "we can't tested now because we don't have enough data for it."  
  
"Then we have no other choice but to fight Ingermon head on!" Takato informed as the others agreed. "Look guys," said Kaiba as the Tamers look at him, "I don't mind fighting as a team, but aren't you going to get new clothes?" "Yeah, it looks like you've been a war with each other," informed Kazu. They were right. Their clothes were at least torn or real dirty.  
  
"Don't worry, Takato," said Takato's mother, "I brought you some." It was the same color clothes that he used to wear when he started this journey as a Tamer, only they were modified a bit. Takato put on his white t-shirt, then put on his pants that were a little baggy. And finally, he put on his blue, sleeveless shirt that looked like a jacket. "I'm ready now," he said silently.  
  
Both Henry & Jeri wore the same clothes too, but Jeri wore hers with a jacket.  
  
"Sorry I didn't bring any clothes for you with me, Rika," said Rika's mom. "That's okay, Mom," said Rika, "Besides, I'm looking for a different type of style!" Then she walked over to Kaiba. "Kaiba," she began. "Yes?" "I need a little favor. I want to change clothes, but I want it in a different style. Can you do that?" "Sure," Kaiba replied, "But since I don't know what you want, I'll give it my best." Then Rika's torn clothes became new. She got new blue pants, a blue shirt, & a white short-sleeve jacket with a red heart on the left side. "That's it," said Rika, "Thanks, Kaiba!" Kaiba nodded in agreement.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, Ingermon had his eyes closed. Then he noticed that it was at least 1 min. till. "It's almost time!" he said laughing, "Here me now, kids! You better be at your best! Cause I will destroy you & this pathetic planet!"  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Kaiba looked at his D-Power for the time. "Guys!" he said as the Tamers & digimon looked at him & Sonicamon, "It's time!"  
  
"Let's go guys," said Takato. They walked out the opened window onto the balcony.  
  
"Rika," said Takato, "What do you want to do after we finish off Ingermon's defeated?" "Actually," began Rika, "I want to spend more time with you & our friends."  
  
"Don't worry about me this time, Henry," replied Jeri, "I'll keep my guard up at all times!" Henry smiled as he kept on walking.  
  
"Guilmon, aren't you even scared about fighting Ingermon?" said Renamon talking to her "boyfriend". "Everybody gets scared sometimes," replied Guilmon, "So do I, but I'm ready to fight as long as I got my friends by my side!"  
  
"Hey, Terriermon!" said Sonicamon, "When this is over, will you have the honor battling me?" Terriermon smirked at his rival & said, "I........I'll think about it!"  
  
Moments later, They went on the balcony, in alignment, when Takato said, "I wish that I could say something inspirational, but it just wouldn't our style. Pain heals, People dig scars & bruises, Glory, memories, last forever." Takato's words of wisdom hit home as the rest of the Tamers agreed heartedly. "Alright, this is it," said Kaiba, "Let's go!"  
  
Then went off to face-off against Ingermon. They were all focused at the upcoming battle. Just that Kaiba was the only one worried..................  
  
(Narrator: After spending time with their parents, The Tamers went on to face Ingermon, but is their training enough? And what's got Kaiba so worried? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!) --------------------------------------------------------  
  
Narrator: On the next Digimon, The Tamers face-off against Ingermon. And it seems that they have the upper hand on the Beast Demon Digimon. What's this a digivolution card from Kaiba?! Uh, oh! Get ready, Ingermon cause you're gonna see Sonicamon's champion level in action! 


	16. Enter Akiamon!

A Power From The Past  
  
Last Time: Takato & the other Tamers went to Hypnos, where their parents awaited them. They some time to spent with them & their parents agreed to let them fight Ingermon. Meanwhile, Yamaki created a brand new Granni, but the problem is that it's not ready yet. So the Tamers decided to fight without for the time being. Get ready, Ingermon!  
  
Episode 16: Enter Akiamon!  
  
Takato & the others were just a few minutes away from where Ingermon was. Takato, Rika, & Kaiba were flying, Kazu was riding on Gardromon, Henry, Terriermon & Jeri were with Leomon while & Renamon were jumping building to building, Guilmon was using the Hyper Wings to fly & Sonicamon was spinning in mid air.  
  
"Ok, guys," said Henry, "We're almost there!" "Is everyone ready for this?" asked Kaiba as the others nodded in agreement. (We better be ready!) thought Rika, (I didn't train so hard for nothing with the D-Saber! Even though I went through Hell & back training with Takato!)  
  
----Flashback----  
  
Takato stood before Rika, who was holding the D-Saber. "Alright, Rika!" he said transforming into The Digimon King, "We just have a few minutes left before we have to go back! So give it your best shot!" "Right!" Rika said as she transformed into The Digimon Queen & going into a fighting stance. Then Takato held out one finger & put a lot of energy into it. Rika was staring a hole into her boyfriend then attacked. Takato blocked the sword attack with his finger with no problem. Then Rika did a barrage of sword attacks which Takato blocked everyone of them.  
  
After 2 minutes of striking, Rika hit one last attack on Takato's finger which caused it to bleed a little. Both Tamers breathed hard as they returned back to normal. Then Takato walked over to her girlfriend, put a hand on her shoulder & said, "Those were some pretty nice moves you did!" Rika looked up in disbelief of what he said. "You're ready to take on Ingermon by yourself!" Rika looked up to see his red eyes & asked, "Do you really think I stand a chance?" "Of course you do! I know you didn't train so hard for nothing!"  
  
----End Flashback----  
  
"Indeed, I didn't!" Rika said with determined eyes, "And this time, I'm ready for action!" "Uh, Rika?" asked Takato, "Did you say something?" Rika looked at Takato, blushed & said, "Uh.....it's....nothing Gogglehead.....really.....it's...nothing!" Takato facefaulted & sweatdropped at the same time. "I hate to break this touchy moment, but........." Kaiba said. "........We're here!" Henry finished up. "Alright, guys!" said Takato, "Let's go!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ingermon still had his eyes closed until he sensed 6 digimon heading his way. The digimon landed on some buildings near the one he was standing on with their corrective Tamer. The people, that was down low on the streets, looked up as they saw 7 digimon & 6 kids on top of the buildings. All 12 of them, Tamer & digimon, stared at the Demon Beast digimon with burning rage.  
  
"Well, it's about time!" Ingermon said smirking, "I was hoping you wouldn't show!" "We showed up all right," yelled Rika, "And for the first time we agree on something: It is about time!" "Yeah, time is end this RIGHT NOW!" shouted Kazu. "Are you sure you're ready for me this time!?" yelled Ingermon unfolding his arms. "We shall see!" yelled Takato. "Okay, guys! We've underestimated him last time....." Kaiba began, ".....so this time have your digimon digivolve to Ultimate level! We don't want to be defeated in the first round!" Everyone nodded in agreement as everyone said, "Let's do this!"  
  
DIGI-MODIFY  
  
"Digi-Modify!"  
  
"Matrix Digivolution Activate!"  
  
MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION  
  
Guilmon Matix Digivolve to........... WarGrowlmon!  
  
Renamon Matrix Digivolve to......... Taomon!  
  
Terriermon Matrix Digivolve to........ Rapidmon!  
  
Leomon Matrix Digivolve to........... SamuraiLeomon!  
  
Gardromon Matrix Digivolve to........ Andromon!  
  
"Alright!" said Kaiba, "It's my turn!"  
  
DIGI-MODIFY  
  
"Digi-Modify!"  
  
"Power Activate!"  
  
"Sonic Wind!" yelled Sonicamon as he fired his attack. But Ingermon, as he is, jumped out of the way. "Oh, no you don't!" yelled WarGrowlmon, "Atomic Blaster!" The twin blasts connected, but no damage. "Rapid Fire!" yelled Rapidmon as his missles connected real hard on Ingermon's back. "How'd you like that, 'Hotshot'?!" he said. "You're gonna pay for that!" Ingermon growled. "Not likely!" yelled Taomon, "Thousand Spells!" The attack also hit him in the back. "Take this! Thunder Laser Claw!" yelled SamuraiLeomon as his claw drilled into his gut electrifying him. "Gatling Attack!" yelled Andromon as the missles headed towards him as Sonicamon fired his Sonic Wind. Both attacks connected perfectly as their was a cloud of smoke.  
  
The smoke cleared as the Demon Beast Digimon was unharmed. "D.....did....you see that?!" studdered Kazu. "He wasn't even harmed by our attacks!" said Henry. "You insensitive pricks!" shouted Ingermon, "Looks like it's time to end these games!" Then Ingermon had a pink aura around as he yelled causing a pink & white cylinder surrounded him. Wind gusts were up fast as the Tamers sheilded their eyes. Ingermon stopped but nothing happened. "Did 'Homeboy' blow off some steam!?" asked Rika. "That's not steam blowing off is it?" asked Kaiba quietly.  
  
"Did anything happen?" asked Taomon. "I'll check it out myself!" said Sonicamon, "Triple Spin!" He span real fast at the Demon Beast. But, out of nowhere, Ingermon back hand Sonicamon like he was nothing! The Tamers were shocked! "Sonicamon!" yelled Jeri. "He just swiped him away like he was a piece of tin foil!" said Henry. "So!" said Kaiba, "He wasn't blowing off steam! He powered up to his full power!" Takato & Rika heard every word & was shocked.  
  
"Well, he doesn't scare me!" said Rapidmon as he tried to go behind Ingermon, but he caught him & drilled his elbow into his gut. Henry was getting real scared for his friend. Rapidmon crashed into a building, while the other digimon attack. "You're gonna pay for that!" yelled WarGrowlmon, "Radiation Blade!" Ingermon dodged the attack, but Taomon was ready as well. "Talismon of Li....." Ingermon stopped Taomon before she did the attack. "Final Slash!" yelled SamuraiLeomon as his sword tried to cut the Demon Beast. "You....Bore.....Me!" said Ingermon as he slung the Lion to the ground. "Lighting Blade!" said Andromon, but Ingermon swiped it out of the way.  
  
"Meteor Crusher!" yelled the Demon Beast as huge meteors flew from the sky. The attack hit everyone but Rapidmon & Sonicamon, then they de- digivolved back to their rookie forms. "This was pathetic!" said Ingermon smirking, "You haven't done better than last time!" Then, out of nowhere, an explosion came from behind, Ingermon turned around & saw Rapidmon fire that attack, then he growled. "Just for that, You'll be the first one to die!" he said as he dove towards Rapidmon. "Rapidmon!" shouted Sonicamon as ran towards his rival & sheilded him. "You want to die too, huh?" said Ingermon, "Well, I'll be proud to destroy you both!" "Sonicamon, get out of the way!" warned Jeri, "He's gonna kill you!" "Do something, Kaiba!" ordered Henry. "Not yet!" yelled Kaiba. Ingermon was just a few feet from both Sonicamon & Rapidmon. Then Kaiba pulled a card out. "Desolation......" "There!" yelled Kaiba.  
  
"Digi-Modify!"  
  
"Digivolution Activate!"  
  
Ingermon was shocked when Sonicamon started to digivolve.........  
  
DIGIVOLUTION  
  
Sonicamon digivolve to..........  
  
Akiamon!  
  
The Tamers had their mouths wide open when they saw Sonicamon digivolve. He was two feet taller, had crystal bands on his wrists (Gloves), & he had a brown cloak that covered all of his body. Rika looked at the info of the D-Power. "Akiamon; Mystic digimon; Champion level; He uses Sonic Wave & Nitra Blade for attacks & Nitro Wing for defense!" she read, "Pretty Awsome!"  
  
"It's my turn now!" said Akiamon, "Nitra Blade!" Then a laser blade came form both his crystal bands. He flew up to Ingermon & slashed his arm. Ingermon screamed in pain as the Mystic Digimon kneed him in the gut then kicked him in the back of the head, which made him fall into a building. Then, "Sonic Wave!" Akiamon fired a high-powered blue beam from his hands. The beam guided its was to its target & exploded, including the building. "Alright!" yelled Jeri, "He did it!" "Way to go, Akiamon!" said Henry & Kazu. Even though Akiamon had the edge so far, Takato, Rika, & Kaiba wasn't so sure about Ingermon's defeat.  
  
Then something came from the pile of rubble. Ingermon came from it still wth his arm cut off. But then like magic, he regenerated it. "Ah, man!" said Kazu, "I thought he had him!" "Not quite!" said Kaiba as Kazu looked at him, "I know that Ingermon can stand a lot more than that! Both of them were just toying around."  
  
Meanwhile, Akiamon kept on staring a hole into Ingermon with angered eyes. "Do you really think you can beat me with those toys on your arms there?" said Ingermon smirking. "I'm just getting warmed-up, ugly!" shouted Akiamon in fighting stance, "Bring it!" "As you wish!" Ingermon said then disappearing. Akiamon was caught off-guard when he was punched in the mouth, but he counteracted by elbowed him in the chin. Then Ingermon's left fist & Akiamon's right fist collided which backed one off the other. Ingermon charged at the Mystic digimon & said, "Desolation Destroyer!" as he almost knocked Akiamon's teeth out. "Meteor Crusher!" he also said as he fired a huge rock at him. Suddenly, Akiamon grew transparent, magical wings from his back & said, "Nitro Wing!" Then the wings surrounded him like a barrier or sheild & deflected it. "You're going to have to do better than that!" shouted Akiamon.  
  
Ingermon was really getting angry. "Meteor Crusher!" he shouted as he fired another one, but this time Akiamon was ready. "Nitro......Blade!" he yelled as he combined his blades to make a Hyper Blade, which sliced Ingermon in half. Then he fired his Sonic Wave & blew him up. Then, as tired as he is, Akiamon floated to where Kaiba was. "Nice moves!" said Takato. "Yeah, I have to admit, you got skills!" said Rika. "Thanks," said Akiamon, "But I just slowed him down. Even if I went the distance with'em, still he would of been victorius." "So there's got to be a way of beating him," said Henry when an idea hit, "The D-Saber!" "But guys, I left the sword back in the Digital World," explained Rika, "It'll take us at least 2 days to go get it & come back!" "Then I'll go get it!" replied Akiamon, "I can move pretty fast & if I move fast enough, I'll be back in a few minutes!" "Well, good then!" said Takato, "Kazu, why don't you go with him?" "Why me, 'Chumly'?" whined Kazu. "If you go with him, that will increase your chance of finding it! I'll give you some time by holding Ingermon off for a while!" "Takato!" said Renamon, "Are you crazy?" "Gogglehead, she right!" informed Rika, "The moment that he sees you, he's gonna kill you!" "Don't worry, Rika!" replied Takato, "I'll be fine! As for you two, you better get a head start while there's still time!" "Nitro Wing!" said Akiamon as the wings grew on his back, "You better hang on Kazu!" "Right," replied Kazu.  
  
  
  
Akiamon & Kazu flew right past Ingermon just in time before the cloud of smoke disappeared. Ingermon was regenerated, only looked to find Takato in front of him. "Hey, what's up?" he said coldly. "You..." Ingermon said coldly, "I thought that Akiamon was fighting me!" "Well, let's just say......he's gone for the while!" sarcased Takato. Then Ingermon smiled & said, "Well, if you tell me where he is, I might spare you!" Takato folded his arms & said, "Not in a million years, Ingermon! Besides, one of my friends is with him. So you're gonna have to get through me to get to them."  
  
Ingermon laughed at his comment. "Are you sure that you can stop me?!" he said. "Believe me," Takato said, "I'm stronger than you!" "What makes you think that YOU can stop me when your digimon couldn't?" Takato looked at the digimon; Guilmon was on his feet, but with scratches, Renamon was bleeding from her eyes, but held her cool, Rapidmon, who de-digivolved back into Terriermon, was breathing real hard. Leomon & Gardromon had just bruises. "They're tough all right!" Takato proclaimed, "But I know somebody who is even stronger than I am!"  
  
(What is Takato talking about?!) thought Henry, (There's no one stronger than him!) (Takato's taking a big risk with his mouth flapping like that!) thought Jeri. (Is one of us really stronger than Takato?) Kaiba thought. (Takato!) thought Rika, (Be careful!)  
  
"Who cares if someone is stronger than you!" shouted Ingermon, "No matter, no one shall be my equal! And I'll prove it by destroying you!" (So much for talk!) thought Takato gritting his teeth. "It's time for you to die!" "Alright, here goes!" Takato yelled & transformed into the ascending level of the Digimon King!  
  
Renamon jumped at the power reading she sensed. "Kaiba, do you feel that?" she asked. "Yeah," Kaiba filled in, "It's higher than last time!" "I've never seen Takato's power just increase like that before!"  
  
Meanwhile, Akiamon felt Takato's power go up, stopped, & turned around. "Akiamon, what's the matter?" asked Kazu. "It's Takato!" Akiamon replied, "His power! It......increased..........dramatically!"  
  
Takato smiled as his power grew. But Ingermon, who was cockier than ever, laughed. "I can feel your power!" he shouted, "It's just like your fused form! Compare to me, it's nothing I can't handle!" "I guess this level is just child's play to you!" said Takato, "So how 'bout I take it up to the next level?!" "Next.....level?"  
  
Looks like Takato is bargaining more than he can dish.............  
  
(Narrator: Akiamon had some pretty sweet moves against Ingermon, but he proved that he was no match for him. Now that Ingermon has declared battle against Takato, will he kill the Goggleheaded leader? And can Takato push himself as far as his limits can go? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!) ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Takato: Takato here! I'm not gonna tell ya, but on the next episode of Digimon, I'm gonna go through a transformation like none other! And watch Ingermon's impression as he sees the new & improved me! Next Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	17. Super Tamer Takato!

A Power From The Past  
  
Last Time: The Tamers were finally facing against Ingermon. During the battle, Sonicamon digivolved into his champion level, Akiamon & gave him a running for his mommy. But Akiamon said that he was no match for Ingermon, so he took Kazu with him to get the D-Saber from the Digital World. Meanwhile, Takato decided to hold off Ingermon till they get back. Is he crazy or just plain nuts?  
  
Episode 17: Super Tamer Takato?!  
  
Takato (who was still in Digimon King ascending level) looked death straight in the eye as Ingermon looked at him smiling as he smiled back.  
  
"Well," Ingermon began, "I'll give courage points for not backing down, but if you would of ran like you were supposed to, I would of let you live........for now! Even this new transformation, you're dying to show me, won't be enough to stop me! I'm Invicible! Hahahaha!"  
  
Takato wiped his smiling face off & put on his serious face. (Hmmm..... The way he laughs, he couldn't be that strong!) he thought, (Then again, Rukato underestimated him as well.) Ingermon looked at the Digimon King with determined eyes hoping to get a chance to destroy him. (Well, this is it) Takato thought again, (I have to distract him long enough to Kazu & Akiamon to get the D-Saber!)  
  
Meanwhile, the rest of the Tamers & digimon (except for Kazu & Akiamon) looked up to see if really he's gonna hold him off. On the outside of the city, just in the outskirts of the Digital World, Kazu & Akiamon were looking back to see what's happening.  
  
(What?! What are Kazu & Akiamon doing?!) thought Takato, (We don't have time to see them check out the action! Better hurry, I don't want to go beyond my limits if I don't want to!)  
  
Later, Kazu & Akiamon were looking back. "Akiamon, how could you tell what's going on?" asked Kazu. "Just close your eyes & visualize," said Akiamon in a sincere matter. Kazu closed his eyes & saw both Takato & Ingermon. "You see them?" Akiamon asked. "Yeah," Kazu replied, "I've seen that look in Takato's eyes before. It was when he fought a digimon called Controliamon. But this time, I think Takato is way over his head. He's never fought anything like this, by himself, before." "Try to get a close- up of him," suggested Akiamon.  
  
Kazu really tried to, but it only made Takato even angier. Then, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Takato yelled that made Kazu jump in horror, "BOTH OF YOU, STOP GOOFING OFF & GET THE SABER!" "Ah, Right!" said Kazu, "Akiamon, we better get going!" Akiamon agreed as the flew to the Digital World.  
  
Meanwhile, Ingermon looked behind him. "Who are you talking to?!" he asked, "And what's this Saber?!" Takato smiled & said, "Don't worry. It's not your problem."  
  
"Well, I guess Takato can handle this one, huh Kazu?" asked Akiamon. "My guess is yours," Kazu replied, "But still 'Chumly' didn't have to shout! Yeesh!" Akiamon laughed at his result of what happened between him & Takato.  
  
Meanwhile, Ingermon was still wondering who Takato was talking to. "I guess you're overexaggerating, aren't you?!" he said smiling. Takato, also smiling, said, "Perhaps." (I still need to by some more time. Looks like I'm gonna give Ingermon a little demonstration he'll never forget!) Then, with no hesitation at all, Takato went back to normal. Ingermon was shocked, then smiled & said, "What's the matter? Running scared? You don't want to fight?" "We'll get to that," said Takato, "First I like to show you a thing or two about me, starting with the basics." "About you?!" smiled Ingermon, "It may be nothing, but it might help past the time." "Don't worry, you'll like it," replied Takato, "What you're seeing now is my normal status!"  
  
Then Takato began his transformations while explaining. (1st form) "This is the power of The Digimon King. And this......" (2nd form) ".....This is what as known as The Digimon King surpassing his full power! Or you can this The Digimon King: Ultraform!" "Hmmm.....very nice!" replied Ingermon, "But what's the deal? You just changed your hair & increased 1/3 of your power! It's nothing I can't handle!" "Just wait," said The Digimon King, "The finale is about to come!"  
  
"How can Takato stay confident when he knows he's about to pounded?!" asked Jeri. "Maybe he's taking one too many knocks on the head!" said Henry. (Maybe not.....) thought Renamon who was looking at Guilmon, who was smiling.  
  
----Takato----  
  
"And this........." began Takato. "Wha.........What's he doing?!" yelled Rika. "THIS IS TO GO EVEN FURTHER BEYOND!!!!!!!" Then Takato yelled & powered up as his gold aura began to surround his whole body with energy. The Tamers & Digimon, except for Guilmon, were surprised at what's happening now! Takato powered up so huge, the dark clouds in the sky began to move around.  
  
Meanwhile back at Hypnos, Yamaki & others were wondering why the dark clouds were moving automatically. "Uh, Yamaki!" said Janyu, "You might to take look at this!" Yamaki looked at the screen before him & saw a person with a gold aura surrounded him. "That's Takato!" he said, "It must be him doing this!" "Do you have any idea why my son is doing this?" asked Mr. Matsuki. Yamaki had no idea, but when he saw the data meter, "Gazooks! The data meter is reading Takato energy! It's already over 300%!" The grown-ups were shocked at the result.  
  
Meanwhile, Akiamon stopped & turned as Kazu said, "What's the matter?" "It's Takato again!" Akiamon said shockingly, "I don't know, but his energy level is over the hill! Ah, we should go. You don't want to get Takato ticked off again!"  
  
Later, Takato was still powering up. Ingermon was getting really suprised, even though he wasn't at full power. Meanwhile, down low, the people noticed that Takato's powering up was causing a earthquake. City lights were down, the streets were breaking up, & streets signs were being knocked down. Takato was half there, when his hair began growing behind his back. The winds were moving Ingermon back while he was making the earthquake bigger. "Arrgh.....Takato needs to stop this!" yelled Kaiba, "Or he's gonna tear this planet apart!" The earthquakes, sky, & mayhem were increasing faster. In the city, windows & t.v. screens were being destroyed.  
  
Back at Hypnos, "Yamaki!" said Janyu, "Takato's energy level is over 700%! If it goes any futher, the computer might explode!" Yamaki was worried when he thought, (Kid, I hope you know what you're doing!)  
  
Takato was almost at his full power as his hair moved down his back & black surrounded him. Then through his mind, he blankly thought about all the people he cared about: His parents, Henry, Jeri, Kaiba, Kazu, the digimon, but most importantly..........Rika. Then with all that cleared, Takato screamed very loud as the energy exploded. Rika & the others covered their eyes as well as Ingermon. But when the beast demon digimon looked up, he got the shock of a lifetime.  
  
Takato was glowing gold as well as his aura. His hair was at least three feet, & spikey down his hair, had one bang coming down, & he had no eyebrows. Then he looked at Ingermon,who was still shocked, with red & black eyes. Takato Matsuki had reached his third & final form!  
  
Rika, Kaiba, Henry, & Jeri, & the digimon (except Guilmon) were shocked at his new form, including Akiamon & Kazu. "I'm sorry that took so much longer than the others," Takato said in a low toned voice, "But I never had a chance of practicing this one! This is what I call the level of a Super Tamer!"  
  
"Su......Super Tamer?!" said Kaiba & Henry. "Looks like Takato transformed into a Super-self!" said Terriermon, "I didn't know chicken head had it in him!" "No quite, Terriermon!" said Guilmon. What do you mean, Guilmon?" asked Renamon. "Takato has transformed alright, but incredibily the strongest here!" Rika looked up at Takato & couldn't believe what's happening here.  
  
Meanwhile, Yamaki & the other parents were lucky that the computer MainFrame was busted, but they saw Takato on the screen. "My son!" said Mrs. Matsuki. "Janyu, is everything back to normal?" asked Yamaki. "Everything's cooling down," Janyu replied, "But before that happened, the energy reading read Takato at 1000%!" "A thousand?"  
  
----America----  
  
Meanwhile, in America, Ryo & Monodramon, along with Impmon & Calumon, who sneaked with them on the plane, saw got a glimpse of the dark clouds covering Japan. "Ryo," said Impmon, "I'm sensing two powers! But one of them is higher than the other." "But way out here?" said Calumon. "It's Takato!" said Monodramon as Impmon & Calumon looked at him, "I have no idea how, but it's definitely him! I'm certain!" "But Monodramon," replied Ryo, "His power, as the Digimon King alone, isn't powerful to be felt this far away!" "Well, to tell you the truth," replied Impmon, "It might be! And if I'm right, it's strong enough for the Digimon Sovereign to sense as well!"  
  
----Back in Japan----  
  
Ingermon stared coldly at the Super Tamer as well as he stared back. Ingermon anaylzed, or checked his adversary, but he couldn't deny it; Takato was powerful & awesome! But he said, "You look ridiculous! The hair is making look bad! My friend, I think it's time I give you a haircut!" "I'm ready," said Takato in a cold voice, "Show me what you've got!" "Don't worry, I will! When I start to pound you into nothing!" (Kazu & Akiamon, you better move it fast!) thought Takato.  
  
---Kazu & Akiamon---  
  
"Alright, Kazu! We're here!" said Akiamon landing at the spot where they were training. "I wonder where we should look first?" asked Kazu, "I mean, it could be anywhere!" "Well, it should be around here somewhere," Akiamon informed, "So we'll split up & find it!" And so they did to find the D-Saber.  
  
----Takato & Ingermon----  
  
"It's time to take you down!" yelled Ingermon. "Not you can catch me first!" said Takato as he disappeared. Ingermon looked behind only to have a left fist in his face. He went flying & got kicked. Then Takato grabbed him by the arm & creamed him with a right hand. Then kept on knocking him the head with only his right fist & elbow. "Ah, man!" yelled Terriermon, "Takato's wooping Pink boy real badly!" Rika looked at Guilmon & said, "Ah, 'Dino Boy'? How long have you known that Takato can do this?!" "It was earlier this year," replied Guilmon, "We were on vacation & suddenly, I him transform; it was wicked!" Then, with a little bit of hesitation, Rika looked up again to see the battle.  
  
Takato kept on wooping Ingermon, then clobbered him again with a right hand. Then he threw him toward a building. Seconds later, Ingermon rose up from the rubble of the building with a few scratches & gritting his teeth. "Why you little......." he studdered. (He's hurting alright!) thought Takato, (But his energy hasn't gone down a bit!) Then Ingermon fired an attack that looked so familiar to Takato. The goggleheaded Super Tamer was shocked & thought, (That's Renamon's Diamond Storm!) He knocked the beams, one by one, out of the way. Ingermon moved up behind Takato as he turned around. Then, with hardcore agression, he stretched his arm out & bashed the Super Tamer in the face. But Takato turned his head & smiled. Ingermon was so surprised, but yet smiled & said, "Very impressive!"  
  
(Uh, oh!) thought Takato, (Kazu & Akiamon hasn't left the Digital World yet!) "Hey, Kazu! C'mon, I don't have all day!" Ingermon looked up quizzly, then he figured it out. "Oh, I get it!" he said, "You've been in contact with your friend, huh? Well how about I beat it out of you till you tell where he is!" (Looks like I need to stall for more time!) thought Takato then he kicked Ingermon in the gut then start kicking him in the face.  
  
The Tamers & digimon looked up at the battle & the odds of Takato winning this battle maybe on in a million.............  
  
(Narrator: Takato has shocked not only his friends, but his family by transfoming into Super Tamer Takato!  
  
Ingermon: Meteor Crusher! (Takato blocks it away)  
  
Narrator: But how far can his new powers last?  
  
Akiamon: We have to hurry, Kazu! Every second counts on this one!  
  
Narrator: And with Kazu & Akiamon still searching for the D-Saber, it's only a matter of time. Or can Takato could do that Rukato couldn't do..........to destroy Ingermon? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!) ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Takato: Takato here! Next time on Digimon, I gonna have to hold off Ingermon as long as I can while Kazu & Akiamon get back to Earth with the D- Saber. It's a battle against time that we can't afford to waste! Next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	18. Matter of Time!

A Power From The Past  
  
Last Time: Takato was trying to hold off Ingermon until Kazu & Akiamon get with the D-Saber. He gave a few demonstration of his powers: First the level of the Digimon King, then the Ultraform! But then he transformed like none other calling himself, Super Tamer Takato! And right now he's taking care of business! I take it back, he's not nuts, He's Wicked!  
  
Episode 18: Matter of Time!  
  
Super Tamer Takato kept on hammering on Ingermon, as the beast himself, felt every punch he landed. Hammering on the gut, Takato landed a huge left uppercut to the jaw, making blood come out. Ingermon gritted his teeth & lunged at Takato again with punches of fury, but the Super Tamer blocked every one of them even though he was still landing punches. Lighting sprouted every where as the battle reved up.  
  
"Keep it up, Takato!" informed Henry. "He's giving it everything he has!" said Jeri. "I'll say," said Terriermon as the other digimon agreed. "This is getting dangerous!" informed Kaiba, "Takato & Ingermon's powers are dead even, but even though Ingermon's getting weaker, Takato is putting out more energy!" "I know Guilmon told me about Takato's new transformation & all, but...." quitely Rika said, (Why did he keep it from me?)  
  
Ingermon kept on getting bashed in the gut & face by Takato, but when he tried to kick him, Ingermon grabbed his leg & wrapped myself around him, making it hard for him to breath. "Now that I have you, I'm gonna make you suffer!" yelled Ingermon. "Takato! Get out of there!" yelled Jeri looking. "Jeri sweetheart, he'll be alright!" replied Henry, "You know that Takato's been in tighter situations than this!" Ingermon was still squeezing the air out of him, until Takato unwrapped himself with unrelenting force! Takato smiled as he looked at his opponent, who was still bruised & bleeding.  
  
---Kazu & Akiamon---  
  
"Kazu! Do you see it anywhere?" asked Akiamon looking through the bushes. "No, it's not even here!" said Kazu looking up in the tree, "I don't see it anywhere!" "This is nuts!" shouted Akiamon, "Kaiba & the others need the D-Saber to defeat Ingermon with, but how can we find it if we don't even know where it is?!"  
  
---Back to Action---  
  
"Meteor Crusher!" yelled Ingermon as he fired his attack in numbers. Takato swiped them away & fired a blast at him. But Ingermon grabbed it & crushed it. While they kept on exchanging blows Terriermon said, "I hate to say this, but Ingermon is putting some real nice moves on Takato!" Then Takato, himself, kicked him in the face. "Or maybe not!"  
  
(What's taking Kazu & Akiamon so long to find one sword?) thought Takato, (I can't keep going like this forever.........My energy's fading fast & Ingermon just keeps coming back for more!) Ingermon lunged at Takato again, but this time the Super Tamer move away fast enough. Ingermon tried to get a hit off, Takato was too fast for him. He got so fustrated, he disappeared. Takato was thinking, 'where'd he go?!', but before he could answer he was bashed by a desolation destroyer to the face.  
  
While the others were watching of what happened, Rika realized something. "Kaiba," she said while he looked at her, "I forgot to tell them where the D-Saber is! No wonder it's taking so long just to find it!" "What you say?!" said Jeri & Henry. "There's one way of talking to them! Hold on!" said Kaiba as he tried talking to Akiamon by thought.  
  
---Tamers & Digimon scene---  
  
Kazu & Akiamon was still looking until, 'Akiamon! This is Kaiba! Do you here me?!' Akiamon jumped up. "What's wrong Akaimon?" asked Kazu. "Kaiba's reaching me by thought," the mystic digimon replied, "Be quiet!" 'What is it, Kaiba?' 'Rika forgot to tell you where the D-Saber is!' thought Kaiba, 'I'll put her on!' "Rika, just focus your thoughts on what you want to say to Akiamon!" And so Rika did. 'Akiamon,' she thought, 'The D-Saber is right where Takato & I trained!' 'I know that, but I don't know where your training grounds where!' infomred Akiamon. 'Akiamon!' Kaiba interrupted, 'There's a secret power hidden in it! If you can sense it, you can be able find it!' 'All right, Kaiba!' thought Akiamon, 'I'll do the best I can!'  
  
"You must of heard the whole thing, Kazu!" Kazu nodded & said, "We have to find a secret power!" Suddenly, "Kazu, I found it! Come on, this way!" They both headed North to get the D-Saber.  
  
---Back to action---  
  
Takato, once again, hamered on Ingermon, but the demon beast digimon fired a blast that sort of swallowed him. But, with no problem, Takato broke free as his gold with lighting aura appeared. "This is not good!" yelled Henry, "If Takato keeps on burning his energy up like this, he won't have any left to protect himself!"  
  
---America---  
  
Impmon, who digivolved into Beelezemon, was still looking at the dark clouds over Japan. (Takato!) he thought, (If you're really fighting right now, I can feel it all the way over here! I don't want to think about whose that other digimon you're facing off with. All I got to say is: I have faith in you, kid.) "What's going on, Beelezemon?" asked Ryo who was with Calumon & Cyberdramon, "Is the clouds getting worse?" "Well, let's just say, whatever this digimon is, Takato may not win! It's only a matter of time before he's defeated!" "Then we have to go & help him!" warned Ryo. "It's too dangerous," replied Beelezemon, "You go there & there's a 10% chance you'll survive! Let Takato handle this one!"  
  
---Back to Action---  
  
Takato was waiting for Ingermon to attack again, and so he did. "Desolation Destroyer!" the demon beast yelled out, but he couldn't lay a finger on him. Then the Super Tamer landed a kick to his face, but not before Ingermon grabbed & used his desolation destroyer & conked him in the chin. That's were Takato got angry. Then a blue fireball came from his fighting stanced hands & yelled, "ALMEKIA BLAST!" The fireball blast connected striking Ingermon's right arm. He screamed out loud as blood dripped from his destroyed arm. But, for some meraculous reason, he regenerated the arm. "Arrrr.......Why you little insulent......!"  
  
---Kazu & Akiamon---  
  
Akiamon was just a few feet from the area where Takato & Rika trained. "Here's the place!" informed Akiamon, "But where the sword?!" "There it is, Akiamon!" yelled Kazu pointing to it. The sword was stuck in the ground & the scabbard was on the ground. Kazu picked the D-Saber up & put it in the scabbard, then put it around his back. "Hang on, Kazu!" said Akiamon as Kazu jumped on his back, "Cause I'll be flying real fast! Nitro Wing!" His wings extended & they both flew through the portal.  
  
----Back to Action----  
  
Takato, who was still battling, sensed both Kazu & Akiamon coming back. (Hmmm.....There they are!) thought Takato moving only his eyes, (They're coming through the portal, they must of found the D-Saber!) Then he smiled as he turned his eyes back to Ingermon. (Now, all I have to do is, hold off helium head until they get here!)  
  
"I admit, you're quite powerful for someone who's energy is wasting away!" said Ingermon. "Believe me, Ingermon!" yelled Takato, "I have a lot more energy than U know!" "You know, I thought you were just a kid! But I see that you're my equal! I should of aborsbed your data the moment you transformed!" Then Takato spat out a little bit of blood from his mouth as he saw Ingermon power up. "NOW......YOU'RE......MINE!" Suddenly, tentacles from his gut sprouted out & grabbed the Super Tamer by the arms & legs. "Hey!" yelled Takato, "What are you doing?!" "If I would of absorbed you during our battle, you be too fast," replied Ingermon, "Now, that your guard is down, you're all mine, now!"  
  
"He's right!" said Takato struggling, "These tentacles are too strong for me to break!" Then The Digimon King was turned into a ball of energy & was sucked in Ingermon's body. "Takato!!!!!!" yelled Rika. "I don't believe it!" yelled Henry. "Neither can I!" yelled Jeri. "Takato, No!" shouted Guilmon. "It can't be!" said Renamon. "We're doomed now!" said Terriermon. "No kidding!" informed Leomon. "I agree!" yelled Gardomon. "Takato just got absorbed!" shouted Kaiba, "Now, nothing can stop Ingermon!" Just then, Kazu & Akiamon enter the scene. "Oh, no!" yelled Kazu. "We're too late!" yelled Akiamon.  
  
Then Ingermon started a huge transformation, started to glow. Rika could only watch in horror as her boyfriend's life was over before it started..............  
  
(Narrator: Ingermon's desperation was final! He absorbed not only Takato's information data, but Takato himself! What about this transformation? Does Takato's power enough for Ingermon to be invincible? And is Takato, The Super Tamer, The Digimon King, gone forever? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!) ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Narrator: Next time, Ingermon completed his transformation, & Takato is safe & sound, sort of inside Ingermon's body. He tries to find a way to get out, but when he does, he meets his worse nightmare come back to life! An old enemy from the past, next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	19. Takato's Worst Nightmare Returns!

A Power From The Past  
  
Last Time: Our goggleheaded leader transformed into Super Tamer Takato & was putting a hurting on Ingermon pretty badly. But Takato's main purpose was to stall, not to win. With a little bit of help from Rika & Kaiba, Kazu & Akiamon got the D-Saber & headed back to the Real World. But before they got there, Ingermon cought Takato off-guard & absorbing him & his information data! Then the demon beast digimon started to go into a huge transformation! Is this the end of Takato?  
  
Episode 19: Takato's Worse Nightmare Returns!  
  
Ingermon kept glowing with emerse energy absorbing every piece of info from Takato. His antennae started to grow & one pink bang flew over his head. The Digimon & Tamers could only shield their eyes. (Ah, man! That's huge!) thought Kaiba, (I never knew that Takato had so much energy! Now thanks to that pink blob, He has it now!)  
  
Ingermon finished his transformation leaving a trail of broken down buildings & injured people. His antennae grew like the size of of a Super Tamer's hair & he had Takato's blue shirt on his upper body. "I feel so powerful now!" he said, "I even like the new look I have!" Then he floated down to the others. "Your friend was a very powerful adversary! If he would kept it up, he could of destroyed me in an instant!" Suddenly, Kazu & Akiamon floated down to where the others were. "Sorry, guys!" said Kazu. "We tried our best to get here in time," replied Akiamon. "You did what you had to do," replied Henry. "Yeah, that's all it counts," said Jeri as Kaiba nodded. But Rika was not to happy. "You tried your best, huh?!" she said with infuriating anger as she walked up to them, "Your best wasn't good enough!" Both Kazu & Akiamon jumped back in shock of her voice. "Because you were late, Takato is gone NOW!" Then she said something that hit home to all of them, including the digimon as Rika's tears became falling down. "Now, I will never see Takato again!"  
  
"What a touchy moment!" said Ingermon while laughing sadistically, "Don't worry your pretty little head! You'll be joining him........in The Afterlife!"  
  
----Meanwhile inside of Ingermon----  
  
Takato, who was still in Super Tamer form, opened his eyes to see that he was underwater & his arms & legs tied up. With the energy he had, he powered & got out of the water, breathing real hard. "Ah, man!" he said, "What going on here?" Takato looked up & & saw blood cells & veins. "I don't remember coming back to the Digital World, in fact, I remember being here either. The only thing I remember is fighting Ingermon, but........" Suddenly, Takato got a picture/flashback in his head & replied, "I know NOW! He absorbed me! If he absorbed me, that means he took my info data as well, I can feel his energy growing! And mine getting weaker. I've got to get out of here or Ingermon's gonna find out my true power!" He started running real fast & entered a dark cave. "There's barely enough light for me to see," he said as his aura flare up, "That should be a little bit better."  
  
Minutes later, Takato felt like he was walking circles. "Man, this is the longest cave ever," he said, "Compared to the ones in the digital world!" Suddenly, the cave started to bright up a little bit. "Huh? What's going on?" asked Takato. He got his answer by seeing to what looked like a huge sea slug right in front of him. He got in fighting stance as the thing started to attack him. But suddenly, "I'm sorry, did I scare you?" Takato fell (anime style) at the response. He got up slowly, acted normal, & said, "Not really, besides you don't have to apologize." "Thanks," said the slug, "Hey, you don't look like you're from around here, are you?" "That's right, I'm a human. My name's Takato & I'm trying to find my way out of here. Do you possibly know the way?" "Well, acutally I do. If you keep going down the cave, there's a room that will lead upward. And the way you're at right now, you're a 1/4 there!" "Ah, Man!" whined Takato, "I don't feel walking on my poor feet for the next 3/4 of the way there!" Then he looked to his right & saw a whirlpool. "Hey! What's that?" he asked. "Well, no one knows what goes down that whirlpool, but there's a rumor that down there is radioactive!" replied the sea slug. (Oh, it's radioactive alright!) thought Takato, (If I know my science about the human body alright, that's to the place you don't want to go! .....If you know what I mean!)  
  
Seconds later, Takato felt something. "Huh?" he asked looking upward, (I feel a faint, yet familiar signal somewhere up there....) "Hey, Mr. Sea Slug! If you can tell me, what's up there?" "Well, that leads to Ingermon's lower abdomen!" replied Sea Slug. "Good! Then I'll be one step closer to getting out of here." "There's one problem, though! The ceiling is to hard to get through!" "I'll fix that!" Takato gathered his energy & jumped making a big hole in the ceiling. "Well, that's the first thing surprising I have ever seen in my life!" said Sea Slug. "Thanks for your help, Mr. Sea Slug!" waved Takato as Sea Slug waved good-bye as well then left.  
  
Takato looked around to see bones side to side, looking like teeth. "This must be the ribcage section," he said walking, "At least I'm making progress." Suddenly about half-way through the ribcage, he sees a shadowy figure. The figure had red hair, white t-shirt, a blue jacket w/ red heart, red shoes, & purple & black eyes. "RIKA!" Takato yelled. It was definitely Rika alright, but she looked dead. "Did Ingermon absorb you too?" Takato asked, "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you, but I was waiting for Kazu & Akiamon to get back!" Rika didn't say anything, but smiled. "C'mon Rika we better get out of here while we're still alive!" Takato grabbed her arm, but she didn't move. "On second thought," she said with no emotion, "Maybe you should be dead." Takato was shocked to hear her say that, then to find a fist to the face knocking him to the floor. He got up & said, "I don't remember Rika hitting that hard!" Then Rika, herself, ran toward him & grabbed him by the neck. "Rika?! What's your problem? What's the matter with you?!" Takato tried to get to her, but she didn't listen & threw him to the other side of the ribcage section. Then Rika let her punches fly making Takato barely blocking every one of them, then with one punch, event though he was blocking, Rika knocked him back 4 feet.  
  
"Okayyyy!" said Takato, "This's odd! The Rika I know wouldn't be doing this, let alone fight me! Maybe she's just a copy created by Ingermon. Now, I know! He must of tapped into my deepest thoughts & used them to his advantage!" Then the Rika copy transformed into the Digimon Queen. "Time for you to die!" she said w/ no emotion. Takato backed up in his fighting stance & thought, (With my energy fading even faster, I can't fight her in this form! I'll just have to power down one level!) With that in mind, Takato de-transformed from Super Tamer to Digimon King Ultraform. The Rika copy lunged at Takato & let her fist to the talking while moving back causing smoke. "These are the same moves I put on Controliamon!" replied Takato, "And one who invents it, know how to prevent it!" He blocked her left arm, drilled her in the gut, & bashed her in the face.  
  
Seconds later, the Rika copy got up as if like nothing happened. Takato was shocked over the result. "What's the matter, Takato?" asked the Rika copy, "Can't you see that I'm real? When you fought Ingermon, I wanted to fight along side you. But when decided to fight alone & got absorbed, he told my soul. So you see, it's sort of your fault!" "Shut up, with your lies!" yelled Takato getting angry, "I know for a fact that Rika would never give up without a fight! She maybe a hothead sometimes, but on the inside, She's the sweetest girl ever! And that's why I love her!" The Rika copy just smiled & said, "If I'm not Rika, then I can't do this, can't I?" She put her hands in a fighting position then brung them back for more energy. Takato got shocked & yelled, "AHHHH! Not a Shinku Kamehameha Wave!" The Rika copy let loose the blast at full strength, which Takato dodged in the nick of time. Suddenly, she let him have it with a left hand to the face which caused him to knock through the ceiling.  
  
Takato appeared in another room that was all red with green veins, etc. "She must of knocked me up to where Ingermon's heart is!" he replied, "I'd figured he didn't have one if he's this evil! I wonder why that copy of my sweetheart knocked me up here!"  
  
"This is Why!" the Rika copy yelled as veins/tentacles came from her wrapping around Takato. The Ultraformed Digimon King tried hard to break free. "No matter how hard you try, you'll never be able to get out of this one, Digimon King!" "You may know that I'm the Digimon King," informed Takato, "But the real Rika knows that I...........am........a........TAMER!" Then Takato broke free as his gold aura with lighting surrounded him. The Rika copy was shocked as he kicked her in the face, then with superspeed, hammered her in the back. The Rika copy crashed down on the floor as Takato floated down in his fighting stance. Rika copy got up & what Takato saw shocked him. Part of her face & lower abdomen had was torn & veins came out of her body! (She's just nothing but veins!) Takato thought. "Time to die!" she yelled as lunged at him. "You sorry clone!" Takato yelled, "You'll not make a fool of me!" Then he fired a blast from his hand & destroyed the Rika clone!  
  
"That faker was a good warm-up!" informed Takato trying to think it was too easy. "That was really something, Takato!" said a voice. "Huh? Who's there?!" asked Takato, "Show yourself!" "Just look behind you!" Takato obeyed the voice & turned around to see someone hung up to tentacles; he looked so familiar. "You don't recognize me do you, Takato?" the person asked. Takato looked at his face, then pictured someone that looked just liked him 4 years ago. Then it hit him. "It can't be! You're Controliamon!" "That's right, Takato! I'm back............for revenge!"  
  
Takato couldn't believe his eyes. Controliamon survived & back for more...............................  
  
(Narrator: I was just thinking about how Controliamon survived from WaruBladramon's wrath! Is Takato finished? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!)  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Narrator: Next Time, Takato is gonna go at it with Controliamon, well sort of! He's gonna give his best to defeat him! Meanwhile Ingermon still gloating over his new power & what's with Rika? Has she snapped or is she really gonna fight?! 


	20. Battle for Survival! Rika's new transfo...

A Power From The Past  
  
Last Time: After Takato's absorbsion, Ingermon began a transformation like none other. Once he was done, he had the power of Super Tamer Takato. Speaking of which, Takato met up with Rika, who turned out to be just a bunch of tentacles. After destroying the cloned Rika, he met up another problem.................Controliamon! Does this guy ever give up?!  
  
  
  
Episode 20: Battle for Survival! Rika's New Transformation!  
  
----Inside Ingermon----  
  
Takato was still shocked over the fact it was Controliamon, the person that he & Rika defeated in the past. He was hung by tentacles & his whole body was just nothing but wires. "I still don't get it!" yelled Takato, "I don't know how you did it, but I would like to know how in the hell did you survive an attack from WaruBladramon!" "Wouldn't you like to know?!" said a sacasm Controliamon, "All I got to say is this. When you defeated me, my metal armor, of when I was MetalControliamon, was stripped off my body leaving me to be nothing, but wires. Days later, I ended up here in Ingermon's heart. The tentacles were wrapped around me so I can repair. And soon once again I will become MetalControliamon!"  
  
"Shut up!" yelled Takato getting angry, "I don't need to know how you got here! What's more important is destroying you, so you won't have to hurt me, Rika, or anyone else anymore!" "Hehehe.......You know that's never gonna happen, Takato!" laughed Controliamon, "Besides, I know your moves & skills by heart!" "If you got one!" shouted Takato, "And I know you're in no position to trash talk me or to defend yourself! I'm taking you out once & for all!" Takato powered up & lunged at Controliamon. When he tried to attack, something electricuted & knocked him back.  
  
"What was THAT?!" Takato asked. "Let's just say you hit my invisible barrier," replied Controliamon as The Digimon King stood up, "When the tentacles were wrapped around me, they created an invisible barrier so powerful, not even you can break through it!" Takato, though he was serious, smiled & said, "I guess I have to try harder." "By all means, try. Oh, & by the way, I like to introduce to you to some of my friends." Suddenly, little blue pieces of slime, at least about 6, appeared & started to take shape. After they take shape, Takato couldn't believe what he saw. "They all look like me!" he yelled, "But what are THEY?!" "They're Bacterimon!" replied Controliamon, "And they only come out when a germ.........AND YOU'RE THE GERM!"  
  
"A few antibodies ain't gonna save you, Controliamon!" yelled Takato as he powered up. He attacked one of the Bacterimon & destroyed it, but once he did, he short sleeve started to melt. "Oh, I forgot to tell you--" said Controliamon, "Since you're the virus, the Bacterimon carry acid in their bodies. So anytime you touch them, you'll start to feel the burn!" (He's right!) thought Takato, (If I attack them head on, the acid is gonna burn me, unless.....) Before he could finish his thinking, the Bacterimon wnet after him in rapid speed. Takato was barely able to stay one step until he said, "That's Enough!" Then he fired multiple shots, firing & destroying every piece of the Bacterimon! When the smoke cleared, the Bacterimon was destroyed.  
  
"That was a good warm-up!" Takato informed, "Controliamon! Is that the best you've got?! If it is, you better give up now!" "I never give up to the likes of a human!" replied Controliamon, "Especially you, Takato! Besides, I knew for a fact that you improved since the last time we fought! Even with your new skills, you're still no match for me!" "You better remember this, Controliamon!" yelled Takato, "Don't forget that Rika & I defeated you twice! And I know we can do it again! And I gonna fight as long as my heart tells me to!" "You're bluffing!" "We'll see if I'm bluffing!" Suddenly, Controliamon had a funny feeling. "Now, FACE THE POWER OF THE DIGIMON KING!" yelled Takato as he transformed into Super Tamer Takato!  
  
"What power!" Controliamon said shockingly as Takato flew like a bullet towards him. Takato flipped to the side & attacked with a powerkick, then disappeared, then elbowed the barrier. But no matter how hard he tried, Takato couldn't break through, so he tried his ultimate trump card. "Al....me.....ki...a.......BLAST!" The beam shot like a needle as it tried to burn through. Takato gave it his all, but when the smoke cleared, the barrier was still up. "I'm very surprised of this new power, you have!" informed Controliamon, "But you're still no match for me! You're just all show & no substance!" (That's because Ingermon has sucked up nearly all of my energy in this form!) thought Takato, (If I don't hurry & get out of here, I'm done like dinner!)  
  
----Meanwhile----  
  
Ingermon was still goating over his new power until he looked at the Tamers & digimon smiling. "Now, which one of you is first?!" he said smiling, "It doesn't matter who goes, either way I'll kill you all!"  
  
"Arrgh......I've had enough of his mouth!" said Akiamon, "I'm taking him down!" "Akiamon, don't!" yelled Jeri, "It's too dangerous!" "Why shouldn't I?!" Akiamon asked. "Jeri's right, Akiamon!" replied Henry, "We don't know powerful Ingermon is right now! You go up against him, you're gonna get killed!" Then the Mystic digimon haltered. "This is heavy!" replied Kazu, "First Takato is gone, then Ingermon gets his power! What's next?!" "I think it'll be a better idea if we head back to Hypnos & come up with a plan!" suggested Kaiba. "Kaiba, we can't leave!" replied Henry, "If we do, Ingermon's just gonna destroy the city & all the people!" "Arrr.....Henry! Don't you see, I don't want to leave either!" informed Kaiba, "But we have no choice! Like you said, 'we don't know how powerful he is!' So the only chance is with the Granni: Mach 2! That is, if Rika wants to go."  
  
Jeri looked down at Rika who was kneeling on one knee. She went over to her & said, "C'mon Rika. We have no choice. Let's get back to Hypnos." But Rika refused to go. "I'm not going ANYWHERE!" she yelled. Jeri jumped back as the others saw bolts of lighting came through her body. Rika transformed into the Digimon Queen as tears came form her hidden eyes. "Rika, are you okay?" asked Renamon. "Renamon, stay....here...." Rika said quietly as she floated up to where Ingermon was. She lifted her head for Ingermon to see the hurt & pain in her eyes. "So you want to go first, huh?" asked Ingermon, "Don't worry, I'm gonna absorb you just like your friend, then you won't have to cry, hehehehe." But unknown to Ingermon, Rika was already powering as tears flare out even more.  
  
Toki wa michite Oh Meshia Oh Meshia-ra  
  
Yuduliya-vele Yuduliya-vele Yuduliya-vele Yuduliya Iyaliya  
  
Aa, soko-nashi no kyoufu wo kikitsure Aa, semarikuru jaaku na tamashii  
  
Makerarenai unmei no wakare ni yarushikanai yoakenimeiokakete konotede  
  
Whoa Whoa Kanarazu Ore wa ore wo koete 'ku ze Whoa Whoa Ki wo atsumete Kuraya wo tobase  
  
Yuduliya-vele Yuduliya-vele Yuduliya-vele Yuduliya Iyaliya  
  
Aa, chi ni ueta kemono ga hohoemu Aa, atsuku naru seigi no tamashii  
  
Tare mo inai chikyuu nante iya da Yume mienai hoshi nante mitaku wa nai Zettai nai  
  
Whoa Whoa Omae wo Taosazu ni wa irarenai Whoa Whoa Sono warai wo Ore ga tomete yaru  
  
Tatoeimahe omaegaademo Asuninareba ashi tano kaze fukuse kai Sara, yuke  
  
Whoa Whoa Kanarazu Ore wa ore wo koete 'ku ze Whoa Whoa Ki wo atsumete Unmei wo tobase  
  
Whoa Whoa Kanarazu Ore wa ore wo koete 'ku ze Whoa Whoa Ki wo atsumete Unmei wo tobase  
  
(End of Song)  
  
Rika ended her powering up as wind (up to 75 mph) kept gathering. The other Tamers & digimon were deeply surprised at the the power up. When the wind cleared, even Ingermon was surprised at Rika's new transformation. "I gonna make you pay for what you did to Takato!" she said with no emotion as tears kept flowing from her eyes. Looks like Ingermon decided to shut up...............  
  
(Narrator: Uh, oh! I don't want to be in Ingermon shoes now! Can Rika defeat this monster & get Takato out before it's too late? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!) --------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rika: Rika here! After introducing my incredible new transformation to Ingermon, my moves are quick & vicious. This time I'm gonna show Ingermon the ropes & NO MERCY! Hey Sailor Saba!  
  
Sailor Saba: What's up?!  
  
Rika: You better watch this cause Ingermon's going down! --------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Takato: Hey, that was pretty sweet for putting the lyrics Spirit vs. Spirit on this chapter.  
  
Sailor Saba: I just hope Rika can forgive me for putting you in such a predicament!  
  
Takato: Don't worry, she will!  
  
(Hears Rika stomping down the hall)  
  
Sailor Saba: Ah, Takato I better go! See ya & keep reviewing! 


	21. The Unstoppable Digimon Queen

A Power From The Past  
  
Last Time: Takato was really suprised when his old nemisis, Controliamon, came back to haunt him & Rika again. Controliamon sent out these baterimon, that looked like Takato, to destroy him. But francally, The Digimon King wasn't gonna have any of it! But even at Super Tamer level, he wasn't able to break Controliamon's invisble sheild. Meanwhile, Ingermon was really ready to test his new Super Tamer powers on the others. Rika decided it was her turn to start where her boyfriend started, & believe me, she's not gonna be a pushover this time!  
  
Episode 21: The Unstoppable Digimon Queen  
  
Super Tamer Takato was down on one knee breathing real hard. He knew that without his full strength, he couldn't beat Controliamon. (This is definitely no good!) he thought, (I'm already at 1/4 of my strength!) "One question, Takato!" said Controliamon, "Is it safe........IS IT SAFE?!"  
  
Takato was about to give up hope when, "Huh?" he said. "What's the matter now?" asked Controliamon smiling, "Halusanating as usual?" (I'm not freaking out over here!) thought Takato, (If I didn't know any better, I say that was Rika I'm sensing! And if I'm right, her power is stronger than mine! She did it!) Then he turned back around to face Controliamon smiling. "You're smiling!" said Controliamon, "Have you found a way to break through my shield?" "Nope, but let's just say, I'll be getting out of here in no time!"  
  
----Meanwhile----  
  
Rika floated right in front of Ingermon in her new form. A red aura with lighting replaced the white aura, only one spikey bang of hair came down her face, her eyes became pure dark purple, & a moon cresent was on her forehead. The other Tamers & Digimon couldn't believe what's happening here. "Guys, I don't wanna tute my own horn, but....." began Terriermon, "........I don't think Rika has a chance against Pink Boy!" "For once, Terriermon....." said Akiamon, "I agree with you!" "Yeah, Rika doesn't stand a chance!" said Kazu as Leomon agreed, "She's gonna get killed!" "Maybe not!" replied Kaiba as the others looked at him, (If I'm right, Rika's gonna bring out the best in Ingermon!) (If Rika is strong as Takato says she is.....) thought Renamon, (Then Ingermon doesn't stance a chance!)  
  
Rika looked at the transformed demon beast with eyes that can burn through even the strongest metals in the world, but Ingermon wasn't intimidated either as his new & gold aura flowed around him too. They both landed on a building top just nearly where the others were. As they landed, Rika, only moving her eyes, looked around to see the ruined city around her, then brought her eyes back to Ingermon. She walked closer to the demon beast until she got a few inches from him. Rika stared into Ingermon's dark eyes as Ingermn, himself, stared back as lighting showered the sky.  
  
Ingermon smiled & said, "Are you that eager to die? Or you just come up here looking to fight me?" "Fight you? No I wanna kill you!" replied Rika, (For what you did to Takato, I'm gonna make you suffer!)  
  
-----At Hypnos-----  
  
Yamaki, Janyu, & Shibumi were looking at the screen to witness the fight. "Yamaki, Look!" shouted Janyu, "It's Rika!" "Rika?!" asked Mrs. Nonaka, "What is she doing?" "She fighting Ingermon!" replied Shibumi. "But what about Takato?" asked Yamaki looking at the screen, "Have you any trace of him?" Janyu shook his head. "Well, you better find him," informed Mr. Matsuki hold his crying wife in his arms, "I don't know what I'll do without my son!"  
  
Yamaki shut his cigarette lighter, gritted his teeth, & thought, (He's right! We need Takato's data for the rest of the percentage for the Granni Mach 2! But as long as he's gone, we can't activate the procedure! Look's like I'll have to put my faith in Rika; do your best kid!)  
  
---Back to Action---  
  
Rika & Ingermon were still staring at each other coldly. "Do you really think you can stand up to me like this?" asked Ingermon smiling, "Now that I have absorbed your boyfriend & his info data, I have no equal! And I prove it to you by making you dead!" "I don't think, I know!!!" replied Rika coldly , "And besides, I'm not the one who's gonna die! So bring it!"  
  
Ingermon had enough with her mouth & showed her what power was. But Rika surprised the demon beast by showing him what power was too. Then she tripped him with her left foot, then backhand him in the face. The Tamers & digimon were shocked at her first attack! Ingermon wiped the blood off his face & said, "You're making a big mistake girly!" Rika didn't even listen as she kicked him in the jaw, turning him around. Then Rika appeared in front of him again & drilled him in the gut with a huge right hand. The imapct caused the so-called Super digimon spat out blood & almost doubled over. "Ah, Terriermon?" asked Akiamon, "Is something wrong with this picture?" "Yeah," Terriermon replied, "Rika's woopin' Ingermon behind!"  
  
Rika smiled as Ingermon, grunting, tried to put himself up. "What's the matter?" she asked bluntly, "I thought you said something about making me dead!" The Super digimon powered up acting like it didn't even hurt & yelled, "I will make you dead!!! What I say, I do!!!!! Now you DIE!!!!!!!!!!" He sped to Rika trying to land a punch, but with unmatchable speed, she moved out of the way. Then Rika blocked & dodged every punch & kick there was possible. Ingermon had been using the Desolation Destroyer attack, but it was no use, Rika was one step ahead of him. She flipped over his head & kick him in the face, causing him to fall. She floated down, with a serious look, looking at the fallen digimon.  
  
"Amazing!" said Henry. "She's not even a Super Tamer & she's picking him apart!" said Leomon. "I must admit, Mrs. Nonaka didn't raise no fool!" replied Terriermon. "No Kidding!" said Kazu, "You go, girl!" "I've never Rika improve so much in 2 years time!" replied Renamon. "Looks like we're having barequed Ingermon tonight!" informed Guilmon. (Hmm....I wouldn't cut out Ingermon, not just yet, anyway!) thought Kaiba.  
  
"Get up!" yelled Rika, "You're not hurt, not from an attack like that!" Ingermon got up slowly & smiled. "You're really think you're real strong, eh?" he asked, "Well, you don't know what you're up against!" Withpout saying a word, Rika walked up slowly to him. "C'mon!" she shouted, "Let's do this while I'm still young!" Then automatically, she kicked him in the gut. Then she flipped backwards & kicked him in the jaw knocking him back & reappearing behind him & drilling him with a left hook. Then grabbing him by his leg, she threw him into a building. "Meteor Crusher!" yelled Ingermon as he fired a meteor at her, but she knocked it away like it was nothing. But without looking, Ingermon gave Rika a right hook to the jaw knocking her into a building, where both of them fought. "Rika may have a disadvantage!" yelled Kaiba, but he was so wrong.  
  
Inside the destroyed building, Ingermon tried to hit Rika, but she was just too fast. Then she grabbed his attacking fist while smiling. She powered up by yelling & punched him in the nose sending him flying. Rika flew past him & kicked him in the back, knocking him back to where they started their battle. Ingermon got up & looked around. "Where'd she go?" he asked. Then a voice whispered, "Psst....Behind you!" Ingermon looked behind only to find the Digimon Queen. "Hi there, nice day!" she said. Ingermon couldn't believe how fast she was, neither could the other Tamers as they dropped their jaws. "Arrgh.......I don't get it!" yelled Ingermon getting angrier, "You're friend has told me everything! How is it possible for you to become stronger than me?!" "It doesn't matter what level you're at......" replied Rika, ".......It's the power that counts!" "Well, Rika! You seem to be really powerful to say something to me like that!" "Why do you call me Rika?" "Isn't that your name?!" "It is, but it's not my full name!"  
  
Ingermon was confused here, but decided to go along with it. "Allow me to introduce to you who I really am! I'm Rika Nonaka: The Moon Fighter!"  
  
"Did I hear her correctly?!" asked Kaiba. "What's the matter, Kaiba?" asked Henry, "What did Rika say?" (No wonder I saw the moon cresent on her forehead!) thought Kaiba, "Rika is the legendary Moon Fighter!"  
  
All of the Tamers, digimon, including Ingermon were shocked. Rika had proved that she was the strongest Tamer in the world......................  
  
(Narrator: Kaiba took the world out of my mouth! Rika's the Moon Fighter?! But how is she gonna get Takato out? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Narrator: Takato here! I tell ya, Rika's giving Ingermon a hard time, but she's giving the beaten, I'll try to get out! And I show an attack that may not only destroy Ingermon, but the entire city! Next time on Digimon! 


	22. The Digital Dragon

A Power From The Past  
  
Last Time: Rika totally snapped when she said she wanted to fight Ingermon. No offense but I thought she was nuts. But when she started fighting, Ingermon was getting his tail kicked around the whole city! After exchanging blows, it turns out that Rika was unstoppable! Then told a secret that had Kaiba shocked............Rika had transformed into the legendary Moon Fighter! Remind me not to get on her bad side!  
  
Episode 22: The Digital Dragon  
  
"I'm gonna make you squeal, 'Piggy'!" yelled Rika as she landed a huge kick to the neck of Ingermon. The sting caused Ingermon to go flying. Rika sped up, grabbed him by the leg & kicked him in the jaw, sending him toward a destroyed building. But an angered Ingermon had enough. Attack her with everything his had, Ingermon let loose speed & power like never before. But in amazing turn of events, Rika dodged everyone. Then she set punch for punch as both fighters let loose their fury as lighting dowsed the skies.  
  
"All right, Rika!" yelled Kazu, "You take that pink blob down!" "I don't think she can hear you," replied Terriermon as Henry hit him upside the head. "Momentai, alright?" he asked, "Besides, Rika has got this one in the bag!" "I agree!" replied Jeri, "She's unstoppable!" "Maybe," said Kaiba, "But remember, Takato's still inside Ingermon, that gonna make it a little harder for her!" "You're wrong, Kaiba," replied Renamon, "Rika has the total advantage!" "She does?!" asked Terriermon as the others looked at Renamon, "Hamburger! Ain't this something?!" "Is food all you talk about?" asked Henry as his digimon sweatdropped.  
  
Besides the point, Renamon was decisively correct. Ingermon had been using his Desolation Destoyer attack combined with Takato's Super Tamer energy the whole time! No matter how hard he tried, Rika was just one step ahead of him! Then out of nowhere, a foot came across Ingermon's face knocking him into a building top. He was laying still--blood came out of his mouth, & bruises were all around his body. Rika floated down to where he was & picked him by his shirt. "There's no way you can beat me!" she said, "So I'm gonna say this once...........RELEASE TAKATO NOW!!!" "N...n..n.n...Never!" Ingermon yelled, "He is.......a part...of me now! He's...........nothing...but...a memory....." That was the answer Rika never wanted to hear & threw the digimon to the side. "Wrong answer, bucko!" she said staring at the demon beast who was trying to get up, "Look at you! You're nothing compared to me! It must be embarrasing to know that a digimon, who's supposed to be the strongest one ever, is getting beat down by a human! Pathetic!!!!"  
  
Ingermon got so angry at her comment, he powered up. "I've had enough with your mouth, human!" he yelled, "I will not be mocked by a girl!" Then he stood up with his eyes hidden. "There can only be a powerful warrior in the universe & that's me! As for you, YOU'RE nothing but an...........OUTKAST!" The demon beast digimon lunged at Rika landing a fist to the right of her jaw. "If you wish to give up now, I don't mind you doing so," Rika said. Ingermon stepped back in horror; She barely even flinched! "This can't be!" he said, "She's even stronger than me!" Then Rika walked up to him & stood side by side. "Arrrgh......I will defeat you!" Ingermon yelled as he tried to karate chop her in the back of the neck, but Rika blocked it & kneed him in the gut, then drilled him in the face with a left hand.  
  
Rika had no other choice, but to stare at the fallen Ingermon, smiling.  
  
----Meanwhile----  
  
Still inside Ingermon, Takato had sensed the battle. "It still doesn't matter, Takato!" said Controliamon, "Even if Ingermon is destroyed, I'll destroy you anyway!" "You know for a fact that's not gonna happen!" yelled Takato, "It may take me some time, but I find a way outta here!" Takato flew up at full speed at Ingermon's mouth.  
  
----Back to Action----  
  
Rika was still staring at the fallen Ingermon. "Get up, Punk!" she said, "Do you still want to fight or lay down to take a nap?" Suddenly, Ingermon disappeared & reappeared up in the air. Angry as the monster is, he would never give up. "I sware I will make you pay...." he vowed silently, "I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!!!!!!!!!" Then he powered up so high, he muscles grew bigger; he was like a giant size football player! The other Tamers & digimon screamed in horror as they saw the giant-sized Ingermon. "Ah guys!" asked Kazu, "What just happened here?!" "Ingermon just grew at least 5 sizes!" replied Kaiba. "If you asked me," replied Terriermon, "He been taking steroids!"  
  
"He needs a lot more power than that just to tumble me off my feet!" said a smiling Rika silently, "But this will do fine!"  
  
But before Rika could eat her words, Ingermon put his hands in a fighter's position & brought them back for more energy. "If I can't beat you........Then I'll have to take the whole city...........with Takato's Attack!" he yelled as Rika looked up in surprised.  
  
"Oh no!" yelled Henry, "Ingermon gonna waste the whole city in just one shot!" "That's his specialty," replied Kaiba, "He knew he couldn't win against Rika, so he decided to destroy the city!" "In other words..." Akiamon began, "Ingermon knew he couldn't win so he gonna take city, let alone us! And if he puts out his full power, he'll take out the entire world!"  
  
"Almekia Blast!!!" yelled Ingermon as he fired Takato signature move to destroy the city. "I've got to go down there & help all those people!" yelled Renamon. "Renamon, Don't!" said Guilmon trying to protect his girlfriend, "If you go down & be destroyed, I don't know I will do!" "Guilmon........" "Look!" yelled Jeri pointing up , "Rika's gonna try to help them!"  
  
Rika headed towards the people just seconds from the Almekia blast. "Everyone! Get down, NOW!" she yelled as everyone did. Then she put her hands in a fighter's postion. "Shinku........Kamehame......" "What's happening?!!!!" yelled Ingermon. "......HA!!!!!!" The crimson red energy blast pierced through the Almekia Blast like a needle & throughout the back. The beam connected & pierced through the Demon Beast, but while that was going on, a sparkle of light came out from his mouth & landed on top of a building. The Almekia Blast fizzled out as Rika went to go see what was that light.  
  
"What was that?" asked Kazu. "A light just appeared out of nowhere & landed on that building top!" replied Jeri. "Look!" informed Renamon, "It's taking shape!" Indeed it was. The sparkle of light sprouted legs, arms, a body, & a head with spiky hair. "Guys, Look!" yelled Akiamon, "It's Takato!"  
  
Takato had his eyes closed & wasn't moving. Rika walked up slowly to him, picked his head up, & put it on her lap. Seconds later, Takato opened his eyes & saw two of the most beautiful eyes ever. "Hey, Rika," he said slowly. Then with unknown circumstances, even though Rika was at the level of Ultraform, she acted normal & shed tears. "Ta..Ta...Takato," she studdered softly, "You're back." "I'm sorry if I......" Takato's sentence was cut short as Rika hugged him. "I'm not mad, I'm just happy that you're back in my arms again."  
  
The others came & smiled for the safe return of their Tamer friend. But unknown to them, Ingermon had already regenerated himself. "He's out!" he shouted, "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! That's it! I've had it! No one is gonna make a mockery of me! I will destroy you!"  
  
Seconds later, Takato stood up. "Guys, he coming back!" he said. "Takato! What should we do?" asked Henry. Takato looked at Rika & said, "Rika! Take the others back to Hypnos! Since I'm only at half strength, I have enough power to whack with one final attack!" Then he walked toward the edge of the building top when Rika said, "I'm not gonna let yourself get killed, Takato! You know that!" "Rika, you don't have a say in the matter!" shouted Takato, "Besides, if I get killed, You're the only hope left!"  
  
Rika tried to say something in defense, but couldn't & did what he said. "Let's go guys!" she said as the others followed her.  
  
"Alright, you pink putty come & get me!" said Takato silently. Ingermon was flying in fast when Takato jumped towards him. Ingermon stopped & hovered to see what was he doing. Then Takato released an attack so powerful, it left Ingermon speechless.  
  
"Execute...........................................Digital Dragon!!!!"  
  
  
  
Suddenly, Takato transformed into a giant red dragon so big, it filled the sky. He headed straight for the Demon Beast. Ingermon couldn't move as the attack went straight through his stomach & started to wrap around him. Then it exploded.  
  
The attack caused a huge explosion, leaving nothing but dust, broken glass, & a red sky, but no Takato.............  
  
(Narrator: That was awsome! I never knew he could do such an attack! But did Takato survive? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Narrator: Next time, Rika & the others head back to Hypnos to make a new stragety. But they're all worried about Takato. Did he survive or did he become just another victim? 


	23. The Vow To Destroy

A Power From The Past  
  
Last Time: Takato knew he had one last chance to reunite with the others, so he tried to fly out of Ingermon's mouth. Speaking of Ingermon, he was getting beat down by the Moon Fighter, known as Rika. When he knew he couldn't win, he tried to destroy the city by using Takato's own attack! But Rika wasn't having any of it by attacking with a blast of her own. During the attack, Takato escaped from the bowels of Ingermon & the two lovebirds were reunited! But when Ingermon started to attack again, Takato had no other choice but to execute an attack called the Digital Dragon & destroyed him, but did it destroy himself?  
  
Episode 23: The Vow To Destroy  
  
Rika lead the others back to Hypnos, but for some odd reason, she had an angry look on her face. Kaiba recognized the look & asked, "Rika, are you okay?" "I'm fine!" Rika replied snapping at Kaiba, "Don't worry about it!"  
  
They finally made back to Hypnos as their parents ran up to them. "Rika," said Mrs. Nonaka as her daughter smiled, "Are you okay?" "Don't worry, Mom. I'm okay." "But where's Takato?" asked Mr. Matsuki, "What happened to him?" The Tamers lowered their heads to give them an answer until............Takato entered from the window exhausted. He couldn't walk another step as his parents came up to him. "Takato, sweetheart, are you alright?" asked his mom. Takato waved a hand at his mother & said, "Don't worry, Mother. I'll be okay. I'm just a little tired that's all." Takato slowly stood up & looked at everyone smiling. Then he de-transformed from Super Tamer, to Digimon King 1st form, & back to normal.  
  
Rika didn't mind de-transforming from Moon Fighter back to normal, as well. "Son, are you okay?" Takato's dad asked, "You're not hurt or anything are you?" "I got a couple of scratches, but I'll be okay," replied Takato. But then Henry saw something, not even Takato's own parents couldn't recognize. "Dad, Yamaki, look at Takato's face!" Henry said. They both looked & saw that Takato was breathing real hard & sweating badly.  
  
Janyu had no other choice but to give the gogglehead a glass of water. "Here, drink this," Janyu said as he gave him the water. Takato drunk the water slowly & after he was finished, he said, "Thank you, that should help." Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Takato saw Rika walking towards a door. "Hey, Rika! Where are you going?" he asked. Rika stopped & turned her head to see her boyfriend. "I'm going out," she said silently, "I'll be back in a while. (Yeah, I'll be back alright. As soon as I figure this whole Super Tamer Takato, Kaiba & Tai Kamiya, & this whole Ingermon bullcrap!) Let's go, Renamon!" Renamon followed her Tamer & they both left.  
  
"What's her problem?" asked Kazu. "Leave her alone," said Jeri, "She's just got some issues, OK?" "Takato, we need to finish the data loading the Granni: Mach 2," replied Yamaki. "How do we do that?" asked Takato. "We need to use your life data." "My life data?" "But before we can do that, we need you to get hook up. Don't worry, you won't be harm during this."  
  
Takato walked up to Yamaki & was told to put cables around his arms, legs, & upper body.  
  
----Meanwhile----  
  
Floating in the middle of the sky, was a pink blob that looked like gum. Then the blob started to take shape. It grew arms, legs, & a whole body; Ingermon, with Super Tamer Takato's power, was reborn. But the Demon Beast was really pissed off.  
  
"Takato!!!" he yelled, "That boy! He almost killed me! If I find him again, I'm gonna make him sorry he ever messed with me! But It's not only him, It's that girl, The Moon Fighter! She humiliated me!" Then he powered up. "She's not gonna get away with this either! I'll hunt them both down & kill them!"  
  
Then Ingermon released an energy wind so huge, it wiped out all the destroyed building.  
  
---Back at Hypnos---  
  
"He's back!" informed Akiamon to Kaiba as he sensed the whole thing. Then Kaiba headed back towards the others.  
  
As Takato was taping the cables to his body, Henry walked up to him & asked, "Uh, Takato? Is it alright if I asked you a question?" "Sure, go ahead," replied Takato. "Well, when you became Super Tamer Takato, what did it feel like?" "It feels awsome. But it puts out too much energy that it's hard for me to control." "Well, would you have defeated Ingermon anyways?" "If I would of tried, yes. Besides, that was my 2nd time transforming." "When was the 1st time you did?" "I was over at my cousin, Kai's when it happened!"  
  
"Okay, 'Chumly'!" Kazu said, "I can understand this whole Super Tamer thing, but that kick-butt attack you just did, did it really destroy Ingermon?" Takato knew he was talking about the Digital Dragon & said, "You mean, "If it would really destroy him." I would of but the recoil on the attack is so powerful, I wouldn't be able to stand it. In other words, I would of been killed if I attacked him at full power!"  
  
"Alright, Takato," said Yamaki, "We're ready to begin! As long as you have those cables on your arms, the process will take it toll. It will go even faster if stress to your body begins." "Then I guess it's time for my turn," replied Kaiba as he walked up to Henry, Kazu, & Takato, "It's my turn to take on Ingermon." "But why?" asked Takato. "It's my destiny," replied Kaiba, "I must do this for my grandfather, Tai Kamiya, the love of his life & my grandmother, Sora Takenouchi, & the rest of the Digidestined." "Well, the only thing I have to say is.........GO FOR IT!" said Jeri, "Who knows? You might win!" "Yeah, you'll never know until you try!" replied Henry as Kazu agreed. "Tai & Sora would be so proud of you right now," replied Takato, (A/N: BY THE WAY, I'M A TAIORA FAN!) "Now go ahead & show him what a Tamer's made of!" "Yeah!" said Kaiba as he shook his friend's hand & smiled.  
  
Minutes later, "Okay, go be a hero," said Takato as Kaiba went off. He turned & said, "I'm gonna do my best guys!" Then they gave him a thumbs up. "Let's go, Akiamon!" "Right!" Then both the descendant of Tai Kamiya & his partner went off to fight Ingermon. "Terriermon & I will be out on the balcony looking over his progress," informed Henry. "Momentai, Henry! I only got two ears!" replied Terriermon. "Don't worry, guys," said Reika pointing to a monitor, "That will show everything on the battlefield!" "Alright, Yamaki!" said Takato, "Let's get this started!"  
  
---Rika & Renamon---  
  
Rika & Renamon stopped walking & sat down. "Rika, We're nearly out of the city!" replied Renamon, "What are we doing here?" "It's just something I have to think about, don't worry about it!" said Rika, (And I found these answers, I'll go back, but I won't fight along beside Takato!)  
  
----Later----  
  
Ingermon was looking for both Takato & Rika when he saw Kaiba & Akiamon head towards him. They all stood staring each other out. "Well, Kaiba! Good to see you again!" Ingermon said. "What's so good about it?!" yelled Kaiba. "You see, Kaiba, I've got an opportunity for you that you can't refuse! Tell me where the boy & girl are & I'll spare your miserable life!" Kaiba & Akiamon kept their mouths shut until Akiamon said, "Takato & Rika's fates are no longer your concern! This time you'll fight us!" Ingermon closed his eyes & laughed. "The last digidestined told me that, & I broke'em in half!" yelled Ingermon.  
  
"Of all the people you hurt, who have suffered, & died because of your actions, it's time to pay for all of the mistakes that you've made!" yelled Kaiba as tears fell, (And I'll make you suffer for what you done to Tai & Sora!) "I vow to our friends & family that WE WILL DEFEAT YOU!" Ingermon didn't believe it, but they're both gonna take him down..............  
  
(Narrator: All of the digidestined, from Tai through Davis & beyond, suffered at the hands of Ingermon, now it's time to destroy the evil. Can Kaiba keep his vow to destroy the Demon Beast? Now that Takato will be out of action for a while, Kaiba need every asset to beat him. And what about Rika? What's her problem? Next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Narrator: Next Time, while Takato & Rika are doing their business, Kaiba & Akiamon are tangeling with Ingermon. One is representing for lives of people, one is representing for a killing spree. It's two colliding powers from the past & this one is gonna get ugly! 


	24. A Power From The Past: Kaiba vs Ingermo...

A Power From the Past  
  
Last Time: After Takato released the Digital Dragon, Rika took the others back to Hypnos, with an huge attitude! Seconds later, Takato was able to get back to Hypnos, but he was completely exhausted from becoming a Super Tamer. Then Rika & Renamon both left saying that Rika had some problems. While Takato was getting his life data to be transferred, Kaiba & Akiamon told them that they had a vow to destroy Ingermon & left. I just hope they're ready this time!  
  
Episode 24: A Power From the Past: Kaiba VS. Ingermon!  
  
Takato's life data was being transferred slowly. So far it made it up to 10%. "Ah, man," said Kazu, "It's getting boring!" "I agree with you Kazu," said Jeri, "You & I both want to see the Granni: Mach 2 in action, but at this rate, it's gonna take days to finish." "Takato," said Yamaki, "Is there anyway for you to speed up the process?" Takato knew the answer, but didn't want to say anything. "Please, Takato?" Yamaki asked, "Try transforming into that Super Tamer!" Takato tried to explain, but he had no other choice.  
  
"Alright, I'll do it!" Takato replied, "Before I do I want to tell everyone to hold on to something." As they did as well, but Leomon was holding Jeri to make sure she didn't get hurt. Then Takato did his transformation stages.  
  
(1st form)  
  
"First I transform into the Digimon King," Takato said, "And then......" (2nd form) "Then I go to Digimon King: Ultraform! The ascending level!" "Amazing!" said Yamaki, "I never had no idea that you have so much power!" "And now......" began Takato powering up, "........I find the depths of my power in my body & bring it out!" Takato yelled & powered up even further. The wind was so huge that it nearly knocked his parents out the window. The transformation ended as they saw Takato with long golden hair, a gold aura, & silver lighting.  
  
"And that's how I become Super Tamer Takato!" said Takato as everyone awed in surprise. "Incredible!" said Janyu. "Man, 'Chumly'!" said Kazu, "You look awesome!" Takato audibly smiled, but seconds later, he collapsed. His parents tried to comfort him but waved his hand to make sure that he was alright. Takato was breathing real hard as he detransformed into his normal self. "Takato! Are you okay?" asked Yamaki. "I'll be....*pant*.......okay!" Takato repled, "But......don't ask me......to ......do that again!" "How come?" Takato stood up slowly & explained, "I was only at 1/4 of my power. If I do that again, the stress of my body could kill me!" "But that's not all Takato's transformation did," replied Janyu, "It raised the percentage up to 70%!" "More importantly, it'll take two days to recharge my strength!" "But, we don't have two days!" replied Jeri. (*sighs* You can say that again, Jeri!) thought Takato, (But it gets worse.....Rika gone to settle her own conflicts, & I'm out of commision! I just hope Kaiba & Akiamon can get the job done......in time!)  
  
---Back to action---  
  
Both Kaiba & Ingermon stared a hole at each other. This was not gonna be a grudge battle, this was gonna be a FIGHT! "Let's go, Kaiba!" said Ingermon, "We're not getting any younger!" While Kaiba was in fighting stance, he said to Akiamon, "Akiamon, let me handle this!" Akiamon nodded in agreement as Ingermon started to attack. Ingermon used a sliding attack, but Kaiba jumped back. Then he fired his Meteor Crusher, but then Kaiba disappeared then reappeared. Then without warning, he transformed into Super Kaiba.  
  
Both powers collided, but Ingermon was getting the upper hand as he kicked to a brick wall, then rammed him into a building. "Kaiba! Try to hang on!" yelled Akiamon as another crash came out from the building. Kaiba fired a blast from his left hand, but Ingermon dodged it only for a left hand to be connected to his jaw. "Alright, Kaiba!" yelled Akiamon, "You're getting the advantage!" Indeed he was, Kaiba was knocking back Ingermon punch after punch of amazing power, then he gave him a roundhouse kick to his face. Ingermon rebound & charged the Supreme Sovereign, knocking almost through a glass window. "I don't know how much you improved, Kaiba!" yelled Ingermon, "But I'll make sure you'll never get back up again!" "Bring it, then!" shouted Kaiba trying to get up. The Demon Beast struck him three times before he went down. He pick him back up & said, "I'm amazed that you're really came this far, but now it is time to put an end to all of this!" But before he could, "Sonic Wave!" yelled Akiamon as his attack fired at Ingermon's back. The Demon Beast turned angrily as The Mystic Digimon blades began to extend. "You're making a big mistake challanging me!" Ingermon said as he doved at Akiamon. "Nitra Blade!" The blue digimon yelled to attack, but Ingermon dodged & punched him in the jaw. No matter how hard he try, Ingermon was one step ahead of him.  
  
Finally, Ingermon punched him in the face so hard, it left him barely concious as he was floating in the air. "Now, you DIE!" the Demon Beast fired a blast at him. But Kaiba appeared right in front of his injured partner & swatted the blast back at him making him explode!  
  
The smoke cleared & Ingermon was still alive, but was bleeding from the mouth. By the time he opened his eyes, Kaiba & Akiamon were gone. "Where are they?!" he shouted as he looked around. Unknown to him, Kaiba & Akiamon were hiding behind some rubble from a building. "Thanks, Kaiba. I owe you one!" replied Akiamon. "Don't mention it," Kaiba replied holding his right arm. Akiamon looked at his shooked-up arm & asked, "Kaiba, what's wrong with your arm?" "Don't worry about it, the blast only numbed it."  
  
Ingermon was getting very irritated of this hide-and-seek game, until he found out something; since he was able to absorb Takato's info data, he could sense where they were instead of him sensing digimon. "I found you!" he yelled making Kaiba & Akiamon jump from their hiding spot. "Uh, oh what do we do now?!" asked Akiamon. Suddenly, energy grew in Ingermon's hands, which created a giantic cylinder around them, then it transformed into a huge, metal shield, trapping them inside. "Where are we?!" yelled Akiamon. "It looks like we're inside a giant metal cone!" Kaiba replied.  
  
---Back at Hypnos---  
  
"Oh, no!" said Takato looking up at the screen with Henry. "Kaiba & Akiamon are trapped within that huge cone!" yelled Henry. "I've heard about it," replied Leomon, "It's called the Chaos Cone. And no one has survived it, & lived to tell about it!" "Well, I'm sure they can get out!" said Takato, "I believe in him as he believe in me!"  
  
---Inside the Chaos Cone---  
  
Kaiba was 'knocking on wood' to see there's anyway out. "What'd you find, Kaiba?" Akiamon asked. "Found out that it's just a feet thick!" replied Kaiba, "Maybe if we combine our powers, we can bust out of here! Should we try?!" Akiamon nodded & got ready.  
  
Both of them fired at the same time combining their attacks making it look like a piercing spear, but the attack did nothing. "....It didn't even make a dent!" replied Akiamon. "C'mon we have to try again!" shouted Kaiba.  
  
---Outside the Chaos Cone---  
  
Ingermon floated above the Chaos Cone with a real short temper. "When I find those two, they'll live to regret the day they fought me!" he said referring to Takato & Rika, "DO YOU HEAR ME?! I WILL KILL YOU BOTH! NO SHALL BE MY EQUAL!" Then he made like a rocket crashing through buildings & injuring many people. By that time, Shinjuku was almost destroyed.  
  
---Back at Hypnos---  
  
Takato, Henry, & the rest watched the screen in horror. "This is awful!" said Henry. "What is that antennae head doing now?!" shouted Terriermon. "He destroyed half of Shinjuku in just a matter of seconds!" replied Jeri. "Ah, man! This isn't good!" said Kazu. Takato on the other hand, was getting angry. "Look at the mess he's making!" he said, "And those innocent people he's killing!" "I should go down there & help him!" said Henry. "No, Henry," replied Takato, "We still have to complete the data on the Granni! If you go down there & get killed, the people's sacrifices will be in vain!" Suddenly, Henry started to shed tears & Takato couldn't blame him. If anything would of happened to Rika, Takato would go balistic! "Don't worry, Henry! As long as we still got the D- Saber, we have a chance!"  
  
---Inside the Chaos Cone---  
  
Kaiba & Akiamon kept on firing their combined attacks but still couldn't even break it down. "Nothing, and we've been at this for half an hour!" said Kaiba, "We did this 10x & still nothing! I'm afraid, Akiamon, we may not get out of here." "Then I guess we don't have a choice then, do we?" Akiamon said, "Kaiba, we have to transform!" "But I thought we was gonna do that later!" Kaiba replied, "But if you wish, I'll do it!" "Ready?" Kaiba nodded.  
  
"1......2.........3!"  
  
MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION  
  
Akiamon Matrix Digivolve to............  
  
Shadowmon!  
  
The digivolved Akiamon became Shadowmon! He was black with orange cresents, wearing rocket blades (Rollerblades with rockets) on his feet, & his eyes was pure orange. "Alright! I did it!" he said, "What about you Kaiba?.......Kaiba?" Kaiba was still powering up as lighting circled around him. Then with a flash of light, he powered to his full. When the light faded, Kaiba a gold aura w/ lighting, long gold hair with only two bangs of hair, & no eyebrows. "Tight!" he said.  
  
Shadowmon was shocked. "Is it just me, or did you acutally do that?!" he asked. "What's wrong with this look?" Kaiba said smiling, "I kinda like it, it goes with my figure! But I can hardly recognize myself!" "Kaiba! You just turned yourself into a Super Tamer!" replied Shadowmon, "You look awsome!" "No time to flater ourselves! We've got to get out of here!" Shadowmon nodded in agreement. Then they both fired making another spear, piercing the metal & making a hole. They both jumped out & saw that Ingermon was standing in front of them with his back turned.  
  
"Hello there, Ingermon!" said Shadowmon, "Bet you didn't think to see us again!" "I'm impressed, no one has ever made it out before!" Ingermon replied turning around, "It seems you've changed a little!" "That right!" said Kaiba, "We've transformed! And we're ready to take you down!"  
  
---Back to Hypnos---  
  
"I don't believe it!" Takato said, "They made it out!" "What happened to Kaiba?" asked Yamaki, "Is he dead?" "No way, he isn't dead!" replied Takato, "Akiamon transformed into his Ultimate form, & Kaiba turned into Super Tamer Kaiba!" "Super Tamer Kaiba?" asked Kazu as The Digimon King nodded. "So is he stronger than you then?" asked both Henry & Jeri. "He's not stronger than me, but he is powerful! He was able to do something in a day that I couldn't do in 1 year! Looks like Ingermon has a real challenge this time!"  
  
---back to action---  
  
Shadowmon looked around to see that half of Shinjuku has destroyed. "Do you see everything you see here, Kaiba?" asked Ingermon, "This is the same way it happened in your world! The same way I killed your friends!" Shadowmon couldn't help but get angry. "Even the way I killed your beloved Tai & Sora!" "How could you?!" Shadowmon said coldly. Suddenly, of all the insults Ingermon gave him, Kaiba had enough! Lighting circled his body as the whole world began to shake. Even Ingermon was shocked at his power. Then with intense anger in his eyes, Kaiba powered up.  
  
"Ingermon, YOU'LL PAY FOR EACH ONE................"  
  
(Narrator: I wouldn't be in Ingermon's shoes right now! Can Kaiba really avenge the death of Tai & Sora? Find out Next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!)  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Narrator: Next time, Kaiba & Shadowmon take on Ingermon to avenge Tai & Sora Kamiya! But when Ingermon knew that Kaiba was too much for them, Ingermon steals! Watch out, Shadowmon! You're next on The Demon Beast's Hit List! 


	25. Ingermon's Dark Ambition

A Power From The Past  
  
Last Time: Kaiba, Akiamon, & Ingermon fought while Takato was busy transferring his life data to the Granni. Meanwhile, Ingermon sealed up Kaiba & Akiamon inside a metal object called the Chaos Cone & went on a massive killing spree. Inside the Cone, Akiamon Matrix Digivolved into his ultimate form, Shadowmon & Kaiba became a Super Tamer & busted out of there! Go get Ingermon, Kaiba!  
  
Episode 25: Ingermon's Dark Ambition!  
  
Ingermon could not believe the power that Kaiba had. It even surpassed his own! "I'm gonna make you dead!" yelled Kaiba as he lunged towards his nemesis, until Shadowmon stopped right in front of him. "Wait, Kaiba!" he said, "I think I should have a crack at him!" "Why?!" yelled Kaiba, "He should deserved his punishment from me!" "I know that, but you're so uptight about what he did to Tai & the others! But that anger is gonna leave you at a disadvantage! So it'll be better if I do this!"  
  
Kaiba cooled down, smiled, & agreed to let Shadowmon fight. "Go for it!"  
  
----Back at Hypnos----  
  
Takato & the others saw Shadowmon was getting ready to fight. "Is it just me or is Sonicamon wearing black underwear?" asked Kazu. Henry sweatdropped, looked at his D-Power, & said, "No way, Kazu! That's just Shadowmon! A Chaos hedgehog digimon; Ultimate level; Special attacks: Shadow Blade, Chaos Flare, & Syphon Kick!"  
  
"Is Kaiba really dense or what?!" yelled Kazu, "Even with that kind of power, I think it would be easier if he was fighting!" No one answered his question except for Takato. "I know we just known Kaiba for a few days, but he's quite different this time," he said, "His face has changed, his power increased flawlessly, but it's his attitude; he's so confident than last time! I think Shadowmon will do just fine!"  
  
----Back to Action----  
  
"I was hoping to fight Kaiba," Ingermon informed, "but you'll do as a punching bag!" "I don't fight to be laughed at!" Shadowmon replied, "I fight to kill you! Now let's get this party started!" With all insults finished, both the Chaos digimon & the demon beast began to fight!  
  
Both of them collided with fascinating speed. But Shadowmon was getting the whole advantage, landing every punch on his face & gut. Then with a power kick to the face, Shadowmon grabbed his leg & slammed him into a building. But before he could attack again, Ingermon fired his meteor crusher attack, but the Chaos Digimon was ready. "Shadow Blade!" Shadowmon yelled as many star blades came from his hand, destroying every meteor. Then suddenly, Ingermon appeared right in front of him. "Desolation Destroyer!" he yelled. "Syphon Kick!" shouted Shadowmon as he did a roundhouse as fire plasma came from his foot. Both attacks collided leaving bright results.  
  
---Rika & Renamon---  
  
Meanwhile, Rika & Renamon saw the brightness from the outskirts of Shinjuku. "What....what's going on?!" asked Rika, "That bright light just out of nowhere!" "It's Akiamon!" replied Renamon as Rika looked at her partner, "He's fighting Ingermon again! But this time, he's changed! He's stronger than last time!" "That's not all, Renamon!" Rika informed, "Kaiba's out there, too! And he just as strong as Takato! This looks pretty bad! The more power they put out, the more Shinjuku is put in danger!" "Do you think we should help him?" Renamon asked as Rika nodded & thought, (Pity, Takato! I won't be there to fight along side you this time!)  
  
---Back to Action---  
  
The brightness stopped as Kaiba opened his eyes to see that Ingermon was knocked back to a building & Shadowmon laughing w/ a couple of bruises. "What's wrong, Ingermon?" he said, "Is it hard to keep up with speed or you can't admit that I'm stronger than you?" "You're not!" yelled Ingermon as he powered up, "And I'll prove it to you by killing you!" The Demon Beast lunged at Shadowmon, but before he could attack, Shadowmon had a glare in his eye & disappeared right before Ingermon swung. He looked around to see where he was until......... "Looking for me?" The Demon Beast turned around to see that Shadowmon was looking straight at him; shockingly, he didn't know what happened. "You......you..can't be that fast!" he replied. "I'm afraid he is!" yelled Kaiba with his arms folded, "Shadowmon used Chaos Flare! He can freeze an enemy within a limit of time. During that time, he can either avoid an attack or do one!"  
  
---Back at Hypnos---  
  
"Alright, Shadowmon!" said Kazu. "I can tell that Kaiba tamed him well!" replied Jeri as Henry agreed. But Takato was not so sure. (Hmmm........I have this funny feeling in my gut that this battle isn't going to be the way we expected to be!)  
  
---Back to Action---  
  
Shadowmon kept on landing a barrage of punches. Ingermon was bleeding & battered as his opponent went for an areial attack. "Now, to slice you up!" yelled Shadowmon, "Shadow Blade!" Before the attack connected, Ingermon disappeared. "Huh? Where'd he go?" Shadowmon asked, "Kaiba, do you see him anywhere?" Kaiba looked as well & said, "I can't feel his presence anywhere, but stay on your guard!"  
  
Seconds later, Shadowmon landed to find him on land. "I know for a fact he wouldn't be chicken enough to high-tail it out of the city that easily!" he said silently. Suddenly, a shadow appeared behind him & shut him up. Kaiba looked to see that Ingermon grabbed Shadowmon from behind. "Shadowmon, No!" he yelled as he ran toward his partner. "Since I can't beat you in my current form, I guess you don't mind if I borrow your data & energy!" yelled Ingermon as he started to absorb Shadowmon's info data & energy. The Chaos Digimon felt every single piece of data & energy stripped from his body. As it was over, Shadowmon on one knee with his eyes closed as Kaiba check up on him. Meanwhile, Ingermon was going through a huge transformation as Kaiba looked on.  
  
Ingermon's shirt (Takato's blue shirt) began to disappear, he started to grow black body armor, & his spine started to grow out of his back. "Shadowmon, quick!" ordered Kaiba, "Get back to Hypnos a.s.a.p.!" Shadowmon slowly got up, & using his rocketblades, skated back to Hypnos. Kaiba, who was getting angry, floated to where Ingermon was. "How do you like my new look, Kaiba?" asked a smiling Ingermon, "It's not as better as my old one, but from the look of it, it seems to pack quite a punch." "Just because you changed, doesn't mean you can beat me now!" replied Kaiba smiling as well. "Well, let's just see," said Ingermon as he was in fighting stance. Kaiba got in his fighting stance as well & said, "I'll show now why Shadowmon chose me as his partner!"  
  
Ingermon charged up real fast & bashed Kaiba straight in the face, which caused him to knock into the side of a building. Then was bashed in the gut by a knee & was hit in the back of the head causing him to fall. Before Kaiba hit the ground, Ingermon fired Shadowmon's Shadow Blade attack at him.  
  
Minutes later, Kaiba arose from the rubble scratched up & breathing hard. "You get it now, Kaiba?!" shouted Ingermon, "Our powers are completely the same, but I'm alot faster than before!" (Awwwww, man!) thought Kaiba, (He read me like a book! I've got to retalliate & fast!)  
  
----Back to Hypnos----  
  
"Did you see what happened?!" asked Henry. "Ingermon absorbed Shadowmon's info data & energy!" yelled Jeri, "He's stronger than before, now!" "Aw, man!" replied Kazu, "Kaiba's toast!" "What do we do now, Takato?" asked Yamaki. "I don't know, Yamaki," replied Takato, "But if we don't finish charging up the Granni, or if Rika & Renamon don't hurry back, We're gonna be in deep bull!"  
  
Everyone is anxious to fight Ingermon, but for now, Kaiba is on his own.................  
  
(Narrator: This is not good! It's bad enough that Ingermon has Takato's power, but Shadowmon's too? The Tamers are willing to help Kaiba in any way possible, but he has to hold his own.......for now!  
  
Kaiba: (looking at Ingermon) Ingermon! I will KILL you!  
  
Can Kaiba hold his own until help arrives? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Narrator: Next time, Kaiba tries desperately to fight against his nemesis as hard as he can, but when his Super Tamer power runs out of juice, all Kaiba can do is run! And what's this? Sonicamon has a secret plan? What are these earrings that he's giving to Takato? 


	26. Sonicamon's Trump Card

A Power From The Past  
  
Last Time: Kaiba really wanted to fight against Ingermon, for what happened to Tai. But allowed Shadowmon to take him on! During the fight, Ingermon knew that he was no match for Shadowmon, so he did the most sinister thing, absorbing his info data. Now Kaiba gets his chance to fight Ingermon, but it's not gonna be easy! I sure hope Takato, Rika & the others get here soon!  
  
Episode 26: Sonicamon's Trump Card!  
  
"Ingermon! I'm gonna kill you!" yelled Super Tamer Kaiba as he flew at superspeed at Ingermon. He tried to land a punch, but his nemesis disappeared which was making him even more angrier! Then he fired a beam to where a building was, he disappeared then. Seconds later, Ingermon was right behind Kaiba with a fist near his face.  
  
"What's the matter, Kaiba?" Ingermon asked smiling, "You seem a bit distracted. Are you scared of me?" Kaiba looked at the right corner of his eye & yelled, "I am not AFRAID!" Then fired a blast at his head, but he dodged it. The Supreme Sovereign was deeply shocked of how he could dodge a blast at his head at point blank range. "That was close, wasn't it?" Ingermon asked again smiling, "I thought Tai taught you better than that!" Then he punched Kaiba straight in his face, knocking him to a building. Ingermon laughed throughout the whole thing & said, "You should of killed me when you had the chance, Kaiba! I can just hear Tai, Sora, & all the others saying that you've let them down!"  
  
Suddenly, Kaiba got out of the rubble & was breathing real hard. "I surprised that you're even standing up!" Ingermon said, "I guess Tai & Sora taught you to never give up!" Kaiba, who was still breathing hard, said, "Those mind games may work on me, now! But I made a vow to my grandfather that I will kill you!" Then he powered up & flew towards Ingermon at Superspeed. "Gimme your best then!"  
  
----Back At Hypnos----  
  
Takato, Henry, Jeri, & Kazu were all looking at the screen & at Kaiba's progress. "This isn't good, 'Chumly'!" said Kazu, "Kaiba's getting hammered out there!" "That stinkin' rat!" yelled Jeri, "He knew he couldn't beat both Kaiba & Shadowmon on his own so he took Shadowmon's power!" "Wait a minute!" replied Henry, "Takato, doesn't Kaiba have any secret techniques? Maybe he can still win this!" "I don't think so, Henry," replied Renamon. "Renamon's right," replied Guilmon, "He's just too much for him!" "Are you crazy in your Head?!" yelled Terriermon, "Kaiba must have something left!" "They're both right, Terriermon!" informed Takato. "Say what?!" "Look at the screen. Kaiba's been using his best attacks on Ingermon, but it seems that the Demon Beast is one step ahead of him every time! But what could it be?"  
  
"I Know...." said a voice from behind.  
  
The Tamers turned around to see Shadowmon breathing real hard. "What you say, Shadowmon?" asked Terriermon. "I mean that Ingermon is using my Chaos Flare attack!" replied the Chaos Digimon, "He knows what moves Kaiba's gonna make! In others words, Ingermon has E.S.P (A/N: If you know what that means!)  
  
"Well, we've got no other choice then!" informed Henry, "Takato & Guilmon has to help out Kaiba, or he's toast!" "I'd love to help, but......." Takato began, "It's gonna take two days just for my energy to recharge!" Then Shadowmon smiled & said, "Don't worry about it, Takato! I can give you my own energy, that way you can face Ingermon with Guilmon!" "You can really do that?!" said Takato with a smile as Shadowmon nodded, "Alright, looks like I'll be going back to battle after all!"  
  
----Back to Action----  
  
Kaiba was still getting hammered, even Ingermon used Shadowmon's Syphon Kick to knock him down a building. Kaiba was hurt pretty badly, but was still concious until Ingermon said, "It looks like your time as Super Tamer Kaiba is up, isn't it?!" Kaiba looked at himself to find out that he was back to his old normal self. (This isn't good!) he thought, (I've de- transformed! That means I can't transform back into Super Tamer mode until I get more training!)  
  
Suddenly, he was buried in rubble of rocks. "What's wrong, Kaiba?!" shouted Ingermon, "I thought that this was the way you wanted to be buried!" Then an energy blast came from the rubble, but Ingermon batted bat to where it was. It left a big crater, but there was no sign of Kaiba.  
  
"Come out, come out, where ever you are!" Ingermon yelled, "I know you can't hide forever, Kaiba!" But unknown to Ingermon, Kaiba was to busy hiding just to make sure that he didn't see him!  
  
----Back At Hypnos----  
  
Takato was getting ready for Shadowmon to transfer his power to him. "Now hold still, Takato," Shadowmon said, "This won't hurt a bit." Then Takato was surrounded by an red aura as Shadowmon de-digivolved back into Sonicamon. The the Blue digimon slumped down to one knee. "Alright," said Takato with a serious face, "Guilmon & I are ready to take on Ingermon!" But before they left, Sonicamon stopped them & said, "Wait a second, Takato! If you go down there, you'll still get your butts kicked!"  
  
Then suddenly, Takato had a idea. "I know! I'll do an Infinitive Fusion with him!" he replied. "You've got to be kidding!" said Terriermon as Takato fell anime style. "Takato!" began Sonicamon, "Do you think Ingermon's gonna sit on his keister while you two do the right hand movements?" "Well, what should I do then?" Takato asked. Then suddenly, Sonicamon took something from Kaiba's tattered jacket & handed it to Takato.  
  
"What is it?" asked Takato. "These are earrings," replied Sonicamon, "Put one of these on you left ear!" As Takato did, he said, "Is this suppose to make me stronger?" "Now, tell Kaiba to put this one on his right ear!" informed the blue digimon, "Then you two will become one ultimate Tamer! My kind of Fusion!"  
  
"Did you say..........fusion?"  
  
(Narrator: You took the words right out of my mouth! But can Takato get back to action to help Kaiba? And if so, will this kind of fusion work? And can Rika get there in time to help? All this & more on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Narrator: Next Time, Kaiba tries his best to hold off Ingermon. But then Takato, the Digimon King returns to battle! Will Takato & Kaiba be able to fuse into one Tamer, or will Super Tamer Takato take him on all by himself? 


	27. The Right Chance at The Wrong Time!

A Power From The Past  
  
Last Time: Kaiba was trying desperately to land a punch on Ingermon, but the demon beast was using Shadowmon's Chaos Flare to manipualte him. And to top it all off, Kaiba detransformed from his Super Tamer mode back to normal! Meanwhile, Shadowmon made it back to Hypnos & gave Takato his power to fight once again, and to top it all off, Sonicamon gave him a pair of earrings, in which if two people wear, they will fuse into one person. Talk about Major Cool!  
  
Episode 27: The Right Chance At The Wrong Time!  
  
"Wait just a minute!" said Kazu talking to Sonicamon, "Are you saying that if Takato & Kaiba fused, they can be indestructable?!" "That's right!" replied Sonicamon, "They'll have power that no digimon can even fathom!" "So, Sonicamon?" asked Takato, "How long does this fusion last?" "Actually, there's no limit," replied Sonicamon, "Once you & Kaiba fuse, it's physically permanent!" "Are you kidding?!" said a freaked-out Takato, "You know I wanted to fuse, but I don't want it to be forever!" "Calm down! Don't worry, the fusion's permanent, but once one of the earrings is removed or destroyed, the fusion will split!"  
  
Then Takato sighed in relief. "Whoo boy!" he said, "I didn't want to be stuck for him forever, I mean I wouldn't know what my name would be if I went to school or worse than that, what will Rika think?" While Takato was talking, Jeri noticed that Henry & Terriermon were gone. "Guys, where did Henry go?" she asked. "Uh, oh!" said Takato, "He must went to help Kaiba! He'll get himself killed!"  
  
----Back to Action----  
  
Ingermon was still looking for Kaiba under a pile of rubble. "Come out, come out, Kaiba!" he yelled, "I know you're around here somewhere!" While Ingermon was flapping his gums, Kaiba figured it's time to run away! But before he could get anywhere, Ingermon stopped in front of him. "Now, where do you think you're going, huh?" he asked smiling as he attacked him. He flipped out, but Ingermon fired a very powerful Shadow Blade. Kaiba powered up to Super Kaiba & bounced the attack back at him. But he knew that Ingermon was toying with him & knocked it back to where he was & it exploded. The blast only left Super Kaiba nearly in a pool in his own blood, trying to survive.  
  
Ingermon floated in the air smiling at the beaten Kaiba, who was trying get up. "Now it's time to finish the job I started," he said powering up his Meteor Crusher attack, "Don't feel bad, Kaiba. Put it this way, at least you went down fighting! Meteor Crusher!" The huge meteor headed towards the Supreme Sovereign very slowly. Kaiba couldn't move & was very shocked that this was it.........it was going to be over, until......  
  
"Gargo Lasers!"  
  
Another attack blasted the Meteor Crusher away. Kaiba looked to his left & saw a Tamer with a Champion level digimon. "Henry! Gargomon!" he said. "What's up, Kaiba?" Henry said, "Looks like you need some help!" "You didn't think we would let you have all the fun, did ya?!" asked Gargomon. "You two!" yelled Ingermon, "I thought I rid myself of you!" "Well, we came back......for revenge!" Gargomon yelled back, "Let's take him down, Henry!" "Right, Gargomon!" said Henry.  
  
DIGI-MODIFY  
  
"Digi-Modify!"  
  
"Power Activate!"  
  
"Gargo Lasers!" shouted Gargomon as he attack pounded away at Ingermon. But when the smoke cleared, Ingermon was still unharmed. "H-how could......he......?" Henry asked in shock. "What do.....you think Einstein?" said Gargomon, "He's a friggin` Ultimate digimon w/ superhuman strength!" "This is getting boring!" said Ingermon, "It's time for you to die!"  
  
----Back at Hypnos----  
  
Takato was merely thinking about the fusion & what to do. "Maybe I should transform," he suggested, "That way, the fusion should be better in action!" "That won't be necessary," replied Sonicamon while the others looked at him, "If you did fuse in your transformed state, there's a slim chance you survive when de-fused. But if you must, do it after you have fused. But remember this, Takato, once you fuse together with Kaiba, it'll be for keeps until the earrings are removed."  
  
Takato agreed & he Guilmon was about to go leave when...... "Takato!" said his mother. Takato turned around to see her. "No matter what happens, I want you to know that your mother is so proud of you!" she said next. "Thanks, Mom!" he said back, "I'm sorry Yamaki, we didn't get a chance to finish the transfer." "Don't worry about it, Takato," Yamaki replied, "You just go & help your friends!"  
  
"Right!" Takato said, "Let's go, Guilmon!" His digimon nodded & headed off towards the battlefield.  
  
----Back to Action----  
  
"It's time for you to die!" yelled Ingermon powering up his meteor crusher again, "And this time, YOU won't make it out!" Kaiba, Henry, & Gargomon were all waiting for the end until....... "Attack now, Guilmon!"  
  
"Pyrosphere!"  
  
The fireball was big enough that it blew off half of Ingermon's body off, along with his arm. His legs fell to the ground as his upper half turned around to see who it was, along with Kaiba & Henry. "What the.......? Takato! What are you doing here?" yelled Kaiba. "Is Takato really back...or is that a reasonable copy of him?" asked Gargomon.  
  
"You....." Ingermon said quietly. "Bet you didn't think to see us again, huh?" asked Takato smiling. "I thought when I absorbed you & your info data, I would of thought you would be destroyed, but I guess I was wrong..." Ingermon explained, "But just because you've returned, doesn't mean the outcome's gonna change!" Suddenly, Ingermon's legs came alive & kicked Gargomon in the face & into a piece of rubble. "Gargomon!" yelled Henry as his partner de-digivolved into Terriermon. "Excuse me while I take a nap!" said a dizzy Terriermon.  
  
"How dare you?!" said Takato pleading, "Heartless Bastard!" Then Ingermon's legs rejoined himself & said, "What's the matter? Are you getting a little scared?"  
  
Takato smiled, "Actually, I believe that you're scared! You were sure in a hurry to put yourself back together!" "Ha! Me scared? Don't make me laugh! I'm the terror of the universe! No one is my equal!"  
  
"We'll se about that that!" said Takato as he looked down at Kaiba, "Kaiba, catch!" Takato threw the earrings at him, only for Kaiba to miss the catch. Takato freaked in horror & said, "Kaiba, quick! Go get that earring & put it in your right ear! Then we'll automatically join bodies!" (What is he talking about?) Kaiba thought to himself looking for the earring. "Is that all you're trying to do, Fusion?" asked Ingermon, "Remember the last time? I crippled you & your girlfriend! I guess it's time for you to die!" Takato shrieked, put his hands together, & said, "Uh, please! Give us just a few more seconds!"  
  
----back at Hypnos----  
  
Jeri & Kazu were looking at the screen at the ongoing battle. "Uh, Oh!" said Kazu, this isn't good!" "If they don't find it, they're history!" replied Leomon. "C'mon, guys!" whispered Jeri, "You can do it!"  
  
----Back to Action----  
  
"Time's Up!!!!!" shouted Ingermon as he lunged at Takato. Takato had no other choice. "Alright! Here goes!" he said transforming into Super Tamer Takato. "Gotcha!" Ingermon said as attacking, but he dodged it. "Kaiba!" Takato said, "Put that earring on!" "I'm trying, Takato!" Kaiba said still looking for the earring. While that was going on, Takato was slapped down, but was able to regain his balance. Takato was ready for Ingermon's next attack, but Ingermon stopped, turned around & fired at Kaiba. But unknown to Ingermon, Takato powered up & fired at him. Then fired scattered shots at the rubble he was in. But Ingermon was not even injured; Takato was shocked & got mad again.  
  
"Now it's my turn!" said Ingermon laughing as he & Takato kept on fighting. Ingermon kept on using Shadowmon's Chaos flare giving Super Tamer Takato a BIG disadvantage, hitting him in the face with an elbow, kicking him in the gut, & bashing him in the back causing him to fall.  
  
Kaiba still kept on looking for the earring Takato threw to him through all that rubble. Meanwhile, Takato crashed, but made it out without a scratch. He saw Ingermon charging at him & got in his fighting stance. Suddenly, Ingermon started to feel funny. "No, NOT NOW!" he yelled as Takato watched on. Then he de-transformed back into the first form he stole. "Oh, of course, Shadowmon!" replied Takato, "Now I get it! He can hold a digimon's data & shape more than an hour! Now he's mostly me!" He floated up to Ingermon & continued, "You were playing against time, Ingermon & lost! You don't plan to beat me like that, do you?"  
  
Seconds later, Kaiba found the earring & said, "I found it, Takato! Now you said Right ear, right?!" "No!" said Takato. "Uh, left?" "Forget about it, Kaiba!" Takato said as he powered down to normal, "There will no need for fusion! Ingermon just lost a 1/3 of his power!" "Just because of this little incident, doesn't mean you've won!" Ingermon informed, "Remeber the arm your digimon shot off?" Kaiba didn't know what what he talking about, but seconds later something grabbed him by the mouth. Takato looked in horror as Kaiba's info data was getting sucked from him. Then he was thrown to the wasteside. Takato tried to get it back, but Ingermon absorbed it & transformed again. Takato's blue & white shirts dissapeared & Kaiba's gold karate gee shirt appeared, giving Ingermon more power!  
  
"Now I feel like a new man!" Ingermon said smiling, "Not only that, Takato! But I have tapped inside of Kaiba's power & combined with yours, I'm now indestructable!" Takato had to think fast! (I can't use Henry & Jeri's a no-go!) he thought. Then he sweatdropped & said, "I have no other choice, but to use Kazu!"  
  
----Rika & Renamon----  
  
Rika saw that they were near the city of Shinjuku! "Are you ready, Renamon?" Rika asked, "This may be a tough battle!" "I'm ready for anything, Rika!" replied Renamon, "Besides there's somebody I need to take care of first!" "Well, c'mon! Let's go!" Then they headed inside the city, ready to fight...........  
  
(Narrator: Ingermon shocked the world again as he absorbed Kaiba info data! Now Takato definitely knows for sure that he needs a descent partner to him to fuse with! But is he that stupid & desperate to fuse Kazu? The Fate of Fusion countinues next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Takato: Takato here! Rika & Renamon returns to the battlefield, but she decides to fight alone! I don't know what her problem is! But worse than that, she decides not to fuse with me either! Well she make up her mind & quick! Cause the wrong answer could mean the end of Earth! 


	28. Reunion of Royalty! Rika's Decision!

A Power From The Past  
  
Last Time: Kaiba was trying really to hold his own against Ingermon, but every time he does, it gets him into more trouble! So Henry & Gargomon stepped up & tried to take him down! But Gargomon got booted out of the picture! With the earrings at his disposal, Takato & Guilmon headed for the battlefield! Takato transformed into Super Tamer Takato & held him back until Kaiba got the earring he dropped. During the fight, Ingermon de- transformed back into Takato's stolen form after losing Shadowmon's power, but when you thought it was over, Kaiba's infor data was absorbed & now Ingermon is bigger & badder than ever! Meanwhile on the outskirts of Shinjuku, Rika & Renamon returned. But is it too late to save Takato?  
  
Episode 28: Reunion of Royalty! Rika's Decision!  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own Linkin Park or their song, Papercut!)  
  
Takato was looking death straight in the eye, or actually up in the air, as he saw Kaiba's info data get absorbed & he, alone, get thrown away like it was trash! "What's the matter, Takato?!" Ingermon yelled, "Do you really want to fight me? I guess Kaiba think you're too weak to face me one on one!" "Kiss my tail!" Takato yelled back, "You know for a fact that those mind games of yours, won't work on me!" But even though, Ingermon was exactly right! Even if he transformed back into Super Tamer Takato, it wouldn't do much help to him anyway. "Takato, Takato!" yelled Guilmon as he ran to his Tamer. "Guilmon, what's the matter?" Takato asked. "I just checked on Kaiba!" the red dino replied, "He's doing just fine, except he's stunned for the time being!"  
  
With that notice in his mind, Takato looked down at the earring he had in his hand & thought to himself, (Now that Kaiba's out of the battle, it'll be hard for me to fuse with someone! But if I don't fuse with someone fast, I'll be living in the cemetary permanently!)  
  
Suddenly, Takato thought up an idea. What if he fused with someone else? He turned around to see Henry checking up Terriermon, then he thought of Jeri & Kazu. (Even though Henry has been using Martial-Arts, he better at planning!) he thought, (And Jeri specializes in sword attacks, so both of them are no go's!) "I'm gonna give you one last chance, Takato!" yelled Ingermon, "If you don't manage to fuse with someone by the time I count to five, I will kill you & your pathetic digimon! 1.....2......3....."  
  
Takato was running out of time & fast! He had no other choice, but to fuse with Kazu. "Guilmon...." he said quietly, ".....I'm gonna call down Kazu! Besides, it's better than nothing." Takato was about call Kazu with his D-Power when Guilmon smelled something. "Takato, wait!" he said. "What's the matter, Guilmon?" his Tamer asked as he continued smelling. "I smell Renamon....." Guilmon replied. "You do?" "Yup, and Rika's with her! But the problem is........I can't find exactly where they are, they're too far off!" "Then will just have to find them!"  
  
"What are those two doing?!" asked Ingermon, "Takato has not even tried to fuse with anybody yet!" Guilmon was still looking of where Rika & Renamon, until..... "There!" the red dino said pointing, "Renamon's scent is coming from behind those crushed buildings! But they're still to far off!" "Don't worry, Guilmon!" replied Takato puilling out a modifying card, "I've got the solution!"  
  
----Rika & Renamon----  
  
Meanwhile, Rika & Renamon were waiting on the outskirts of Shinjuku (a few buildings of the city of Shinjuku). "Rika, I think it's best if we wait right here," replied Renamon, "We don't want attract attention to him, we'll let him come to us!" "That'll be fine," Rika said in a cool manner, "We'll give'em a sneak attack, that way, we'll catch him off-guard!"  
  
----Back to action----  
  
Ingermon was getting real impatient of what Takato & Guilmon were doing. "Enough of these games!" he said, "Time to die!"  
  
DIGI-MODIFY  
  
"Digi-Modify!" "Teleport Activate!"  
  
Takato slashed the card just in time & he & Guilmon disappeared seconds before Ingermon attacked. "Huh? Where'd they go?" Ingermon asked, "Where are you?!!!!!"  
  
"That's a good question!" whispered Henry, "They just disappeared!" "You mean to tell me you've known them for a long time & you don't know where they went?" said a barely concious Terriermon. "Terriermon, do you know?" "They went to go see Rika & Renamon!" Henry was suprised at the comment, but he had to keep out of sight to make sure that Ingermon didn't find him. But suddenly, Ingermon flew off somewhere.  
  
---Meanwhile---  
  
Rika & Renamon were still waiting for Ingermon to apppear, but Rika said, "Renamon, I think it's best if you let me handle Ingermon, you're still recovering from your Matrix Digivolution!" "If you say so," Renamon replied. Suddenly, two beings appeared right in front of Rika, it was Takato & Guilmon.  
  
"All right! We did it!" said Takato as Guilmon nodded. "*gasp* .....Gogglehead?!" asked a shocking Rika. "Guilmon?" asked Renamon. "Renamon!" said Guilmon as he ran toward her, "I'm so glad to see you again!" Renamon hugged her boyfriend & even though she never said it, she was happy to see him again. "Okay, Gogglehead! What the deal?!" Rika asked. "I agree," Renamon said looking up, "Your energy was fading when you were facing Ingermon, but now your in better sahpe than before! What happened?" "Long story, tell you about it later," Takato replied, "Right now, this situation is about life & death!" Suddenly, all four of them, felt that something was coming their way! It was Ingermon, and boy he was ever angry!  
  
"Guilmon, go ahead & hide!" Takato ordered, "The way Ingermon coming, I doubt that Gallantmon has what it takes to beat him!" "You go too, Renamon!" Rika ordered as well. As the dino & fox digimon began to hide, Takato said to Rika, "Rika, I'm glad to see you again. I have plan that just might work!" Rika replied with a "hmph" as she turned her head. With Ingermon heading even closer, Takato had no other choice, but to act fast! "Put this on your right ear! I know it sounds crazy, but you have to trust me!" he said. "What for?" Rika asked as she looked at the earring. "If you put this on, we'll be able to join bodies!" "You mean, a different version of Infinitive Fusion?!" "Right! Once we join bodies, we'll become one Tamer with incredible power!"  
  
Rika laughed as the result, but frowned as she said, "Sorry, but I refuse!" "Rika, have you lost it?!" Takato asked, "Everybody depends on us, now!"  
  
"Who it that with him?!" yelled Ingermon still heading towards them, "No matter, they're still no match for me!"  
  
"C'mon, Rika!" begged Takato, "This isn't the time for us to fight! We need to act now!" "Arrgh......Get away from me!" Rika yelling, "How would you know how I feel anyway?!" Suddenly, Ingermon appeared just three feet ahead of them. He checked out Rika & found out that she was the Moon Fighter!  
  
"Finally, I've found you!" Ingermon said, "It's time for my revenge!" Rika transformed into the Digimon Queen when Takato said, "Rika, we tried this already! We have no other choice, but to fuse together!" "Really?" asked Rika, "Well I rather do things my own way!" She pushed him out of the way as she gathered power in her right hand. With a fustrated look in his eye, Takato transformed into the Digimon King (1st form) & did the same thing. They both fired at the same time, but Ingermon fired Sonicamon's Sonic Wind attack & they blew into different directions.  
  
Takato knew that he & Rika couldn't win at that kind of power and said, "Rika, like I said, we tried this already! He changed since the last time you fought, he's stronger than before!" "He maybe the strongest Digimon ever....." Rika began, ".......But there's one thing that he'll never have, EGO! I don't expect you to know, not you, Takato! I fought to save your life, but I did it on a lie!" (What is she talking about, did it on a lie?!) thought the gogglehead.  
  
"RIKA NONAKA WILL NOT REST UNTIL HE'S DESTROYED!!!!!"  
  
Why does it feel like night today? Something in here's not right today Why am I so uptight today? Paranoia's all I got left I don't know what stressed me first Or how the pressure was fed but I know just what it feels like To have a voice in the back of my head  
  
After getting that yell out of her system, Rika fired a scattered barrage version of Renamon's Diamond Storm at Ingermon, but the attack was reflected. Then she lunged at the demon beast letting out a barrage of punches & kicks, but no matter what, Rika couldn't land. Then suddenly, Rika was kneed in the gut, making her cough up blood then was knocked down by a left hand into a pile of rubble. Surprisingly, Rika lunged out of there with only scratches trying to attack again, but Ingermon put her in a full nelson.  
  
Like a face that I hold inside A face that awake when I close my eyes A face watches every time I lie A face that laughs every time I fall (And watches everything) So I know that when it's time to sink or swim That the face inside is hearing me right underneath my skin  
  
  
  
"Let go of me!" Rika yelled trying to escape. Then Takato grabbed Ingermon's antennae & bashed him in the face to release Rika. "Do not help me, Takato!" Rika said, "Do not help me!" "It seems that you two have a problem to work out!" replied Ingermon smiling. Then both the Digimon King & Queen attacked the demon beast, only to get beaten up again. Takato & Rika backed off while in pain as Ingermon said, "You two are simply the comedy pair, aren't you?" "Listen, Rika!" Takato pleaded, "We can't beat him like this! Are only chance is to fuse together! And besides, I don't know why you're so mad at me! But you have to put it aside..................RIKA!"  
  
"Shut Up, Takato!" yelled Rika.  
  
  
  
It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back It's like a whirlwind inside of my head It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within It's like the face inside is right Beneath My Skin  
  
  
  
"I would love considering to fight with you again!" yelled Ingermon, "If you two would stop arguing!"  
  
No matter how hard Takato tried, Rika just wouldn't listen. "Rika, please?" Takato asked, "We have to work together! Please, I'm begging you, just this once!" Then Rika moved slowly up to Takato & slapped him in the face. "You want my help?!" she asked as tears started to fall from her eyes, "You.....you got some........nerve! Admit it, I know everthing!" "What are you talking about?" Takato asked. "Guilmon told me, everything, about your ability to transform into Super Tamer Takato! You kept it from me for two years!" Rika explained as more tears fell, "You promised me you tell me everything, but you broke it!" Then she turned his back on him.  
  
"Rika, you're right. I do have the ability to become Super Tamer Takato," Takato replied as he put his hands on her shoulders, "But I can only hold it for a short amount of time & I couldn't tell you because it might put you in danger." Rika shrugged from his grip & said, "Why don't you shut up with your lies! You should of seen my embarrasment! You made me look like a fool! Just stay from me you.........SORRY EXCUSE FOR A TAMER!!!!!!!!"  
  
That remark hit home for Takato. It was bad enough for Rika not to fuse with him, but to insult in the way she did when they first met.  
  
  
  
I know I've got a face in me Ponits out all my mistakes to me You've got a face on the inside too and Your Paranoia's probably worse I don't know what set me off first but I know what I can't stand Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is I can't add up to what you can but Everybody has a face that they hold inside A face that awakes when I close my eyes A face watches every time they lie A face laughs everytime they fall (And watches everything) So you know that when it's time to sink or swim That the face inside is watching you too Right inside your skin  
  
Ingermon smiled at their little quarrel & said, "I'm sorry for the disturbance, but it's time to end this game, once & for all! Meteor Crusher!" Thousands of meteors headed towards Takato & Rika, which who barely dodged them all. And then quickly, they hid under a pile of rubble then both fired a blast at the Demon Beast, who fired Shadowmon's shadow Blade attack at them, blowing up their energy blast.  
  
The two arose from the blast de-transformed. They both looked at Ingermon when Takato said, "Look, Rika! If we don't fused together in time, Ingermon's gonna destroy the whole city!" "Why do I care?!" Rika asked arrogantly. Takato have had enough of her backtalk & slapped her in the face. "Wake up!" he yelled, "Ever since you left, Ingermon increased his power & had half of Shinjuku destroyed! He almost killed your mother!"  
  
With that response, Rika was shocked. One time, she almost lost Renamon, but if she was to lose her mother & grandmother, she go balistic! "I thought we were perfect partners & that we would always put our differences aside!" replied Takato, "We owe this to our friends, our families!" Rika knew that he was right, she was even stronger than Takato, but even transforming into the legendary Moon Fighter, it still wouldn't be enough!  
  
It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back It's like a whirlwind inside of my head It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin  
  
It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back It's like a whirlwind inside of my head It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within It's like the face inside is right Beneath My Skin  
  
Then Rika started to have flashbacks about how she first met Takato to how they defeated the D-Reaper. Those memories, battles, good times she had with Takato. If her mother or grandmother were killed, there will no one to share her secrets with. "Look, Rika," Takato began, "I know we got on the wrong foot when we first met, but I know you've changed. But you're caught up of what happened between you & me, you're blind to see what's right in front of us! The digimon already lost half of their world; I'm not gonna stand around & let Earth be destroyed as well!"  
  
The face inside is right beneath your skin The face inside is right beneath your skin The face inside is right beneath your skin  
  
The Sun goes down I feel the light betray me  
  
The Sun goes down I feel the light betray me  
  
That response finally woke Rika up to the truth & said, "Gogglehead, how do you know this fusion with be enough to stop him?" "I don't know for sure," Takato replied, "But it's the only way we'll know!"  
  
Meanwhile, Ingermon decided to end it all. "SAY GOODBYE, TAMERS!" he shouted as charged at them at full speed. At that time, Takato gave the earring to Rika. "C'mon!" said Rika trying to put it on, "You said right ear, right?" "That's right, Rika!' said Takato smiling, "And one more thing, once we join, we'll be stuck there together......FOREVER!" "What?!.......You stupid little......." said a shocked Rika, "You tell me now?! You should of told me before you gave me the earring!" "TO THE END OF EARTH!!!!!!!" yelled Ingermon as he got ready for the final blow.  
  
"Alright! It's on!!!!"  
  
"I appreciated, Rika!"  
  
Then with the earrings on, Takato & Rika automatically fused into one.  
  
It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back It's like a whirlwind inside of my head It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin  
  
It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back It's like a whirlwind inside of my head It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within It's like the face inside is right Beneath My Skin  
  
Ingermon watched shockingly as the two Tamers fused together. When the light disappeared there was only one person.........who was ready to fight..........  
  
"ALRIGHT!......................"  
  
(Narrator: Now that's what I'm talkin' about! But is this fusion enough to stop Ingermon? Found out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!)  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Narrator: Next Time, Ingermon goes head to head with Takato & Rika! But is he strong enough to take down...............the all-new Rukato?! 


	29. Rukato: New & Improved!

A Power From The Past  
  
Last Time: After that he knew that Kaiba wsn't gonna be help to him, Takato got desperate & decided to fuse with a bumbling Kazu. But before he could, he joined up with Rika & Renamon again. He told Rika about the earrings, but she officially refused when she found out that Takato hid his secret from her for two years. When Takato finally got to Rika, she put on the earring just in time before Ingermon did any destruction. I just hope their fusion is enough to stop him!  
  
Episode 29: Rukato: New & Improved!  
  
Ingermon was surprised to look at the new Tamer, Rukato! But the fused Tamer was only testing out their skills; working out the arms & the legs! "Look at me, I'm settings records!" they said & boy, did they ever. Rukato wore blue jeans, with white NIKE's, wore green wrist bands, a green sleeveless shirt with a white t-shirt underneath, & with the emerald D- Power on their belt. To top it all off, Rika's hair was in back while Takato's was in front; all standing up except for two bangs, & wore a headband, including the earrings.  
  
Ingermon slowly took the time to look over this new form of Takato & Rika. Rukato smiled & thought, (He dropped his guard!) Then they fired a wind blast, which caused Ingermon to go on his guard. "Hmmmm...... It looks like you're faster than I thought!" Rukato said. "Why......you!?" Ingermon said gritting his teeth. "I would of caught you by surprise if you would of dropped your full guard!" "Who....who are you?!" "You don't remember me, do you Ingermon? It's me, Rukato!" Then Ingermon started to remember the first time he fought against Rukato.  
  
"Now I remember!" Ingermon said, "I defeated you in our last battle! But this time your different!" "That's right!" Rukato said, "I'm back with new duds, good-looking hair, & ready for anything you can throw at me!"  
  
Meanwhile, under their hiding place, Renamon & Guilmon were seeing the whole thing. "Renamon," said Guilmon, "Do you see what I see?" "Yes, I do," replied Renamon, "It's Rukato! But for some odd reason, they're different than before!" "Can you try contacting them by thought?" "I could try....."  
  
'Rukato, Rukato! It's me, Renamon!' thought Renamon. By using Rika's telepathic ways, Rukato was able to talk to Renamon by thought. 'Renamon? I thought you were back at Hypnos!' they thought. 'Rukato, you're different than last time, what.........' 'Don't worry about it, Renamon! I'm still the same! By the way, where is Guilmon?' 'He's with me!' 'Good, then you two should get back to Hypnos & warn the others! And don't forget to have Guilmon finish what Takato started!' (A/N: Referring to the data transfusion to the Granni: Mach 2)  
  
After that was said, Renamon & Guilmon headed back to Hypnos as Rukato stared down Ingermon.  
  
Ingermon smiled at the fused Tamer & thought that it was just a waste of his time. "Hmph.......!" he said, "What this fusion has done is make you even worse than those two! All you can do is trash talk!" "Trash talk, huh?" Rukato said as they cocked up an eyebrow, "Must be something you picked up when you stole Takato's data, you creep!" "Enough of this small talk! It's time to fight!" "Whatever you say, but I'm not ready yet!"  
  
Before they could say something else, Ingermon attacked. Rukato was able to dodge every one of the punches. When Ingermon punch the side of a building, Rukato went off on him. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" they yelled, "WHAT PART OF "I'M NOT READY YET" DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!!!" Ingermon cringed & asked, "Ok, then! Why won't you fight me now?" "It's kinda cold out here!" Ingermon fell (anime style) at the response. He picked himself back up & said, "So, you're cold huh? Well, I'll heat things up for ya!" He disappeared, leaving Rukato in questionable status.  
  
"Huh?" Rukato said, "Where'd he go?" Suddenly, the demon beast digimon appeared right behind the Ultimate Tamer & slammed them in the face with his Desolation Destroyer, causing them to fall into a pile of rubble. "I hope this heats you up!" shouted Ingermon, "Meteor Crusher!" Tons of meteors crashed down exploding the pile of rubble. When the smoke cleared, Rukato stood, unscratched by the attack, with an angry look on their face. They floated up in the air, gritting their teeth, staring a hole at the Demon Beast.  
  
"Thanks........for the warm-up," said Rukato, "BUT YOU ALMOST TRASHED MY FAVORITE EMERALD SHIRT!!!!! Sorry to yell at you like this, but the body's rather new! I was just trying to break it in!" "Well, if you don't fight me now......" Ingermon warned, "I'm gonna break more than your body!" "As you wish....." Rukato said as a dark emerald aura surrounded them, ".......But you've just been warned........I'm not the same weakling as I was before!"  
  
----Back at Hypnos----  
  
Jeri & Kazu were looking at the screen to see what's up. "Kazu," said Jeri, "Do you know who's that fighting Ingermon?" Kazu looked at the screen carefully & said, "Now, that you mention it..........I do! It's Rukato!" "But how?" asked Yamaki. "I agree," replied Leomon, "There's no way that Takato can fuse with anyone unless someone was with him at the time! It must of been Rika!" "Yeah, but look at them! They're so different!" replied Kazu, "The clothes, the hair, the attitude.......... the earrings must of work!" (Yeah, but for how long?) thought Sonicamon, (The earrings were NEVER tested........until today......)  
  
----Meanwhile----  
  
Renamon & Guilmon were heading back to Hypnos until....... "Renamon, wait!" said Guilmon. Renamon stopped as the dino digimon pointed foward. Kaiba, Henry, & Terriermon were in front of them. As they went up to them, Renamon asked, "What happened here?" "Ingermon attacked all three of us," replied Terriermon, "Henry & I are gonna be fine, but I don't think Kaiba's okay though!" "Yeah," replied Henry, "When Takato was fighting, Ingermon grabbed Kaiba & absorbed him of his info data!"  
  
"Well, you can tell more about this later," Renamon said, "Right now, we have to take you back Hypnos, it's not safe for you three out here!" "Yeah, well what's going on?" asked Kaiba who was barely trying get up. "Kaiba!" said Guilmon as he went over to check up on him. "Don't worry, Guilmon," Kaiba replied, "I'll be fine. Now can someone tell me what the hell is going on here?!" "Right now, Rukato is fighting Ingermon as we speak!" shouted Guilmon. Everyone was shocked to hear that Rika had returned to the battle to help out Takato!  
  
"Then, do you want me to help Rukato beat the stuffing out of him?!" said Terriermon anxious to fight. "Terriermon, *gasp* we don't have time for *pant* finess!" Kaiba replied, "Renamon's right! We have to get to Hypnos so that Guilmon can finish the transfusion for the Granni: Mach 2!" "But how did you know about that?" asked Guilmon. "I heard every word or every thought from Rukato that was transferred into my D-Power! But that's enough IDOL chit chat! We have to hurry now!"  
  
----Back to Action----  
  
Rukato was still staring down Ingermon, knowing that both of them could make a move anytime! "Well, c'mon Ingermon1" Rukato said, "We're not getting any younger!" "As you wish!" said Ingermon laughing. They got it on & both of their fists were flying, one by one, either backing off. A few minutes later, Ingermon went for the attack against the fused Upstart, but he only hit was nothing but air. He looked around to see if they were ambushing him, but......... "Hey! Down Here!" Ingermon looked down & saw Rukato standing with their arms folded, looking up!  
  
(I don't believe it!) thought Ingermon shockingly, (No one can be that fast! No one!) "What are you looking at?!" Rukato asked, "Of course the sky is all dark, you created it! Or unless you're looking for an autograph from Kobe Bryant!" "Why you......!" Ingermon growled as he floated down, "There's no way you can be that fast! You're just a spoiled little brat, I'm the one with awsome power! You are nothing but a brat! BRAT, BRAT, BRAT!" Rukato powered up & yelled, "WE'LL SEE WHOSE THE BRAT AROUND HERE!" They moved so fast that they punched the demon beast in the gut, which caused Ingermon to cough up blood. Rukato drilled their hands into the gut & then uppercutted him in the jaw causing him to fall onto a building, with Rukato not too far behind.  
  
The Ultimate fused Tamer gathered energy in their left hand as they said, "Tell me something, Ingermon! How does it feel to be beaten down by someone whose supposed to be rivaling you?!" "You're.......you're......nothing compared.......to......me!" studdered Ingermon as he tried to get up, "You're.........NOTHING!!!!!!!" "Then why don't you show me yourself!?" Ingermon did just that as Rukato fired a beam at him, but it didn't do much. "Desolation.........." shouted the Demon Beast digimon as his right fist started to glow, "Destroyer!!!!!" The fist collided with Rukato's cheek, knocking them back a few inches. "Got ya!" Ingermon said, but then something started to implode inside his body. Then the beam, that Rukato fired earlier, pierced through the demon beast's right arm! He yelled at the top of his voice as he held his right arm. "HOW......HOW.....DID YOU....DO THAT?!" "Don't worry it's just a trick! Next time, I'll make it where it really hurts!"  
  
----Back at Hypnos----  
  
As Yamaki was getting Guilmon hooked up, the others looked at the ongoing battle. "Did you see that?!" asked Kazu with his eyes bugged out. "Yeah, Ingermon's hurting!" replied Henry. "This is crazy!" Renamon & Jeri, "This isn't the same Rukato that fought before!" "Yeah! They're actually winning!" said Kaiba. "If what they say is true," Sonicamon began, "Then that means that the earrings are more powerful than I thought! But I just hope that they can get the job done!"  
  
From all of the insults, injuries, & painful jestures, Rukato is finally winning over Ingermon's enraged chaos...............  
  
(Narrator: I don't want to be in Ingermon's shoes, now! Can Rukato make a come back from last time? And what other tricks do they have? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!)  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Narrator: Next time, Ingermon & the newly improved Rukato still go head to head! And what kind of special techniques do Rukato have in store for The Demon Beast Digimon? The battle continues on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	30. Sweet moves, Weird tricks!

A Power From The Past  
  
Last Time: After Rika & Takato fused, they became the new & improved Rukato! Meanwhile, Renamon & Guilmon were heading back to Hypnos, along with Kaiba, Henry & Terriermon, so the Guilmon could finish what Takato had started! Later Ingermon knew that Rukato wasn't the same as they were before as he felt one of those new tricks! But what new tricks layout for Ingermon?  
  
  
  
Episode 30: Sweet moves, Weird tricks!  
  
After a colossal attack from Rukato, Ingermon kept on attacking the fused Tamer with an angry expression on his face. "No matter how strong you are...." he began, "...You're still no match for me!" "Well, if you keep getting angry, you won't hit anything!" Rukato explained. "I'll show you not to mess with the strongest digimon in the world!" Ingermon increased his speed causing him to increase his chances to the victory. But Rukato, as fast as the Tamer was, blocked his high kick & said, "Not bad! But your speed don't mean squat if not used carefully! Now let me show you an attack I created!" The Ultimate Tamer drew their fist back & yelled, "Rapid Flash!" Their punches moved 1000x faster than usual. After that, The Demon Beast's face was all bloody. Then Rukato smiled & had their fists like a boxer & said, "Rocky Balboa has nothing on me!"  
  
---Back at Hypnos---  
  
"Alright!" said Kazu, "Rukato is kicking some major butt out there!" "I knew it!" said Jeri, "No one in the world can beat those two!" "Perhaps," replied Kaiba, "But it's a one in a million chance they might win!" "Well, if they don't," Henry began, "WaruBladedramon can pick up the slack!" "Yeah!" yelled Terriermon, "Pink Boy hasn't got a chance against us!" While the others being surprised knowing that they've got the advantage, Sonicamon was standing there, with arms folded, looking at the screen.  
  
(Rukato, what are you doing?) Sonicamon thought, (Why aren't you using you're full potential? This isn't the time to be having fun!) Then he looked over at Guilmon, who's data was being transferred to the Granni: Mach 2. (We're gonna need all the help we can get to defeat Ingermon! I have faith that we can beat him, as long as Rukato can maintain focus!)  
  
---Back to Action---  
  
Rukato was still using their rapid flash attack, but Ingermon got out of the attack, clawed a piece of a building, & bashed it into the fused Tamer's face causing them to bleed a little. "Upstart!" yelled Rukato, "Force Blast!" A super blast came from their hands which caused Ingermon to be smoking a little bit. "You're good! But try this on for size!" yelled Ingermon, "Almekia Blast!" "Well, I see your attack & raise you this, Pyrostorm!"  
  
Tiny little fireballs went toe to toe against the Almekia Blast canceling it & itself out. Ingermon was surprised that it took little blasts just to cancel out something like the Almekia Blast! "There's no way!" he said trembling. "And I'm just getting warmed-up! Try this on for size!" yelled Rukato, "Gravity Crush!" A golden sphere surrounded Ingermon, he tried to get out but it was no use.  
  
"What's going on?" Ingermon asked, "The space around me is so heavy! I can barely move!" "That's because the Gravity Crush attack space is so heavy, you can barely move an inch!" Rukato explained, "Now to say good- bye!"  
  
The sphere crashed to the ground causing an explosion, leaving rubble & dust.  
  
----Back to Hypnos----  
  
"Woah!" shocked Henry, "Did you see that?!" "Yeah! One big crash, one HUGE explosion!" replied Kazu. "Is-is he dead?" asked Jeri. "More to the point, what the hell are those attacks?!" asked Renamon, Leomon & Gardromon. "You guys took the words right out of my mouth!" replied Sonicamon.  
  
Meanwhile, Guilmon, even though that he was watching the whole fight, had just at least 12 more percent left to go. (Rukatomon, please be careful!) he thought.  
  
----Back to Action----  
  
The dust was still blowing when Rukato said, "Oops! I guess I'd over exaggerated a little bit! I just hope I don't get stuck with the cleaning bill!" Suddenly, a pink figure emerged from the smoke, very angry. "What's wrong, Ingermon? Getting hot under the collar?" Rukato asked as Ingermon floated towards them. Ingermon was gritting his teeth, then he calmed down & said quietly, "Ok, you win. I give up." Rukato was shocked in surprise for the result.  
  
----Back to Hypnos----  
  
The Tamers & digimon heard everything as too they were in shock. "He's....giving up?" asked Jeri. "Well, can you blame him?" asked Terriermon. "If you ask me," Kazu began, "Ingermon's nothing but hot air!" (For once, I agree with you, Kazu!) thought Henry.  
  
----Back to Action----  
  
"What's your angle?" asked Rukato, "Why give up? Finally admit that you can't be me?" Ingermon kept on being silent as The fused Tamer moved in closer. "Well? Do you have anything to say before I send you packing?" Then unknown to Rukato, Ingermon smiled & said, "Acutally, I do. How does it feel like to fight against your own clone?" "Huh?" "Got ya!" Ingermon fired a blast which Rukato blocked. Then Ingermon started to on-go a huge transformation. "No!" yelled Rukato, "What have you done, Ingermon?!"  
  
----Back to Hypnos----  
  
"No! I was afraid of this!" yelled Kaiba as he looked at the screen, "Ingermon tricked Rukato, then when they had their guard down he could absorb their info data!" "Now that he has it, there's no to stop him!" replied Henry. "We're all in trouble, now!" warned Kazu. "Don't count out Rukato just yet!" informed Sonicamon, "Believe me, I know that they have alot mor power than they have now!"  
  
Seconds, later Rukato saw the new & improved Ingermon. Instead of Kaiba's shirt, he was wearing Rukato's green emerald shirt & had more power than ever. "What do you think of my new form, Rukato?" he asked. But Rukato was even surprised to see that the Demon Beast digimon have their voice.  
  
"I hope you're in the mood to fight, because I'm gonna beat you down like a rag doll!" Ingermon said as he laughed. "I would laugh that much if I were you!" Ingermon was seem to be surprised that Rukato was smiling. "Why-why aren't you trembling? I just absorbed your info data!" "I know you did, but you made a grave error!"  
  
Ingermon didn't know what Rukato was talking about, but they know that this was gonna be one heck, no one hell of a fight..........  
  
(Narrator: What's with Rukato? How come they're not backing down from this? Are they real confident or really way over their head? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Narrator: Next time, after their infomation data has been absorbed, Rukato has finally decided that play time is over! But when Rukato's digimon get abosrbed, Rukato says that's the final straw & show their true power! What is this new power? Next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	31. Advance To Super Rukato!

A Power From The Past  
  
Last Time: Rukato had Ingermon right on the ropes when they decided to pull out some weird moves on him. Meanwhile, the others were watching the battle while Guilmon was transferring the data to the Granni! Later after all of Rukato's moves, Ingermon finally decided to give up/ or so they thought when the Demon Beast absorbed the fused Tamer's info data. But Rukato still seems to be confident, what's gonna happen now?  
  
Episode 31: Advance to Super Rukato!  
  
Rukato stared into the Demon Beast's cold eyes smiling as the wind blew. "You know, you shouldn't be smiling right now," Ingermon said, "I've just absorbed your info data, & you still got the gall to stand up against me? You're just like those two brats that fused to become you!"  
  
"I'm not like Takato & Rika!" Rukato yelled out, "You've may have absorbed my info data, but it's you who made the biggest mistake!" "What are you babbling about?!" Ingermon asked. "You absorbed my data, without knowing the full extent of my strength! So what good is it, if you don't know your opponent's full potential?!"  
  
"Ha!" laughed Ingermon, "It's still doesn't matter anyways! Now that I have these knew abilities, not even you can stop me!" Rukato's smile disappeared as they thought, (He's right, though! Even though I still have the advantage, Ingermon's just as deadly as I am! I better be careful, I can go beyond my limits if I wanted to, but I have to wait until Guilmon finishes the data transferration!)  
  
After thinking about their stragety, Rukato went into their fighting stance as they & Ingermon started to fight. Both fighters went incredibly equal, fists colliding, hits connecting, & none of them seemed to back off, not even for a second!  
  
---In America---  
  
Beelezemon & Ryo kept on looking at the clouds swirling over Japan. "Ah, man!" Ryo said excitedly, "It feels like we're entering into another level of Hell! It feels like one awsome fight! Beelezemon, you were right, this is way out of my league!"  
  
"It's gonna get even worse!" Beelezemon said, "If this keeps up, if this gets more intense, it'll be like Armageddon all over again!"  
  
---Back to Hypnos---  
  
The Tamers & digimon, including Guilmon, watched the fight speechless. "I'm trembling!" Kazu replied, "Those two are fighting like they have been in a war!" During the fight, Guilmon finally finished transferring his data to the Granni. When he told Henry that he tried to contact Rukato.  
  
-------------------  
  
Rukato & Ingermon was still duking it out, when Rukato's D-Power went off. ".....bzzz....Rukato...Can you hear me? This is Henry!....." Henry said. "I'm a little busy here, Henry!" Rukato said as they still fought, "Can you call later, as in 1-800 CALL ATT?!" "But...bzzz....Guilmon has finished....bzzz...transferring the data the Granni: Mach 2! You can go ahead & came get it now!" Henry informed.  
  
"Henry, I can't leave the battlefield! If I do, he'll just follow me whereever I go!" "...But you have to get back...." "You should look at me now Henry, the way Ingermon fights, his attacks, speed, & momentum are precise! It feels like you're fighting a mirror image of yourself! He won't stop until I'm destroyed! If I ever get the chance, I hurry back but until then, I'm on my own....."  
  
Renamon was not gonna stand there & let them be killed. "Renamon, where are you going?" asked Guilmon, "You're not thinking of going out there, are you?" "I have to, Guilmon," Renamon replied, "No matter how Rukato is in a bind right now, I can just sit here & let them be killed!" Guilmon had no other choice, but to agree that his girlfriend was right. "Alright then, I'm coming with you!" "You two, be careful!" Jeri informed as the two digimon of Takato & Rika headed towards the battlefield.  
  
---Later---  
  
Rukato was still doing a great job holding their own, but the more they tried, the less time to recover. Moments later, Rukato backed off from Ingermon trying to breathe. (Ah, man!) they thought, (If this keeps up, it'll be a matter of time before he knows my fullest potential!)  
  
Suddenly, Rukato saw 2 digimon headed towards the battlefield. When the fused warrior got a good glimpse at them, they said, "Renamon, Guilmon! What are you doing here?! You're gonna get yourself killed!" Renamon & Guilmon looked up as Renamon said, "We want to stay & fight with you, Rukato!" "That's right!" Guilmon yelled out, "We all know that you want kill this guy, but you can't do it if you just work alone!"  
  
Unknown to Rukato, Renamon & Guilmon, Ingermon listened to the whole thing. (Hmm....) he thought, (Maybe this is my chance!) But the words that Guilmon said hit home. "Quickly, Matrix Digivolve us so we can fight!" Guilmon yelled again. Rukato heard everyword & decided to take action! "Alright, here goes!" Rukato yelled, "Digi........huh?"  
  
Rukato's attention was suddenly turned to Ingermon. "Take this!" yelled Ingermon as he fired a beam at the digimon. "Ingermon! What are you doing?! Stop It!" Rukato tried to get to Ingermon but it was no use. Renamon & Guilmon braced themselves as the blast covered them. After the blast ended, the digimon had their eyes closed trying to recover. "Rena.....mon....." studdered Guilmon, "Are......y-you....o.....kay?" "I'm.........fine...." Renamon studdered as well, "....just.....a....lit...tle.....shakin......up...."  
  
Ingermon began a new transformation & ended in a matter of seconds. Taomon's long shoulders pads were on his shoulders, & WarGrowlmon's big tail in his back. Rukato's eyes flowed with tears as they stared down the Demon Beast. "How....how could you? Those were my digimon's info data!!" Ingermon just laughed.  
  
---Back at Hypnos---  
  
"Well, ain't that a load of data & bullcrap!" yelled Terriermon. "That bastard!" shouted Sonicamon, "It's just like him to do something that sneaky!" "That was low, REAL low!" yelled Kaiba, "Taking the advantage while someone is down!"  
  
---Back to Action---  
  
"Well, that's alot better!" Ingermon said smiling, "Now that I have new abilities, no one can stop me now!" But then suddenly, something started to glow out of the corner of Ingermon's eye. "You.....won't.......get.....away....with this!" shouted Rukato as the anger was pushed far beyond Ingermon's reaches. Then suddenly, to Ingermon's dismay, Rukato transformed! Nothing was different, except that the hair was all gold!  
  
"Now! You'll deal with Super Rukato!"  
  
Ingermon just bit off more than he can chew...........  
  
(Narrator: It's about time that Rukato stop acting around! But what new powers do the fused Tamer posess? Next Time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!)  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Narrator: Next Time, Rukato goes against Ingermon as Super Rukato! But they also need to get the Granni: Mach2, but they can't leave the battlefield! Well, you better find someway Rukato, because time's running out! 


End file.
